


Ember

by Murder_shesnored



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Blood and Torture, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Protective Fred Weasley, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_shesnored/pseuds/Murder_shesnored
Summary: "Did I really want to stay on this road longer, knowing it was only going to end in devastation?" ― Becca FitzpatrickFred/OC Rated M for later chapters.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

Lilith stood amongst her fellow students, staring at the Hat perched on the seat. Her mouth had gone dry, and she could feel her heart racing harder the longer she stared at it.

As each student went up the desire to run became more and more overwhelming. 'If I get Slytherin I might as well jump off the top of the school' she heard someone snicker behind her. As much as she didn't want it, she knew it was inevitable.

‘This is the time to make us proud Lilith, bring some dignity back to your family’

Her uncles’ words chimed in her head. How could you ever possibly bring dignity to something so foul?

"Lilith Lestrange!"

There are mumbles among the crowd as she takes a deep breath and steps forwards, she can feel the others students’ eyes burning into her as she takes a seat on the stool and the hat is lifted onto her head.

What do you mean not Slytherin?

It was strange, like the voice in her head had suddenly taken on another form.

There's only one place you would fit in, unfortunately.

As the hat yelled out the words she wanted to cry but instead with a forced smile and forcing back the tears she joined the table full of her other classmates, ignoring the stares, boos, and sniggers from other students.

It was harder than she had imagined. Her house loved her of course. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter? How could they not. Gossip spread through the school faster than the plague, and it didn't help that she was now in a house that were despised by everyone else.

But she tried, to talk to them, to show she wasn't what everyone said she was. Lilith had been walking down the hallway with Marcus Flint a few steps ahead when she saw him push a first year Hufflepuff against the wall, laughing hysterically and shouting Mudblood at him as he walked off with this friend. 

She had run over to the boy who was crying in a heap on the floor and keeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he scrambled away at the slight touch and forced himself off the ground. "Get away from me Death Eater!"

As he ran away, she threw her books to the ground and slumped against the wall, and as the week followed another five people had called her it. It wasn’t until she was leaving potions one of those Weasley Twins, she wasn't sure which, had bumped into her. “Woah watch where you're going Deatheater” He had chuckled to his brother. That's what when she started keeping a tally in the back of her potions book every time someone called her it. 

By Christmas she was sat on her bed in the dormitory staring at the quill scratches counting them off, so far she was up to a hundred and eighty seven.

Lilith wiped the tears away when Cordelia entered. "Well, at least we get to go home tomorrow. I'm so sick of school work. you're going home right?"

Lilith nods as Cordelia pulls a bag from under her bed. "Suppose you'll be going to see mummy and daddy" she laughs.

"You can't - " She pauses for a second. "Probably not." She hadn't told anyone yet that she hadn't seen her Parents since they had been sent there. She couldn't remember anything about them, how their voices sounded, what they smelt like, were they even good parents?

"Have you been crying?"

"No, no it's all the dust down here."

"I know it's disgusting. The house elves really need to pick up the slack. Are you coming for Dinner?"

"In a while."

As Cordelia opens the door Lilith flips the book back open and resumes counting.


	2. One

Lilith had fallen asleep in the library of all bloody places, her head using a guide to advance occlumency as pillow despite the fact it was Monday morning. A late night studying had completed wiped her out, and when she had gone to retrieve a book for homework that morning she had found herself closing her eyes for just a minute,

But now she was wide awake and was slowing realising potions was starting in five minutes, and she was halfway across school.

As she ran through the empty corridors at top speed she was thinking about all the ways her head of house was going to punish her for this. She had heard rumours, of course, about what he did to students in detention, but fortunately in her six years she had never dealt with the wrath of Snape. If only that bloody Weasley hadn't decided to come around the corner at the same moment.

The crash sends both to the ground, forcing her to land directly on her wrist. Books go flying and they are both cursing and swearing as they lay on the floor.

"Damn it Weasley! She yells as she sits herself up. "Why weren’t you watching where you were bloody going!"

"Well why the bloody hell were you running!"

"Because I'm late for potions, you idiot!"

"Well so am I!"

They stare at each other from their spots on the floor once the yelling subsides, breathing heavily as the adrenaline starts to subside.

The ginger rubs the back of his head and finally pushes himself up, steadying himself. "You alright?"

"Like you care." She snaps at him as she finally pushes herself up from the floor. She starts attempting to pick the books up, but as soon as places any weight on her arm she drops them again, letting out another cry.

He's stood there watching her, and she's surprised to see the slightest bit of concern on his face, but she wasn’t falling for it. Fred Weasley was a complete arsehole.

"Enjoying seeing me in pain, are you Weasley?"

"Do you even know which one I am?"

"Fred." She smirks as she stands up. "We have been in the same classes for six years idiot."

"Didn't realise you noticed me Lestrange."

"When you two are constantly making jokes while people are actually trying to get on with work, it's hard not to notice."

She looks down at the books and kicks one in frustration.

"All you have to do is ask." He says with a smirk and she can’t help but grimace.

"A gentleman would offer."

"Who said I'm a gentleman?"

If she could use her hand, she would've wiped that smirk off his face. She hated giving this sort of satisfaction to someone, especially a Gryffindor.

"Fine. I need help."

"and?"

She grits her teeth, but it just seems to make him smile more.

"Please."

"That looked almost painful," He says with a chuckle as he bends down and starts gathering her books. "but then again it is probably the first time you've used it in your vocabulary."

"That's a big word for you isn't it? I'm surprised you were able to use it in a sentence."

He drops the books and looks up at her.

"Well, if you're going to insult me..." She murmurs.

"Touché." He responds and gathers up the books for her before standing up again, watching her as she cradles her wrist. "I think we probably need to get you to madame Pomfrey."

"Can you just go to class and tell Snape that I’ll be getting my wrist fixed, seeing as you're the one that caused this."

"I can come with you, if...if you want."

She was surprised in the sincerity in his tone, but she wasn't falling for it.

"Weasley, just take my books to class for me."

"Since you asked so nicely."

One horrible potion and a Ferula spell later Lilith walks into potions to meet Snapes glare as she slinks into her seat next to Cordelia whose only question was. "Why did George Weasley have your books?"

"It was Fred actually." Lilith murmurs, looking back over her shoulder to Fred who's now with George. He points at his wrist and mouths 'How is it' In exaggerated movements but she just snaps her head back and opens her book to the page Cordelia had hers on.

She spends the rest of potions trying not to look back over her shoulder and avoiding eye contact with Fred when ether he does happen to appear in her line of vision, she's also not doing a good job of avoiding Cordelia's questions either. She knew Snape would be already furious about the lateness, let alone if she didn't manage to get any work done.

When class is over Lilith breathes a sigh of relief. All she wants to do now is go back to bed and sleep for at least a week, or until the pain in her wrist subsides, but unfortunately next she Transfiguration.

"Ms Lestrange, Mr Weasley. Stay where you are."

There are a few oohs from other students, but one glare from Snape shuts them up quickly as they filter out of class leaving the two of them stood there while Snape stands at the front of the Dungeon. She already knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Professor," Fred starts, but a hand from the professor shuts him up.

"I do not want...any...excuses. You will both serve detention with me, at seven o'clock, every night this week."

Both their mouths drop open.

"Professor that seems rather harsh." Lilith chimes up. "I mean, I was hurt and - "

"And as I am to understand it you would have been late regardless."

Her eyes shift to Fred who is now staring at the floor.

"I do not tolerate tardiness. And I would expect a student from my own house to know better. I will see you both at seven on the dot."

Without another word they both leave the classroom, Fred shutting the door behind him with a sour look on his face.

"Well, now I get to spend my Evenings with that greaseball. Hey, how’s your - "

"What did you say to him?"

Fred looks surprised by the tone in her voice, but she can't help the anger.

"Shockingly, the truth... That we were both running late..."

She cuts him off before he can even finish. "You moron! Why didn't you just lie!"

"Maybe dishonesty doesn't come as easily for the rest of us as it does for you Slytherins."

"I apologise, I forgot Gryffindors main trait was stupidity." She's rather pleased with his smirk turns to a frown. "Do you really think I want to spend my evenings stuck in a dungeon with you."

"Oh, because you're such a delight! I'd rather spend my evenings with Moaning Myrtle."

"The poor girls been through enough already without having to add that to the list!"

As she turns, thinking she's had the last word, that stupid boy had to open his mouth.

"See you tonight then! Can't wait to spend an evening in your delightful company!"


	3. Two

As Fred made his way down to the Dungeons, he could feel the dread in his stomach. Not only was this a detention with Snape which was bad enough, but he also had to spend however long this torture was going to last with Lilith Lestrange of all people, who was known for being, to put it delicately, a mega bitch.

In six years of school he had little contact with the Slytherin as she mainly kept her distance, but rumour was she was cold, distance, and she knew more hexes than anyone else in the school.

As he enters the potions classroom she's already sat at one of the tables, not even acknowledging his presence as he walks in and takes a seat of his own. Fine. If she wanted to spend it in silence, so would he.

When Snape walks in with Filch in toe Fred sits up from his slumped position on the desk, not liking the look of the cleaning supplies the caretaker had brought in with him.

Snape looks between the two before finally speaking. "You will scrub every cauldron, inside and out, without magic, until they are spotless. Mr Filch."

On que Filch drops the bucket of brushes and soap down onto the floor with a smug look on satisfaction on his face.

"I except every single one to be done this evening, and you will remain here until it's done."

"Professor I have a divination exam tomorrow morning." Lilith chimes in.

"Then I would suggest it's in your best interest to scrub quickly Ms Lestrange. I would have hope one of my Prefects wouldn't end up in detention in the first place."

Fred sees her roll her eyes, but she doesn't argue back.

They had been scrubbing for an hour in silence, the only noise coming from the thistles on the large pewter cauldrons, and it was boring as hell. At least if George was there they would be having a laugh or joking around, something to past the time. But right then it felt like time seemed to be going backwards.

Fred looks over at her, smirking slightly as he watches her bend over the cauldron as she cleans the inside. He decides against his better judgment to break the silence.

"So, this must be new for you. Manual labour."

She doesn't say anything, she doesn't even pretend to notice that he's in the same room.

"I said - "

"I heard what you said.” Her voice echoes in the cauldron before she finally lifts her head and looks back at him. “but did you think attempting to insult me would make me want to strike up conversation?"

"Well, you're talking now, aren't you?"

She rolls her eyes and goes back to scrubbing.

Fred watches her for a moment, eyes focusing on the splint on her wrist. "How is it?"

"How's what?"

"Your wrist?"

Her eyes wander over to this for a moment, like she was trying to see if he was being sincere or not, and it’s the first time he’s noticed the dark colour of her eyes, how had he never noticed that before?

"It's fine. Who knew your offish body could cause such an impact?"

"Well I am pretty impactful." He chuckles but she doesn't laugh back. "Why were you late anyway prefect?"

"Why were you?" She asks back.

"Boy stuff." He says with a smirk.

"You're vile."

"So why were - "

"Look Weasley. I just want to get through these detentions with as minimal pain as possible. So, if you wouldn't please mind shutting up so I can get on with this?"

He scowls slightly, but doesn't say a word, and they spend the rest of the evening in silence.

**\-----**

Fred liked mad eye, he was a lot more fun than most of the other teachers, and everyone was terrified of him which made classes more entertaining than most.

As they sat there waiting for the teacher Fred finds himself staring at her sat at one of the front desks, realising he was only just noticing how pretty the Slytherin actually was with her long dark hair and sharp features.

"What are you staring at?" He hears his twin chime up and Fred finally forces himself to look away.

"Nothing." He shrugs and leans back in his chair, trying to convince himself that Lilith wasn’t that good looking.

As the old grouch stumbled into view from the stairs at the head of the classroom, the class quickly shuts up. He dumps a jar with a rather large Spider on his desk before turning to the class.

"I taught the fourth years about this so I don't see why you lot shouldn't learn about them, Hogwash to what McGonagall says."

Fred and George exchange a look. If McGonagall banned it then it was going to be good.

"What are the Unforgivable curses?"

No one says a word.

"Come on now, you can't all be this thick. Lestrange, you should know the answer to this."

Fred could see Lilith's jaw tighten. "I don't"

"No?"

"No." She very clearly lied.

"The Imperious curse." Angelina pipes up from behind Fred, but Moody's eyes are still focused on Lilith for a split second.

"Very good miss Johnson. The imperious curse. Not the worse of the curses, but forced to act against your will, the memory of the things you've been forced to do while under it...I've known a wizard or two to take their life after dealing with that one."

More silence. Apparently, this wasn't going to be the fun filled lesson everyone was expecting.

"Anyone else?"

"The killing curse." Cedric calls out from the back of the room.

"The more forgiving of the three if you ask me. Instant death. Little pain. And the third?"

The class remains silent for a moment, but Fred decides to break it.

"The Cruiciatus Curse."

"Or the Torture curse as it's known. One of the most heinous acts in wizardry was preformed using that curse. Two Aurors, were driving mad by the suffering they endured under that curse, and I helped...to put away those Deatheaters for good."

"Can we ask who professor?" One of the Hufflepuffs ask.

Moody's magic eye shifts over to Lilith who is now staring down at her desk.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

"You missed one." Someone in the back chimed up and everyone including a few of the Slytherins in the class started laughing. Fred remains in silence as he watches her, certain he can see tears in her eyes that she's forcing back.

She's suddenly standing, slamming her book shut before storming out of the classroom, and suddenly the laughter dies.

**\-----**

Again, the detention had been silent, this time Snape had forced them to re-arrange everything in the ingredient's cupboard alphabetically and re-label everything. Fred hadn't mentioned the class earlier and she seemed to be avoiding any sort of eye contact with him.

"Mm - Rat Spleen. My favourite."

Lilith doesn't look up from the piece of paper she's writing on.

"but then again sloth brain is so inviting too."

Still, she remains silent and Fred decides to try a different approach.

"That was a very intense Dark Arts lesson today."

As she finally moved her eyes up to meet his he realised it worked. "Was it?"

"Well, I thought so." He says honestly. "I didn't laugh you know. When they said - "

"I wouldn't care if you had." She says coldly and he starts to wonder why he's bothering, but the nagging voice inside his head tells him to persist.

"Well, you seemed...upset."

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm not meant to have feelings. I'll remember that next time."

"At least you admitted you have some." He half jokes, but she doesn't reciprocate as she moves onto the next jar.

"Do you, uh - " He doesn't know if he should pry, or if she would just get angry at him for doing so.

"What?" She asks, the annoyance in her tone obvious.

"Do you ever see your - " Fred notices the glare and stops, not wanting to cause an argument.

"I'll save you the time Weasley. No, I don't see them. No, you can't go visit people in Azkaban. No, I don't remember what they are like. Yes, I know the names of the Aurors they tortured. No, I won't tell you who they are."

Her eyes drop down again and she continues writing. Fred can only wonder how many people had already asked her the same questions about her parents. But he knew who they Aurors were because he had heard his parents talking about it one night when he had snuck downstairs to get biscuits from the kitchen. He remembers feeling horrified, but he had kept his mouth shut because out of him and George he was better at keeping secrets. Besides, Longbottom was already a target with the Slytherins without having them know about that as well.

He taps the quill against the parchment as he watches her scribble down the ingredients, and then he just finds himself blurting it out.

"I know it was the Longbottom's." He admits and slowly her eyes rise to meet his, and she looks terrified.

“No it’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s not!” She persists, and he’s certain there was a shake in her voice. “How would you even – “

"I heard my parents talking about it once." He says quietly.

She seems shaken at his words, and she drops the quill on the desk as she stares at him. "Don't tell anyone.”

Fred raises an eyebrow.

“Weasley, I mean it."

“And if I do?” The anger that flashes across her face makes him realises it was the wrong this to say.

"Look fly boy, I don't need anyone, especially Slytherins knowing it's him. They bully him enough already, can you imagine what they would do to him, what they would say, if they knew the daughter of his parents' torturers was in the same school with him? Neville would never hear the end of it. I mean he doesn't even look at me now, do you know what it would be like for him if everyone else knew?"

Fred was surprised by her words to say the least.

"Promise me Fred. If not for me, for Neville. You won't tell anyone."

Fred for a brief moment was going to remain silent but he can't help himself. "Why do you care? I would have thought you would have taken any pleasure in torturing him about it."

He regrets saying it when he sees the hurt on her face.

"It's funny how people think they know me when they've barely even spoken to me."

"I didn't mean – “

"No, I know exactly what you meant. I'm a Slytherin and a Lestrange at that. So, I must be an evil bitch."

Fred wished in that moment he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"You don't think I know what people have said about me? That I don't hear them call me Deatheater when I walk past them? That I don’t hear you and your moronic Gryffindors call me it?”

Fred lowers his gaze as the guilt overwhelms him.

“You know when I put that stupid hat on it said I wouldn't fit into any other house and I didn't understand why at first, but I soon realised. It's because it's the only place I'm not despised by everyone, even if it is for the wrong reasons." Lilith stands from the table, gathering up the jars with their fresh labels. " I mean it Fred, if you cared about Neville at all you'll keep your mouth shut."

As she walks off Fred picks up a jar and follows her into the cupboard, spinning it between his hands as he watches her on the stool stacking the others on the shelves.

"I wouldn't have said anything. I swear. I kept my mouth shut for this long didn’t I?”

He passes up the Jar and she takes it and places it on the shelf.

"I didn't know you Slytherins had hearts."

"Well, don't go around telling anyone. I do have a reputation to protect after all."

He smirks slightly he leans against the door frame, watching her as she sorts the ingredients on the shelf. “Lestrange?”

She sighs as she turns around to face him. “What?”

“Sorry, if I upset you. Or was…a shit to you.”

Lilith’s glances over him for a moment before shrugging slightly. “It’s not like you were the only one.”

Fred walked up the steps to the Boys dormitory, feeling the strain from writing out those ingredients by hand all evening, and thinking about her, as bizarre a notion that was. George is there, working on the potion they had started as soon as they heard the cup would be age restricted, and his head perks up when Fred walks in, a grin appearing on his face.

"I think I almost have it."

"Well we still have a few days." Fred sighs as he collapses on his bed. Right then he didn’t care about the potion.

"How was it? As horrid as last night?"

Fred stares at the top of the bed for a moment before looking over to his brother. "Actually...no, it wasn't."

"Oh?"

Fred forces himself up and sits on the edge of the bed as he watches his brother with the cauldron in front of him.

“Actually, she’s not...terrible looking, is she?"

George raises a curious eyebrow. "Lestrange?"

"Well, I mean she's pretty." Fred wanted to say beautiful, but he can already tell his brother is wondering if he's lost all sanity in that moment. "Don't you think?"

"Lestrange?" His twin repeats.

'I mean, we've never spoken to her or...actually got to know her."

"I've never sat down for tea with a Dementor either but that doesn't mean I want to."

Fred rolls his eyes as he stands and tugs his jumper off.

"What the bloody hell happened in that detention?"

He didn't really know if he should tell George or if his twin would judge him for it. “We talked, that's all. She's not that bad."

"I mean, if you can call being a Deatheater not that bad."

"Well she isn't one, is she." There was the guilt again.

"Not yet." George scoffed.

"I just thought...well, I don't know really know." He shrugs. "It was just a thought."

"Well, stop bloody thinking about that and help me with this ageing potion instead."

Fred took a seat on the floor picking up one of the books, and as he pretending to read, he was unable to think about anything else.


	4. Three

Lilith's friends kept asking about what exactly had happened in the detentions, and she had been honest, up to a point. But how was she meant to tell them that she had a conversation with a Gryffindor, a Weasley no less, and it hadn't been the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, what she had said to him, admitted to him, and she convinced herself if he told anyone she would bloody strangle him. After that he had started to talk to her for the rest of the detentions, asking her questions and not trying to annoy her like he normally would. It was like her was trying to get to know her, but she wasn’t giving anything anyway.

As she sat in the great hall on that Friday morning listening to Pansy and Cordelia making plans for Hogsmeade the following day Cordelia also discussed with Pansy about how they had to start looking for dresses, otherwise her mother was going to ship her one from home and she couldn't possible have that. Lilith had her eyes down on her toast, nodding in agreement whenever Pansy ask for approval regarding a colour choice.

"You do know the dance isn't for two months" Lilith finally sighs. "They haven't even announced when they are going to open the cup yet so people can place their name in."

"Well it's important," Patsy insists. "Besides, I need to try and persuade Draco to take me before he decides on someone else. Lilith you couldn't talk to him, could you?"

"My little cousin doesn't exactly listen to me regarding anything." She chuckles.

Cordelia scoffs, interrupting the pair. "Merlin, look whose staring at you again."

Lilith look over to the Gryffindor table and sure enough Fred is gazing in her general direction, although when her eyes meet his they cast down to his breakfast. What the hell was he playing at?

"That's every morning this week, I feel like there's something you're not telling us?"

"He's repugnant." She lies. "and I told you, nothing."

"They’re so pathetic." Cordelia laughs. "Anyway, I know there's going to be some very attractive Dumstrung boys to take us to the Yule Ball. Also, I’ve decided I’m wearing Green, so you better decide on something else."

Pansy rolls her eyes slightly before answering. "You can't just claim a colour."

"Of course, I can." Cordelia smirks.

Lilith pushes the last of the toast around her plate before finally deciding she wasn't hungry anymore. "I need to go see Madame Pomfrey."

"About your wrist? You should tell your uncle; he could probably get that George expelled if you wanted."

"It's Fred, and it was an accident.” She notes the look of confusion from her friend for slightly defending him. “Besides, Lucius couldn't get rid of Mad eye after what he did to Draco it's not as if he could do anything."

"Poor Draco." Pansy murmurs and Lilith huffs.

"He was a ferret for less than a minute. He'll live."

As Lilith leaves the great hall, she breathes a sigh. She needed someone to talk about anything other than the Yule ball for five minutes.

"Lestrange!"

She stops and rolls her eyes as she hears Fred's voice call her from down the corridor, a few other students look at the pair as Fred jogs up next to her, brushing the hair from his face and smiling at her. Lilith's more than aware there's a few Slytherins there as she looks up at him.

"We're in public Weasley."

He bits his bottom lip as he tries to supress the smile. "Oh, so it's only detention I can talk to you?"

She sees a pair of Slytherin girls stare at her and she starts to walk away.

"So, we're walking and talking then?"

"Well I'm walking."

As they turn a corner to an empty corridor, she realises he's still following her, so she finally turns. "Yes?"

"oh, now you'll talk."

"Because I'm sure you would have liked all of your friends to see us talking, right?"

He doesn't respond to that as he leans against the wall, hands in pockets.

"What do you want?" She asks and he clears his throat.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

She freezes for a moment as she considers what he just said. "Why?" She says with disgust which forces him to laugh.

"Well I don't know. I was thinking, I wanted to talk to you some more, outside of a detention setting that is." He smiles gently and she can see him swallow hard. "Crazy as the notion may seem."

“It’s been a week since then…why are you suddenly so keen?”  
  
He shrugs as he gazes down at his feet. “Just been thinking about y -,” He seems to force himself to stop and his heads finally faces hers. “Just…thinking.”

"And if anyone says anything?"

He shrugged. "I won't tell you if you won't."

Lilith must have been losing it because for a moment she considered it. "I can't." She finally responds.

"Courtyard. twelve o'clock?"

"Are you deaf?"

With a smile he pushes himself off the wall "Well, how about I wait at the courtyard for you at twelve, and if you don't show up, I know it's a firm no."

"It is a firm no."

"Courtyard, 12!" He insists as he shoots her a final smile and heads back in the direction they came.

**\-----**

That Saturday Lilith sat in the common room, staring at the clock above the fireplace, it was five to twelve, and she knew Fred was probably already waiting in the courtyard for her, but she had no intention of showing up.

It was ridiculous, he was ridiculous. She flicked through her potions book even though she wasn't paying attention to any of the words, her eyes occasionally wavering up to the clock which was slowly ticking towards twelve.

Good. He'll wait five minutes, get bored and then head on his way. No big deal.

The others had already left for Hogsmeade, she had been planning on finishing her Dark Arts essay, maybe finally finish that letter to Nessie.

Ten past. He would have given up by now, right?

Well, she needed to go to the Library anyway, and she needed to cut through the courtyard to get there...

Lilith feels the nerves bubble in her stomach as she make her way up the stairs from the Dungeons and start the walk towards the courtyard, trying to convince herself the only reason she's going this way is because it's the quickest to the library, not because she just wants to make sure.

But it's empty. She feels slight relief as starts to head across the courtyard, then she hears his voice.

"Hello trouble."

It scared her more than she cared to admit. She turns to see him sat in one of the archways, smile on his face. She tries to act cool, like he didn't just give her the fright of her life.

"Oh, I'm trouble?"

Fred flashes a wicked smile. "Oh you are most definitely the definition of trouble. Besides, you did land us in detention, pun intended."

"That wasn't - "

He cuts her off and she assumes it's because he doesn't want an argument. "Ready? Considering you are fifteen minutes late." He stands up from his spot and takes a few steps over to her.

"Well you didn't have to wait around."

He shrugged. "I had a feeling."

As she stares at him, she can feel that feeling in her stomach from earlier. Merlin what was she doing, a week ago she wouldn't have even looked at Weasley, but now he was looking at her with such warmth it was starting to hurt her chest.

"Fred - "

A group of Hufflepuffs walk through and she remind silent until they've gone past.

"Look I don't know what you think this is, but, it's not...what you think it is."

"oh? because I thought it was a walk down to Hogsmeade."

"Well what would your friends say if we did...go for a walk."

"Probably exactly the same as what yours would, I'm guessing."

"It's just...not very smart. Is it?"

"If everything I did was smart, I wouldn't have half as much fun."

Lilith wants to smile but hold it back. "Fine." She finally agrees. "One hour."

"All I need." He smirks.

As they walk it's Fred who does most of the talking, in all honesty she didn't really know what to say or what they could even talk about, but he just seemed to ramble on and on about school, his friends. She was starting to think she probably seemed extremely boring in comparison.

"So, are you going to enter the tournament." He asks. "Just think, the fame of being the Triwizard Champion and a thousand gallons to boot."

"The potential death or dismemberment makes it much less appealing. Besides I'm too young anyway."

"Me too, but I'm not letting that stop me."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see. So, did you know you don't really talk unless you're having a moan?"

Fred takes a seat on the wall outside the shrieking Shack. It felt like it was probably the only place in Hogsmeade that was safe from prying eyes.

"Sorry, I don't have much to say."

"Well, I told you about my family."

"All eight hundred of them."

He rolls his eyes. "What about yours? What's it like with the Malfoy's?"

"It's...interesting."

Fred raises an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well, I don't talk to my uncle. But my aunt, she's ok. They put a roof over my head, so." Lilith laughs and shakes her head.

"I always wondered what the Malfoy's get up to for fun. Do they even know of the concept?"

She smirks. "Not really. When I'm home I keep to myself, or there's this village I go to sometimes that's a few miles from the Manor. But, doesn’t really feel like home."

She can feel him staring at her as she looks out towards the crumbling house, and finally she turns her face to meet his.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Lilith mimics his smile and wets her lips. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering," He pauses for a moment, as if he's re-thinking what he was going to say and then he cracks a smile. "If it's true Malfoy Manor has a sex dungeon in their cellar?"

She can't help the laugh that comes out as soon as hears the words and his grin grows bigger.

**\-----**

The next morning at breakfast Lilith sat there, playing with the bowl of pumpkin porridge she had served for herself. She could see Fred sat at the Gryffindor table with George, but she tried her best not to watch.

Cordelia takes a seat opposite brushing the face from her face as she leans over and grabs some toast. "What's wrong with you?" She asks reaching for the jam next.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"Well, I think I found a date for the Yule Ball." Cordelia says with a smirk and looks up the head of the table to Head Boy Atticus Phlegm.

"Oh, so that's where you were last night."

"Maybe. You never told me how nice the prefect's bathroom is."

Lilith raises an eyebrow. "Must have slipped my mind."

The letter drops on the table in front of them and Cordelia grabs it. "oh, it's for you." She says as she passes it over.

"One of my many admirers." Lilith jokes, but furrows her eyebrow in confusion, not recognising the scribble on the front and tears the letter open.

**_Seeing as we can't be seen together in public for fear of scolding from our friends, meet me at the astronomy tower tomorrow night at 8._ **

**_F._ **

She looks past Cordelia's shoulder to Fred who is trying to cover up the smile with his hand.

"Who is it?"

"Just my aunt." She says as she folds the letter up and shoves it into her pocket. "Asking if she needs to send a dress."

"Remember, not green."


	5. Four

Fred couldn't have felt more stupid whilst he lay on that bed, stroking his newly grown beard. So much for fame and a thousand Gallons. Now he was just worried about his mother strangling him when she saw them next.

"I think we were pretty close actually. We did get the ageing bit somewhat right." George mummers from his bed.

"Too much Moonseed? Maybe not enough Wormwood?" Fred ponders, he knew he shouldn't have left George in charge of the potion.

"We've missed our chance. A thousand gallons gone, just like that."

"Well, chances are we would've died during the first task. That or...mum would have killed us first."

When Fred hears Madame Pomfrey footsteps clatter against the floor, he pushes himself up to the head of the bed watching her as she walks over to the pair with a disappointed look on her face.

"I was hoping I could've waited until after Christmas to see you two, but here we are." She passes them both a potion each which they down with no hesitation, gagging as they do.

"That's horrific." They say in unison and the old witch shoots them a glare.

"Well that's what you get for taking whatever silly potion you did. That should reverse any affects, but it will take a few hours."

"Hours?" Fred looks at the clock, it was almost three.

"We still have time for plan b Freddie?" George mumbles but he receives a scowl from the healer.

"Think that dream is dead Georgie."

Once the last of the grey hair disappeared from their face Pomfrey finally allowed them to leave. It was almost half eight, and Fred was hoping Lilith had decided to wait in the astronomy tower for him, the only thing was trying to lose George without making him too suspicious. He waits until they are outside the fat lady before patting down his pockets, attempting his best acting.

"Shit. I left my wand in the hospital wing."

"We can go back?"

"No, it's fine. You head inside. Bit silly both of us going back."

George gives his brother a curious look but with a shrug makes his way through the portrait and Fred starts running. By the time he's reached the bottom of the astronomy towers his heart is pounding in his chest, but it's probably from the fact he's out of breath and the stitch in his side which is throbbing tremendously.

But by the time he reaches the top the disappointment hits him. She's not there. Of course, she wouldn't have waited around, in fact she probably thought he had skipped out on her, if she had even showed up. He takes a seat in one of the arches and looks out across the grounds. What was he doing? Sneaking around, especially behind George's back. He told his brother everything and now, well, he knew exactly what his brother's reaction would be.

Merlin's beard what was wrong with him. She was...well, freaking Lestrange. Ever since their walk in Hogsmeade all he could think about was talking to her again which was such a strange notion.

"Hello trouble."

His head snaps around to Lilith who is stood at top of the stairs. He immediately stands up but doesn't go over. He doesn't want to seem too eager.

"You're late." He says as he folds his arms across his chest and she smirks.

"Actually, you're late. But I'll let you off just this once, considering the circumstances. I see you're back to normal."

"Heard about that did you?"

"Oh yes." She laughs. "You were quite the topic of conversation in the Slytherin common room. Draco was happy that they stopped talking about the incredible bouncing ferret for more than ten minutes."

Fred laughs at the memory of seeing Ferret Malfoy go down Crabb's trousers.

"So, you wanted to meet again Weasley?"

"Yeah, uh, one second." He heads to one of the tables in the room and pulls out the box he had stashed there earlier, just in case he had forgotten. "I thought we could play Wizard's chess."

She raises an eyebrow. "Interesting, I suppose. Why exactly?"

"My grandad used to say you can learn everything you need to know about a witch if you play wizard chess with them. And I thought we could make it interesting?"

"Strip Chess I'm guessing."

He laughs. If only. "No. So, when you take out another person's piece you get to ask them a question, and they have to answer, truthfully."

She looks between him and chess board in his hands. "I can't believe this is what my Saturday night has come to."

Wasn't the worse yes he's ever heard. Fred takes a seat on the ground and set out the game, eyes flickering up to watch her take a seat on the ground cross legged, brushing her long hair back, and when she catches him, he snaps his head back down to the chess set.

"I'll let you pick, seeing as it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

She turns the chess set so the white pieces are in front of him. "You can go first; you'll need the advantage."

He grins. "Pawn to D4." The white piece slides across the board.

"Pawn to D6."

"Pawn to A3."

She pouts her lips slightly as she thinks. "Rook to D7."

"Pulling out the big guns already? Pawn to H4."

"You do know if you stick with your little guys this is going to be a quick game."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." He smirks.

It's only a few moves later when his bishop takes out a pawn. He stares at her for a moment as he tries to think of a question, but his mind has gone blank. "I suppose - " What a moment for his brain to stop working. "Favourite colour?"

"Wow. You just wasted that one, didn't you?" She laughs. "Black."

"That's a bit boring isn't it?"

She shrugs. "Queen to A5. No guesses for what yours is, Gryffindor."

Her queen smashes his little pawn and she smirks. "Which of your siblings do you dislike the most."

Good question, but he scoffs. "I don't dislike any of them."

She purses her lips slightly and smiles. "Percy?"

He can't help but smirk. "He's just a bit of a twat sometimes."

"That was the impression I always got." She laughs.

It's a few more goes before she takes out his knight with a look of satisfaction of her face.

"You know considering this was your idea you're shocking at it?"

"Alright. Hit me with it."

"Who was your first ever kiss with?"

Dammit, why hadn't he asked that? But he was slightly pleased that she was intrigued.

"You sure you don't want to know my favourite colour?"

"That's a terribly boring question don't you think?" She teases.

He sighs, not wanting to admit it. "Grimilda Hubble."

She makes a face. "From Hufflepuff?"

"It was very minty...and wet." He stares at the board trying to find a piece to take out, then he smirks. "Bishop to H3."

Tiny pieces of her bishop going flying as he says. "Same question."

"Stealing my ideas?" She laughs slightly, but for some reason her smile quickly disappears. "Toby Dighton. Bishop to C8.

"Who? I don't know all the Slytherins. Knight to D7."

He can see her growing more uncomfortable with her conversation. She's staring at the board as she answers. "He lived in the village near Malfoy Manor actually. We were eight and adorable. He had bright blue eyes. I was smitten"

"He doesn't go here?"

"No." Is all she says. The silence grows until she finally speaks. "it's your turn."

He looks at for a moment as he ponders asking the question. Fuck it.

"Was he a muggle?"

Her eyes are avoiding his again. "You know you just got three questions for the price of one there."

"Bishop to A2." He doesn't even wait for the little pawn to get smashed before he asks. "Was he a muggle?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not answering my question."

She fidgets slightly. "Knight to F3. He may have been."

"Rook to F5."

Another one of her pieces goes down and she looks stunned. "You're better at this than I thought you would be."

"What happened?"

Lilith takes in a deep breath and tucks a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "My uncle found out and next time I saw him he didn't know who I was." She shrugs as if that's a completely normal thing to of happened.

"That doesn't sound slightly traumatic." He says with every ounce of sarcasm he can muster.

"Well, at least he was alive." She attempts to joke. Fred can see she's clearly hating this line of questioning. "You know you've wasted three perfectly good questions. "

"Queen to D9."

There goes one of her knights.

"Go on then."

Fred swallowed hard as he tries to think, then suddenly he knows what he wants to ask but he's not sure if he should.

"Do you like me?"

She smirks slightly, her eyes casting down to the chest set. She picks up a broken piece of a pawn and starts to play with it between her fingers. "I think the issue may be that you think you like me." He can feel his mouth grow dry as she smiles gently at him. "But you wouldn't, not really. Not if you got to know me."

"Well, tell me then."

She bites her lips as she seems to be thinking of all the reason why. "I'm very Selfish. I'm arrogant."

"You haven't met me, have you?" He says with a grin.

"I'm also incredibly judgemental. Like I don't know what you think that thing on your head is but it's certainly not a haircut."

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. "I thought I looked quite handsome to be honest. Rugged?"

Fred notices her trying to suppress the smile. "Queen to A4. Checkmate."

"What?" His eyes scan the board and his mouth drops slightly. "Well done Lestrange."

"Look," Lilith pushes herself up from the ground and he follows suite. "This was...interesting but I just don't see how we can just keep - "

"Being friends?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

She starts to step back away from him towards the stairs. "I should go. Before people start wondering where I am."

He watches as she turns and starts to walk down the stairs before plucking up the courage. "Oh - Lestrange?"

Lilith stops and turns her head back to him. "Yes Weasley."

He licks his bottom lip. "You never did answer my question?"

Fred can see her attempting to hide the smile. "And I never will." As she disappears down the staircase Fred lets out the breath, he was holding in. "Well," He murmurs to himself as he pulls out his wand to clean the chess set up. "I'm fucked."

**\-----**

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?"

Fred looks up from his breakfast as his twin takes a seat opposite him at breakfast the next morning.

"Couldn't find my wand, had to search half the bloody school looking for it, didn't I?"

He doesn't enjoy lying to George, but he knows it's better than the truth. He doesn't really want the bollocking he's going to get if George did find out what he had been up to.

There's shouting coming from the hallway just outside the great hall. Fred and George share a glance before scrambling from the table and running to join the crowd. Ron and Seamus are already there watching the spectacle.

Goyle has Neville by the neck, scuffing his hair while other students laugh. Draco is laughing hysterically as Neville is dragged around the place. Fred looks at George, ready to intervene when they hear the yell.

Lilith is there, grabbing the scruff of Goyles neck and violently pulling him off Neville which caused the rotund Slytherin to yell out in pain while Neville falls to floor.

"What are you doing Goyle?" She snaps at him, grabbing harder.

"We were just messing around!"

"oh, were you?" She does something with her hand and he cries out again, Fred can't help but be mildly impressed. "Apologise you Slug."

Goyle mumbles something everyone else can't hear and this time she pulls out her wand causing him to yell with wide eyes. "SORRY!"

"Properly!"

"I"M SORRY LONGBOTTOM!"

"For?"

"For being a Slug." Goyle looks like he's about to cry and Fred couldn't help the laugh that escapes his throat.

Lilith lets go and he drops to the floor with a thud, scrambling up and running past the twins. Fred watches as Lilith and Neville, whose still on the floor, stare at each other for a moment before she finally breaks the gaze.

"Shows over. Back to your boring existences please."

Fred tries to catch her eye but she's already walking away down the corridor, and the crowd starts to disperse.

"Thought you were a goner for a minute mate." Ron says as he helps Neville off the floor.

Seamus helps him up to, dusting off the back off Neville's robes for him. "Yeah, who knew Lestrange of all people would've saved you."

"Yeah." Neville mumbles with a tight jaw.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast Neville, Freddie are you coming?" George asks and Fred nods as he follows them back into the great hall.

Fred has managed to slip away while George had been distracted by Alicia Spinnett, he had gone to the library, a feeling telling him that's where he would find her, and he was right. Fred finds her at one of the tables in the back, book open in front of her. He grabs a random book from a shelf and takes a seat opposite, flipping to a random page. She doesn't look at him, but he sees her sigh.

"So, that was interesting."

"Was it?" She asks as she turns the page. "As a prefect I can't have students in my house bullying others, it makes us look bad."

"Oh, so the fact it was Neville had absolutely nothing to do with it, eh?"

She bites her lip and finally looks up at him. "Is he ok?" She asks.

"He's had worse done to him. You know you're pretty scary when you need to be."

She gives him a sad glance and tucks a strand of hair behind her "I'll talk to Draco. I don't know how much good it will do, but - I'll see."

Her eyes move back down to the book and Fred watches her for a moment, knowing exactly what he wants to say, but knowing it's such a bad idea.

Finally, she slams her hands down on the book and shoots him an annoyed glare.

"What? What is it?"

"I do think I like you." Fred tells her and her eyes widen slightly. "You were right." He says with a shrug, trying to play it off. "Actually, I take that back - " He sees the slight relief on her face, and he smirks before continuing. 'I know, I like you."

Fred doesn't know what else to say but she's not saying anything either. Her hand is playing with corner of the page she was about to turn, and he wants to reach out and grab it, but he fights every urge to do it.

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"You don't" She insists.

"I bloody do." He swears harder.

"You bloody don't!" She says in a hushed tone, but the anger is there. "Just stop Weasley, ok? It's never going to happen." Lilith slams the book shut before walking away from the table, leaving Fred to try and think of a plan b.


	6. Five

Lilith could feel Fred's eyes on her for most of transfiguration, but she refused to acknowledge him, keeping her eyes down on her book, declining to look in his direction. He was moronic, thinking he had a chance with her or that it was ever going to happen, for starters he was a Weasley so that was an automatic no. He was also childish, a Gryffindor for crying out loud. She just imagined bringing him home for Christmas and Lucius fainting on the spot.

So why did she keep thinking about him then. It didn't help that he seemed to be bloody everywhere suddenly, and she had known in the library that rejecting him wouldn't put him off because he seemed more determined than ever

After the class had finished, she gathered her things, waiting for the others to leave, most of all the bloody Weasley twins so she could make it to her next lesson without having to bump into him. As she walks towards the door when the professor walks up to her "Ms Lestrange, may I see you for a moment?"

She freezes for a moment but walks over the desk, watching as McGonagall flicks her wand and closes the door leaving the two witches alone in the classroom.

"I heard about the incident regarding Mr Longbottom - "

Great. "Professor that wasn't - "

"Toffee?"

Lilith sits there for a moment stunned, not quite sure she just heard what she did.

"Excuse me professor?"

"Would you like a toffee?" The elderly Witch holds out a tin and Lilith is more than confused, she didn't like them, but she reaches forward, taking one of the wrapped sweets from the tin.

"Now, I would never encourage physical violence against a student, especially from a prefect."

"Professor I didn't - "

McGonagall holds up a hand and Lilith stops talking.

"I am aware of your history with Longbottom." The two witches stare at each other for what feels like an eternity to her. "So, I do appreciate you standing up for him."

Lilith is fiddling with the toffee in her hands. "I don't go near Neville usually. I know he despises me."

'I don't think Mr Longbottom has it in him to despise anyone."

She hoped that was true, but she didn't really believe it. The professor starts to talk about proper protocol for dealing with bullying, but Lilith's mind starts to wander. McGonagall had taught at the school for years; she must have taught her -

"Lestrange, are you listening to me?"

"Yes." She quickly responds. "Sorry professor."

The teachers look at her uneasily for a moment. "What wrong Lestrange?"

Lilith bites her lip for a moment while she ponders, couldn't hurt, right?

"I suppose...I was wondering, what were they... I mean, my parents were they ever just..." She doesn't even really know what to ask, or how to ask it. "You taught them…so…."

The silence seems to engulf the two of them and Lilith wishes she had kept her mouth shut. But the professor starts to talk.

"Your father was quiet, kept to himself mostly...but your mother - " Lilith is waiting for McGonagall to answer, but the older witch seems to be stalling. "Well, she could be very cruel." She says honestly, Lilith was expecting her to lie for some reason.

She's still fiddling with the toffee in her hands. "I can be cruel." She remarks, guilt washing over her.

"I believe her cruelty came from a place of Malice, rather than hurt."

Lilith swallows hard, wishing she was on her way to her next lesson.

"Now, If I hear anymore incidents about you and your fellow Slytherins I will tell Professor Snape, is that clear?"

"Yes professor. I'm sorry." She remarks as she starts to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Ms Lestrange? You know how to dance, don't you?"

Lilith has a sudden daydream of McGonagall asking her to the Yule ball. "In what context...professor."

"Well I'm aware your Uncle holds parties for the more well to do in the wizarding community. And with the Yule Ball approaching I wanted to teach my students how - "

"How not to crush each other's feet at the dance?" She interrupts.

The professor smiles. "Exactly. Would you mind assisting?"

It was the last thing she wanted to do. She couldn't imagine anything worse that having to teach a bunch of people who hated her how to not be clumsy oafs.

"Professor, I would like to but - " McGonagall is staring at her and Lilith lets out a sigh. "I'd love to. Just, let me know when. " She says with a fake smile before heading off to divination, shoving the sweet into her robes.

**\-----**

"Of course, potter would have been chosen, it's not as if there's anyone else in this school who could possibly compete apart from magical orphan himself."

Lilith rolls her eyes. She had been listening to her cousin rant about Harry Potter for almost a week now, ever since the Triwizard cup had picked him it had been Potter this and Potter that. She was starting to resent the name entirely.

"It's just so typical. There isn't a single thing in this school that Potter doesn't get his teeth into."

"You know Draco you're starting to sound exactly like your father."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Lilith scoffs. How long did she have?

"Well, hopefully the idiot falls off his broom and he can't compete." Draco murmurs from his spot on the sofa opposite.

"I'm starting to think you might be jealous?"

"Jealous?!" He almost spits at her. "I'm not jealous of Potter."

"Well why wouldn't you be? When people refer to him it's the boy who lived, with you it's incredible bouncing ferret."

She tries not to laugh at his now furious face. "I told you, father is going to deal with that oaf Mad eye."

"We'll see, won't we?" She sighs. "Draco, I actually wanted to talk to you about - " She knows it's going to bring up more questions than she wants, but she did promise Fred. "About Longbottom."

"What about him?" Draco says with a sneer.

"You have got to stop bullying him. You need to get your little lackeys to back off."

Draco raises an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"Why? it's only Longbottom?"

Lilith knew Draco didn't know, and she was intending on keeping it that way.

"Because your little morons are constantly losing us house points, and wouldn't it be nice to win for once?"

It was the only excuse she could think of that was glaringly obvious. Draco huffs and she accepts that as a yes. So, she changed the subject.

"Who are you going to the Yule ball with?"

"Haven't decided. All the girls fighting over me?" He says smugly.

She wants to throw up in her mouth.

"Pansy won't shut up about it. So, can you please do me a favour and get it over with so when I eat my breakfast in peace, I don't want to throw it up."

Draco smirks. "Maybe, need to see what my options are."

"Your option is Pansy, so take it."

"Well, who are you going with? Also, my mother said you need to tell her which dress to send if you're not buying a new one."

"I'm going to look with Cordelia today actually, and besides it's not like there's anyone at this school I would go with."

"Well when I was with Victor Krum the other day - "

"Stalking more like." she mutters under her breath.

"I heard a few of those Durmstrung boys talking about you."

Lilith can feel the sick again. "Excuse me while I wait with bated breath..."

"Come on Lestrange!" She suddenly hears Cordelia call as she makes her way up from the Dormitories. "I need to find something stunning to wear to the yule ball that makes my date cu - oh, look, it's Ferret Boy."

Draco slams down the book he just picked up and marches out of the room, much to Cordelia's delight.

Lilith sighs as she stood from the sofa, discarding her book. "Are you ever going to stop calling him that?"

"When it stops being funny I will, so, no." Cordelia says with a smug smile.

**\-----**

Lilith sat in the armchair outside of the dressing room in Gladrags, listening to Cordelia from behind the curtain as she squeezed herself into another dress. It had been over an hour now and she could feel her stomach start to rumble as she leaned back in the chair.

"Can we please get something to eat soon, I'm starving!"

"Yes alright! Just hold on!"

Cordelia exists the dressing room in the tight fitting assemble, admiring herself in the mirror. "So?" She asks, fixing the straps. "Mother wanted to send me a dress from home but I'm not wearing something I've already worn."

"It's...very Green, and uh - " She gestures to her chest and Cordelia smiled. "Well, I can't show it off the rest of the time, I might as well now. oh!" She spins around and cast a disgusted look at Lilith.

"What's this I hear about you playing with Gryffindors?"

Lilith almost fell out of the chair. "What?"

"Well I heard you practically strangled Goyle trying to stop him beating up some pathetic fourth year."

She feels slight relief. She thought for a minute someone had seen her with Fred.

"Those two morons my cousin calls friends are constantly losing Slytherin points. Besides, the little prat deserved it."

"I suppose. I thought you were going soft for a moment." Cordelia sighs. "Oh, go try something, you said you would."

Lilith lets out a huff, but she had been eyeing the dress by the window. "Fine. Only if it will get you to shut up and then get some food."

"I'll get you a pumpkin pasty."

"You know I can't stand those" She sighs as she heads over to the dresses while Cordelia admires herself in the mirror again.

"Well, this is a maybe I suppose."

Lilith stood in the dressing room looking down at the soft material, her fingers playing with the fabric. God why had she picked the red dress. She rolls her eyes, she knows exactly why, but it was stupid to say the least.

"Are you decent?"

The curtain pulls back and Cordelia stands there mouth slightly ajar.

"Oh god Lilith, that's very red."

"What's wrong with red?" Lilith sighs as she walks past her and goes to look in the mirror.

"Nothing." Cordelia says. "It's just...red. It looks nice, I suppose."

Lilith can't help but note the jealously in her tone. "I'm not sure I like the neckline, it's too high."

"You could always enchant it black, that is more your colour."

The bell from the door rings but Lilith doesn't turn as she stares at herself in the mirror. Maybe Cordelia was right, maybe it was too red?

"Fucking hell." She hears Cordelia murmurs. "I think they might be stalking you."

Lilith finally turns her head to see Fred and George entering the shop and suddenly she wishes the floor would open and swallow her whole.

"Merlin's beard." She hears George mumble and he yanks Fred's arm, but she sees the grin on his face as he heads in their direction.

"Oh look, it's Father Time, and Father stupid." Cordelia says first.

"Oh look, it's the wicked bitch of north." Fred says with a smirk.

Cordelia arches an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's a muggle reference." George answers on his twin's behalf.

"And not even the right one." Lilith chimes up, noticing Fred's slight smile.

"I'm surprised you're in here." Cordelia scoffs. "Even the socks are out of your price range."

As they exchange insults, she can see Fred staring at her, his eyes wandering up and down, and when they finally meet hers again, he smiles slightly, and she snaps her head back to the mirror. They hadn't spoken since the library despite his smug looks and constant stares, not to mention she had received a letter at breakfast Wednesday morning with the same scruffy handwriting which was currently under her bed as she couldn't bring herself to open it.

"Does the person you're going with know they are going with a soul sucking Dementor?" Fred asks Cordelia. She notices the look on Cordelia's face in the mirror and suddenly wants to smack Fred. Yes, Cordelia was stuck up, a snob and pretty much despised anyone that wasn't a Slytherin or pure blood, but she was still one of the few in the school hadn't tormented her at some point so that counted for something.

"Fred that's a bit rude." George chimes up. "I would say more banshee like if you ask me."

She had enough.

"So which house elves are you two taking to the dance." Lilith remarks and she sees Fred's flash of confusion. "Actually, that's probably still punching above your weight."

She takes Cordelia's arm and starts to lead her away. "Now if you don't mind, we have better things to do than be seen with - " She looks them up and down. "Well, it's not as if you're anyone, are you?"

She can feel Fred's eye burning into her as they disappear back into the changing rooms.

**\-----**

"What's wrong with you?"

They were in potions; Lilith was slicing the stewed mandrake while Cordelia mixed the potion. The events from the previous day was still weighing heavily on her mind. Yes, she had been mean, only slightly in her opinion, to the Fred and George but she had only done it in Cordelia's defence. Besides, that wasn't what was ruining her mood, it was the letter she has received at breakfast that morning.

"Nothing."

Cordelia looks back behind her shoulder and Lilith knows she's staring at the twins who had been glaring at the back of Cordelia's head moments ago. "Oh, for god sake you're still not mopping about the twins, are you?"

"No." She sighs back.

"What is it then?"

Lilith groans and checks Snape isn't looking as she pulls the letter out from under her book and slides it across the table so Cordelia can read it too. Her mouth drops slightly.

"Fudge's son?"

Lilith grimaces as she keeps cutting. "It was only the parties at first but now they keep inviting them both to the house for bloody tea." She says with disgust. "Now he won't stop writing to me."

Cordelia smirks. "I've met him. He's quite handsome. Bit handsy."

'Tell me about it." Lilith murmurs, knowing too well how handsy he could be.

"You're going to say yes, right?"

"Fred stop adding so bloody much!" The yell comes from the back of the dungeon and suddenly Snape is marching past them.

"I've already told him no three times, but he keeps asking."

There's a sudden massive bang from back of the classroom and black smoke stares to fill the air, forcing the students to choke as they run out of the dungeons. They are spluttering in the hallway and coughing when Fred and George finally emerge laughing hysterically, covered in black soot and whatever remnants of the potion that didn't end up on the dungeon ceiling.

Snape is suddenly in the hallways and the twins immediately shut up, but still with wide grins on both their faces. "Only you two idiots could mess up something as simple as an Oculus potion!"

"It was his fault!" They chimed in unison pointing at each other and several students hold back their laughs after receiving angry glares from Snape.

"You two morons have ruined one too many of my classes for the last time. You will both serve detention with me for rest of the week and as of next lesson you will be split up! The rest of you have the twins to thank for your new potions partners."

There are several groans amongst the students and the twins suddenly stop smiling.


	7. Six

As Fred sat at breakfast, he could see Lilith across the room with Draco, book open in front of them, she was obviously helping him with homework. It felt weird knowing that she was related to that little weasel, even if they were only cousins. But still, watching them now reminded him of how he would help Ginny and he wondered if they were like that? He sees her brush the hair out of Draco's eyes and he bats her off, then she starts laughing and Fred can't help but smile a bit.

'Right. So far, we have eighteen for Cedric, twenty-four for Krum, fourteen for Fleur and...geez, three for Harry."

Fred wasn't listening in the slightest, he was noticing how pretty she looked today.

"Fred!"

"Hm?"

"Did you just hear a word I said?"

"Yeah, sort of." He turns his gaze away before George noticed what he's looking at. Harry takes a seat in front of them and the twins shoot him a smile.

"Better eat up Potter." Fred starts, allowing George to finish.

"You're going to need your strength for tomorrow."

"I'm not particular hungry."

"So, what do you think it's going to be?" Fred asks.

"Trolls?"

"Centaurs?"

"Dragons?"

The twins both look at each. "Severus Snape" They chuckle, but Harry doesn't seem to want to laugh.

"Come on, cheer up mate. It's not all bad." Fred is trying to be reassuring but he's not sure how good of a job he's doing.

"We're got five to one odds on you. So, you're at least in with a chance." George adds on.

Ron takes a seat with Seamus at the head of the table and Harry suddenly stands, marching out of the great hall.

"Lover tiff." They both mumble as they go back to their breakfast.

** \----- **

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception." Of all Lessons this was going to be the most painful, and Fred could think of a million and one other places he would rather be than learning to dance from McGonagall. "On Christmas eve night we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity."

"Bloody hope not." Both Fred and George mutter to each other.

"I wonder if Snape is teaching the Slytherins how to waltz?" Harry asks Ron.

"Not even the Slytherins deserve to see Snape prancing about." He hears Ron mummer and he tries to contain the laugh.

"Mr Weasley." McGonagall shoots across the room and Ron suddenly sits up.

"Yes?" His little brother mumbles.

"Will you join me please?" The professor asks as she practically drags him from the chair and to the centre of the room. "Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"On my waist."

A few laughs and a wolf whistle burst through the room as the music starts to play.

"You're never going to let him forget this are you?" Harry asks.

"Never." Fred and George answer back. If only someone had a camera.

There are several bursts of laughter as the doors open. Fred smile drops slightly when he sees Lilith enter, walking sheepishly up to old witch.

"Oh, Ms Lestrange! Come here please."

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was with professor sprout."

"Not to worry. Ms Lestrange here, is well versed with dance, so I've asked her to join us today to help some of you with two left feet. Any volunteers?

There's silence throughout the room, but Fred automatically sticks his hand up.

"What are you doing?" George hisses.

Fred smirks and pats George on the back. "Taking one for the team, mate."

"Rather you than me." He hears George grumble.

Fred walks over and curtseys gaining a few laughs from people before reaching to place a hand on her waist, but she steps back.

"Professor I'm sure Fred - or George," Smooth. "is perfectly fine. Maybe I can help a younger student?"

"Ms Lestrange, this ball is about unity. I'm not asking you to marry Mr Weasley just simply practice with him. Now, hand on waist!"

He does as he's told even though the entire time, she's glaring at him.

"Now now," He hums. "This is about unity."

"Waist." She says and moves his hand from her hip to where it should be.

Fred takes her hand in his, entwining their fingers together but she's quick to correct him and just places hers in his.

"Now everyone on your feet." McGonagall demands and the girls stand at once.

As they start to sway, he tries to make eye contact, the only trouble is she's looking everywhere other than at him.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this."

"Well, I am bloody trying." She sighs. More people in the classroom have started to pair together now and the noise grows louder.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're not talking to me?"

"If you can't figure it out, you're stupider than I thought."

He raises an eyebrow. "So, it has to be something I've done recently. Gladrags?"

"Oh look, he has a brain. Who knew?"

"Oh, come on? Cause I made fun of Cordelia? I mean she's - "

"What?"

Fred pauses for a moment when he sees the look on her face. He did want to say epic bitch but...then again, Lilith was friends with her..."She's your friend. And, I'm sorry. But in my defence, she started it."

"She did." She agrees.

"Plus, what you said, kind of mean."

"I don't want to talk about it."

So, he changes the subject. "Didn't know you knew how to dance."

"Like I said, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." He smirks and she rolls her eyes. "It's not that exciting. My Uncle throws a lot of parties. You're out of time."

"Oh?" He says as he twirls her round and she glares at him. "Why am I never invited?"

"Wizarding elite fortunately. Fudge and a few other toffees."

"The minster?"

She nods as they keep dancing.

"So, you dance with fudge? Not my cup of tea, but - "

"His son." She remarks.

"Oh. So, what's he like?"

She raises an eyebrow at his question. "He's...fine. I suppose. He was actually at Durmstrung until last year."

"Suppose he's all big and muscley then, only knows a few syllables."

Fred notices Lilith bite her lower lip as she tries not to laugh. "Are you jealous Weasley?"

"Me?!" He's would have been insulted by the question if it hadn't of been slightly true. "No." He lies. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you're asking a lot of questions for someone who isn't."

Fred suddenly realises their bodies have moved closer together, and she must have noticed too as she takes a step back.

"So, he's your boyfriend, I'm guessing."

She swallows hard. "No. I don't like him, not like that. I didn't really like anyone like that."

"You...didn't?"

He feels her hand on his shoulder tighten.

"Mr Weasley and Ms Lestrange that is lovely."

"Thank you, professor." They say in unison and Fred waits for McGonagall to walk off before carrying on.

"So... seeing as you're not dating fudge. Meet me tonight?"

He can see her hiding the smile as she shakes her head and give him a stern look. "No."

"Midnight outside of the Slytherin common room?"

She looks up at him. "No." She says again, softer than before.

"Come on," He's talking in hushed words as they dance with the others. "Are you saying you're not even a little bit tempted?"

"Do you not remember our conversation in the library."

"Yes, and I'm choosing to ignore it because you are in fact, wrong." He twirls her again but this time she doesn't glare, in fact he can see her trying to suppress the laugh.

"Am I so bad that you don't want to spend time with me?"

She ignores the question and asks ones of her own. "How are you so good at dancing?"

"I practice with George a lot." He says with a grin. "So, Midnight?" He dips her and she smacks his arm, so he pulls her up again, making sure their bodies are pressed together and he sees her swallow hard.

"Ms Lestrange!"

Fred almost jumps back when McGonagall appears behind them and Lilith automatically let's go.

"Ms Lestrange can you please help Finnigan." She says in a hushed voice. "He's already causing damage to Ms Granger."

"Of course, Professor."

He watches as she goes before moving off to the side, watching the students clumsily spin around. He crosses his arms as against his chest as he watches Lilith get her foot stepped on by Seamus. George appears by his side, hands in his pockets as he leans over.

"I saw that you know." George says in her ear.

"Saw what?" He asks and turns his head to face George who is smirking at him.

"That. You are not subtle at all."

"I am incredibly subtle. I am king of subtle."

"Oh yes, it's not at all obvious that you have a thing for Lilith Lestrange."

"I don't. It's not my fault she happens to be mildly attractive."

George scoffs.

"Listen little brother - "

"By four minutes." George interrupts.

"I don't know what you think you know but it's not what you think it is."

"Fine." George shrugs. "I won't worry about you running off with a Death Eater then."

The Ginger grits his teeth as he holds in the desire to tell George to shut up.

When the class disperses, he notices her at the end talking to the professor, he can't help but hold back until the other students have disappeared, walking over to the pair.

"Um, Professor?"

"What is it Mr Weasley?"

Fred bends down on one knee and looks up at the elderly witch. "Will you go to the yule ball with me?"

He notices Lilith cover her mouth as she tries to hold back the laugh. McGonagall, who looks less than impressed walks off and Fred watches her go. "One day professor!" He yells after her before turning to Lilith. "I think she wants me." He says with a satisfied grin.

"Aren't you a lucky one."

"So, tonight then?"

"For god sake, you're ridiculous do you know that?" She sighs as she walks out of the classroom, but Fred is right next to her again.

"It's part of my charm." He says with smirk. "We've already done Wizards chess; I was thinking exploding Snap?"

"No."

"Or we could sneak into Hogsmeade, I know this passage - "

Lilith is suddenly dragging him by the collar into an empty classroom and slamming the door behind them.

"Or, we could just do this?" He says with a smirk.

"Ok, I get it. You like me. You have made that abundantly clear for some strange fucking reason, but you need to stop."

"Why?"

"You don't even know me!"

"Well I'm bloody trying to get you know you, aren't I?" He says with a grin. "But you won't let me."

"How many more times can I say it? It's never going to happen! I get you have the whole charming, funny guy thing going on and that might work on lots of other girls but it's not for me, ok?"

As she rants, he can't help but smile and he sees her glare.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just very pretty when you're telling me off."

Lilith rolls her eyes and uses fingers to pinch her brow. "You're giving me a migraine."

"And also, you think I'm charming, eh?"

"Weasley - "

"Noticed you didn't mention the handsomeness, but I'll let that slide this time."

"Fred!"

"Lilith!" He answers back with a grin and sees she slightly smiles too. He just had a horrible idea, well, more stupid really, but he can't resist. "Go to the yule ball with me."

She stares at him stunned. "Are you mad?"

"A little" He smirks. "Go with me."

Her mouth is hung slightly open, like she struggling to get any words out.

Fred wets his lips. "So that's a yes?"

"No that's a..." She can't seem to finish the sentence. Lilith shakes her head and storms out of the classroom. Well, it wasn't a no.

** \----- **

"Ms Travers. You will work with Mr Jordan."

Fred sees the blonde rolls her eyes as she takes a seat next to lee, and his friend turns and make a fake sick motion. He did feel bad that Lee had to be stuck with Cordelia of all people.

"Weasley, Ms Johnson."

"Which one?" They both chime up and Snape glares.

"George."

George grins slightly as he gathers his books and takes a seat next to Angelina.

"Lestrange, other Weasley."

Fred smirks slightly when he sees her hand automatically shoot into the air and Snape looks over to her.

"Professor I insist I have a different partner."

"Ms Lestrange, yourself and the rest of the class have the Weasleys to thank for this current situation. Besides, with you as his partner if he does blow anything up then he is truly an imbecile."

Fred pulls as face as he's not sure if he should be insulted or not. He sees Lilith sighs as she grabs her books from the desk and makes her way to the back of the classroom, dumping them on the table before taking a seat.

"Well isn't this cosy." He says with a smile, but she ignores him, opening her potions book. "You know, shockingly, you can't avoid me forever. Especially since you're my new potions bestie."

"I can try."

"See." He smirks. "Got you talking."

He could've sworn for a second her saw a smile.

Fred could start to feel the boredom consuming him. They were being forced to copy notes from advance potion-making in silence and he could feel himself drifting off as he sat there, his head even dipping a few times as he tries to keep himself awake.

He looks over at Lilith next to him and of course her head is down as she writes. He watches her for a moment as she uses the back of thumb to rub her lips as she concentrates and he can't help but start to wonder what they would feel like against his, probably ridiculous soft. He leans on one hand, his eyes travelling down to see her skirt has travelled up her thighs slightly. He has to force himself to look away, because if she taught him he could imagine her strangling him right there on the desk, and he smirks to himself.

Fred finally snaps from his thoughts and gets an idea. He tears a piece of blank parchment off his notes and scribbles down a question before sliding it over to her. She doesn't notice at first and he prods her with his quill before she finally looks over and immediately rolls her eyes before going back to writing. So, he takes the note back and scribbles something else before passing it back.

**Favourite sweet?**

**Go on!**

She takes it and writes something before pushing it back.

_Sugar mice. You?_

He smiles at the fact she wanted to know too.

**Treacle Fudge**

Niceties out of the way he starts to get the serious questions.

**If you had to snog one teacher who would it be?**

He sees her smile slightly as she reads, and she scribbles something down.

_Lupin._

Fred's mouth drops open and he mouths 'seriously?' and she nods with a sheepish smile.

**I'd climb Hagrid like a tree.**

She lets out a laugh that fills the dungeon before covering her mouth, half of the student's heads whip round including the potions master and they both duck their heads down. He scribbles something else down once their heads are turned back.

**You're going to get us in trouble!**

_You started it!_

He looks at her expecting her to be annoyed but she's smiling as she goes back to her notes.

 **Never actually heard you properly laugh before**.

_Don't get used to it._

Oh, that was a challenge if he ever saw one.

**What's Snape's Boggart?**

_A cauldron full of shampoo?_

Damn she knew that one. Come on Fred, think. She takes the piece of parchment this time and flips it over, writing something else before sliding it back.

_if you had to choose between kissing Snape or a dementor who would you pick?_

He laughs slightly as he writes down his answer.

**Dementor. At least it would have experience in that department.**

Lilith lets out another loud laugh, harder this time and he can't help but chuckle as well, that is until he sees Snape storming towards them and in a panic, he grabs the slip of paper and shoves it into his mouth, much to Lilith's horror.

"What exactly is it that is so amusing in this corner of the classroom?" He says with a glare.

Fred shrugs, trying not to make it obvious he currently has a bit of parchment shoved in his gob. It's Lilith who chimes up.

"Professor, I'm sorry, I thought I felt something crawl up my leg and it tickled."

He doesn't seem at all convinced by her answer. "Weasley?"

"He doesn't talk sir." She interrupts. "He's shy."

Fred tries his hardest not to laugh again.

The professor looks between the two of them, clearly not impressed but he turns and heads towards the front of the classroom. "You will all work in silence!" He bellows and once he takes a seat Fred opens his mouth and pulls out the piece of now wet parchment just to see Lilith laugh into her hand.

He shoves it into his pocket and tears a new piece from the bottom of his work.

**Want to help with potions homework later?**

Fred sees her ponder for a moment before she finally writes down her answer.

_Library at 7?_

Success.


	8. Seven

Lilith finds him at one of the back tables near the forbidden section, his head down, rubbing the back of neck as he writes. The entire walk there she had tried to convince herself what a bad idea it was, but when she sets the books down on the table and Fred finally lifts his head with a smile, every doubt she had suddenly vanished.

"Hello trouble."

"You need to stop saying that." She sighs as she takes a seat.

"Never." He smirks. "Although today you did almost land us in another detention."

"Which was your fault I might add."

"I can't help being hilarious." He chuckles gently, stoping to look at her. "You have a really great laugh by the way."

She can feel the warmth rush to her face as she opens her potions book, then she tries desperately to change the subject.

"So, what did you need help with?"

"Me? Nothing." He shrugs. "I'm actually remarkably good at potions."

"But the other day - you almost blew up the classroom."

"Oh that?" He smiles and rubs his chin. "That was boredom more than anything. This on the other hand was just a clever ruse to get you to spend time with me."

Lilith can't help but smile then. "Using deception to get what you want? No one else you can hang out with?"

"No one else I want to with." He beams again and she can't help but think about nice his smile is. "So, is it true?"

"What?" She asks suddenly terrified that he can read her thoughts.

"That you had the hots for Lupin?"

She smirks slightly. "Didn't everyone?"

"Was it the scars? I've heard girls are very into that. The whole rugged, manly, I'm a werewolf aren't I sexy thing."

She bites her lip to hold back the laugh. "He was just very... I don't know." She shrugs.

"Bit scrawny." He remarks again.

"Not all boys can be Victor Krum."

"Hey, I have muscles too, from all the - " He swings his arm around, and Lilith raises an eyebrow. "Beating." He finishes.

She gives him a curious stare. "Like to beat off a lot, do you?" It was risky, and she tries not to laugh as she's saying it, but his reaction is more than pleasing.

He laughs out loud and starts to fumble a bit with his words, she's never seen him like that. "Oh, shut up, I didn't mean -. He's flustered and she tries not to laugh at his embarrassment. "Quidditch! I'm a beater aren't I, so you know, using the arms a lot."

"Of course."

He's still laughing, and she's certain his cheeks are starting warm up. "The jumper doesn't help show off the physic very well" He adds on.

"Plus, you're tall so it gets all stretched out."

"Exactly!"

She laughs again but then her mind starts to wander, wondering for a moment what he did look like under that jumper.

"Oliver Wood was very nice too." She adds, wanting to see his reaction.

"Oh, bloody hell." He chuckles. "Everyone fancied him, hell even the boys did."

"It's the accent." She says with a chuckle. "He also looked very good on a broom."

"I look outstanding on a broom." He smirks.

Lilith was certain he probably did.

"I miss quidditch." He sighs. "I miss flying around and hitting people so hard with a bludger they fall off their broom."

"Including Draco?"

"Oh I was always aiming for that little git."

Lilith tries not to laugh, that was her cousin after all.

"I don't suppose you've thought more about my offer?"

In fact, she had, a lot, but she wasn't going to let him know that. It was a terrible idea at best and she already knew what the reaction would be from her friends, and Draco…merlin she didn't even want to think about that.

"I thought you were joking."

"Never about something as serious as waltzing. How about this, I'll give you a week to think about it. and whatever you answer is I will a hundred percent accept."

"Fred - "

"It's not a completely unreasonable request is it?"

She crosses her arms against her chest. "Two weeks."

"But that's a week before the ball! Nine days."

"Two weeks." She repeats.

"Eleven - "

"Two. Weeks." She insists again and he finally gives in.

"Fine. Two weeks." He agrees with a smile.

\-----

**\-----**

The two-week mark was slowly ticking down and she still hadn't decided whether to say yes. Her first instinct, of course, was to say no. How could he ever possibly think it would have been an option, but as the deadline moved closer, she started to wonder, it wouldn't be so bad would it?

In that time, he had asked her to the library almost every night to study and she had said yes, a handful of times, mainly as she didn't know how to explain to Cordelia who she was sneaking off with every night. They never did get any work done, instead he rambled on about Quidditch while she listened wholeheartedly, caring about every word that came out of his mouth. He showed her some of his joke products and even showed up to the library one night proudly sporting a jumper with a giant F on it that his mum had knitted him, then explaining to her how he received one every Christmas without fail.

As each day passed, she could feel herself starting to warm more and more to him. In fact, she was thinking about him a lot. It was in the middle of Charms when she was thinking about him, the way his hand worked through his hair and she pictured that it was hers for a moment, moving down to her neck. She freezes for a moment as the realisation washes over her and the gaze her had locked onto him falls. That was the exact moment she realised she fancied Weasley.

Ok, so she liked him, that was a given, but she hadn't thought about him like that up until that point, so why was it all of a sudden all she could do was picture him pressing her up against a stack of books in the forbidden section.

As she sat in potions she didn't know if she could look at him. Since Charms she was trying her best not to picture him or think about him. Stupid bloody Weasley. Then she hears the familiar thud of books next to her.

"Hello trouble." That had become his greeting now, every-time he saw her without fail. "So, decided yet?" That was also been the second thing he said.

"I still have three days." She reminds him, not daring to look at him, or risk imagine him in a compromising position again, or worse her.

"You sure like cutting it close, don't you?"

As they worked on their wolfsbane potion she was trying to think of a gentle way to let him down. 'he's not my type' she thought to herself. 'not really into gingers?'. Except she now was much to her annoyance. Fred leans over her as he grabs some ingredients, shooting a smile at her as he does, and she's suddenly very aware of the fact he smelt like sweets and... was that gun powder?

Oh god, why was she smelling him.

"You heading to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He finally speaks, she was starting to notice he really hated the silence. If she didn't say anything he would know something is up.

"I am actually, I'm meeting my aunt, she's bringing my dress for the ball."

"No red?"

"No." She says with a straight face and she sees his tongue play with his lower lip.

"It did look good." She's trying not to let the looks he's giving her influence her thoughts in the slightest. "But personally, I like green better. Although, I suppose if you showed up in a rubbish bag it would look good."

Lilith tries not to smile but it's hard not to. "So, what are you going to be wearing?"

"Just Bills hand me downs, I did buy a new tie when I was in Gladrags though."

She stares at him for a moment, feeling the confusion wave over her slightly..

"You alright Lil?" Fred asks, he had started calling her that as of last week, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Yeah, thought I forgot an ingredient."

George suddenly pops up besides Fred, leaning over and looking into his cauldron. "So, I have some interesting news for you." He says quietly.

"You know if Snape sees us together, he's going to break our necks."

George looks over his shoulder to the professor who was staring into Lee Jordan's cauldron.

"This is important. I heard Alicia and Angelina whispering about us. Apparently, they are very interested in being our dates for the ball."

Lilith notices his eyes look to her, but she forces them down to her potion.

"So? I might ask Alicia after class?"

"And?"

"You can ask Angelina."

Again, he looks at her, but she continues to mix.

"I'll think about it."

"Fred she's - "

"I said I'd think about it. Now piss off before we get into anymore bloody trouble."

George rolls his eyes as he makes his way back to his table and Fred clears his throat. "I'm not - "

"Why would I care if you did." She remarks in a bored tone.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugs. "Thought maybe you might be a bit jealous?"

Lilith looks up at him and smirks. "You wish Weasley." She hoped it sounded at least convincing.

"Besides, I already have a date, right?"

She smiles slightly, deciding in that moment he did, but she was going to let him suffer a bit longer.

**\-----**

Narcissa had insisted on them getting tea while she was in Hogsmeade. They sat in the tearoom with some other elderly witches and Lilith picked at her cake slowly. Her aunt looked immaculate as always, asking questions about the tri wizard tournament and school which she was more than happy to talk about, but when the conversation turns to the ball Lilith suddenly goes quiet.

"Cornelius was at the manor this week, with Ambrose." Her aunt sips gracefully from her saucer. But Lilith isn't really concentrating, she's thinking about Fred in potions the day before, leaning up against her...wondering why he smelt like smoke?

"Lilith?"

Her aunts voice snaps her out of it.

"Sorry - What were you saying?"

"Ambrose was at the manor this week."

Lilith scoffs. "So that's why you wanted to meet and go for tea."

"No." She says with such insistence it almost sounds real. "I just thought I would mention it. He was asking about you."

"Of course, he was." Lilith remarks as she plays with the slice of cake on her plate.

"He also mentioned you keep saying no to him."

Lilith uses her fork to cut a wedge of cake and shoves it into her mouth, taking the longest time to chew while her aunt watches.

"Lilith honestly, you have better manners than that."

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry." She says between chews.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She asks as she finishes her food.

"Why do you keep telling him no?"

Lilith clears her throat and takes a sip of tea to wash the cake down before she answers. "Because I don't want to go with him. I'd rather go with Dobby. Who is working at the castle by the way, did you know that?" It's a pathetic attempt to change the conversation.

"Honestly." Her aunt says with a sigh.

As she continues to stab the cake, she finally decides she has enough courage. "Actually, I... I've been asked by someone else."

"Oh." Her aunt doesn't hide the disappointment in her tone. "Who?"

"He's nice, lovely actually." She admits for the first time. "Bit persistent - but, more in a cocky way than anything."

Her aunt is staring at her.

"His name's Fred." Lilith says in a low voice.

"Fred?"

"...Weasley." Lilith finishes.

There's a deafening silence and her aunt looks shocked, mortified really. "You're going to the yule ball with a Weasley?"

"I haven't said yes yet. I was going to tonight. "

Narcissa purses her lips, clearly not wanting to make a scene. "No." She quietly. "Absolutely not, have you gone mad?"

"Why not?"

"Why? Lilith you can't be serious? Do you really think your uncle would be ok with you going to the ball with - "

The urge to interrupt was too overpowering. "Well if Lucius wants to go and dance with Ambrose, he is more than welcome to. I'm sure he would lovely in my dress."

"Oh, for goodness...Are you really being this childish right now?"

"Childish? I'm childish for wanting to make my own decisions about who I go to the ball with?"

"You know you Uncle and Fudge have been discussing the possibility of yourself and Ambrose - "

"Without my consent!" She interrupts. "Do you really think I want to go out with Ambrose, I'd rather dig my eyes out with a spoon."

"You can be so dramatic do you know that."

"Besides, I know what Ambrose is after anyway, he never keeps his bloody hands to himself." That was a polite way of putting it. Mildly rapey were the words that came to mind, but she wouldn't say that to her Aunt. All she can think about is the last time they were at the manor together, his hands on her...it still made her feel sick. And if Draco hadn't of knocked on the door...

"You need to think of you family as well Lilith."

"Well I'm going with Fred ok? I'm done discussing it."

She folds her arm against her chest in defiance, but she can see her aunt is less than happy.

"Do you remember that little boy from the village...Thomas..."

"Toby." Lilith corrects her.

"Toby. What your uncle did after he found out you..."

"I was eight!" Lilith can't help but raise her voice a little and several people look over, so she forces herself to quieten down. "He was a muggle, Fred's..." She hated what she was about to say and the fact she was using it to try and win an argument. "He's Pure blood. How could that possibly be an issue?"

"Your uncle despises Arthur Weasley. If he found out you were...Do you honestly think he wouldn't put a stop to it?"

"I'm almost seventeen, he can't stop me." She says adamant. "It's just a dance. Not marriage."

"So, I suppose you've told your friends? Has he told his?"

Lilith doesn't say anything.

"Will he be telling his mother that he's going to the Yule ball with a Lestrange?"

"Why does that matter?"

Her aunt purses her lips and leans in slightly. "Molly Weasley, she had two brothers, did you know that?"

"No?"

Her aunts voice grows quieter. "Well, they fought in the first war. Both didn't make it."

She doesn't want to hear it, even though it's very clear what the next words out of Aunts mouth would be.

"Fabien, I think it was, five death eaters... your mother - "

"Yeah. I get it." Lilith says with a shaky voice. Of course, it would be that.

"Do you think this boy would understand that?"

Lilith wasn't sure but for a moment she hoped so.

"Well, he knows about Longbottom, and he doesn't - "

"The Longbottom's aren't his family." She interrupts. "I'm sorry but you're being delusional if you think he'll be that forgiving. Now finish your tea."

Neither said another word until they both finished and left the tearoom. Lilith stood in snow, her stomach aching slightly at the thought of having to go back to school and say no to Fred.

"So, I'll tell your uncle to let Fudge know. I suppose Ambrose will write to you to discuss details."

"Fantastic. I can't wait." She can't hide the anger in her voice as she speaks.

Her aunt places a hand on her shoulder and gently strokes her hair. "You will understand when you're older, I promise. He's just some boy."

**\-----**

As Lilith walked to the great hall, she was trying to think of a way to tell Fred. Somehow, she knew a simple no wouldn't suffice. The worst part was she knew she was going to have to be horrid to him. He would accept that. Maybe she could play the I'm a bitch whose been playing him card, that might work?

She had been purposely avoiding him because she couldn't bring herself to do it. But suddenly he was there in the hallway in front of her, and when he spots her, he smiles brightly and heads straight over. Already she can feel the anxiety building in her chest.

"Hello Trouble." He says with a grin. "You're late."

"Late?"

"You had two weeks; deadline was yesterday."

"Oh, sorry." She says quietly. "I've been busy."

"No matter." He says with a shrug. "So, I was thinking for the Yule Ball - "

She doesn't want to do it, not here, not in the corridors in front of everyone, but with how he's prattling on it's not like she had a choice.

"I can't go with you." She blurts out, unable to force herself to look at him as she says it.

"Yeah right." He chuckles but the silence grows and the realisation seems to hit him. 'Seriously? Why?"

"Because...I just can't. I'm sorry."

"But why?" He asks again.

Lilith hates this, she can't stand the way he's looking at her with those sad eyes.

"You said whatever answer I gave you would a hundred percent accept."

"I did, but - "

"Then please just accept it?"

He breathes out slightly and she can see him regretting his own words.

"I mean, I will, but - is it me?"

She gives him a sad smile. "Not at all, actually." She hates this more than anything else she can think of. She can see the hurt on his face but he's trying to play it off.

"Well, I guess have fun with whoever... I mean are you going with someone else?"

She wants to lie and say no, but it's not fair to him. "I'm going with Ambrose Fudge." The words made her feel sick.

Fred looks shocked more than anything. "No hand me downs for him I suppose." He laughs slightly but she can see he's still incredibly hurt. "I get it, I guess. Wizarding royalty, who could say no him, huh? I mean you're so...and he's - "

She can tell he's stopped himself before he says anything more. He rubs the back of his neck as he stands there and she couldn't feel more wretched. She wants to tell him that the furthest thing from the truth but decides it's easier to let him think that.

"LILITH!" The sound shoots through her as Cordelia runs down the hall and Lilith wants to scream at her to go away as she comes running up beside her.

"I need your help with Charms. I swear I'm going to stuff Flitwick into a trunk next lesson. A twenty-page essay, seriously?" She sighs and then her attention turns to Fred, slight disgust on her face. "Are you lost?"

"We're talking about potions homework." Lilith lies and Cordelia makes another face.

"Well, Gryffindor, Go find someone of your own species to play with."

He looks at Lilith with miserable eyes. "Fine, I will" He says and walks off down to the great hall.

"What's his problem?"

"Not a clue." Lilith says quietly as she watches him go.

"Well, dress? Hello? Lilith?"

"What? Yes - yes I have my dress."

"The black shoulder one?"

"I think so. I didn't check."

"And... Charms?"

"I'll help you." She says quietly and they make their way to the hall.

As they enter, she forces herself not to look at the Gryffindor table as she takes a seat next to Pansy, she even sits with her back to it in case of any sad looks from him.

"Oh, and did I tell you, Atticus asked me to the Yule ball."

"Took his time, didn't he?"

"Well it doesn't matter. Now we just need to find you a date."

"Actually - "

"Oh, bloody hell, look at him."

Lilith doesn't want to, but she knows if she doesn't Cordelia will question it. As she does Fred is gesturing to Angelina Johnson, asking her to the ball and she quickly turns back around.

"That poor girl." Cordelia says with genuine concern. "She must have been desperate to agree to go with a Weasley.".


	9. Eight

**TW for Sexual Violence but nothing too heavy.**

* * *

That night as they entered their dormitory Fred flopped down on the bed, the rejection still heavy in his chest. Angelina had said yes, so at least there was that, but he couldn't shake the feeling, the sad look Lilith gave him as she had said no, it was haunting him.

Then suddenly a pillow is hitting him in the face. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

Fred tugs the pillow from his face and glares at George as he sits up. "What was that for?"

"You've been moping all day!"

"I have not been...Shut up."

George holds up his hands and leans back into his bed, opening his copy of the quibbler that weird girl from Ravenclaw had passed out at dinner. Fred sits up, rubbing his face from the impact and looks over at his brother. He hadn't mentioned anything yet, and quite frankly he didn't see the point now, but he really needed someone to talk to.

"Do you...fancy any of the Slytherin girls?"

If he was going to break it to George, he was going to do it in the most subtle way possible.

George seems surprised by the question, but he plays along.

"I mean, Travers isn't terrible. Albeit a-she demon from hell. And who's that one in seventh year...Audrey something? Blonde?"

"What about...Lestrange?”

He sees George smirk. "Wouldn't be lying if I said I haven't had a dirty thought about her once in a while."

"Dirty thoughts about who?" Lee enters the dormitories chewing on a liquorice straw as he takes a seat next to Fred.

"Lilith Lestrange." George says with another smirk much to Fred's annoyance.

"Not half." Jordan grins. "Excellent legs. Probably wicked dirty."

"Nice arse too."

"Why are we talking about Lilith Lestrange's arse?" Lee asks between chews. If either of them mentioned her arse again..

"Because my dear brother was asking if there was any Slytherin girls I fancied."

"Lestrange would be top of my list to be honest."

"Most peoples" George mumbles. "Just a shame about the whole Deatheater thing." It was now George's turn to get a pillow to the face. "Oi! What was that for!"

Fred clenches his jaw as he sits up straighter. "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

George and Lee exchange a look and nod.

"I asked her to the Yule ball."

Both burst out laughing and Fred glares at the pair of them.

"What's so fucking funny?"

Suddenly the laughing dies and their expression of amusement slowly slip into horror.

"Wait, you're serious?"

Fred nods and George's mouth drops slightly.

"I mean...I knew you fancied her but so do half the bloody boys in our year..."

"Yeah but in like a low key she's also terrifying kind of way." Lee says and George nods slowly in agreement, his expression suddenly changes, and he throws away the newspaper.

"Is that where you've been sneaking off too?"

Fred clears his throat dramatically. "Possibly."

"But...wait, you asked Angelina today?" Lee says as he finishes off the last bit of his sweet.

'Saw right through that Weasley charm huh?" George laughs. "Or she hasn't completely lost her mind! What were you thinking she's - "

"Nice." Fred says interrupting his brother. "Beautiful."

"A Lestrange." George interrupts. "A Slytherin?"

“Related to Malfoy.” Lee chimes in.

"So?" He says looking between the pair of them, his voice cracking slightly. "I just...wanted to get to know her I guess." Fred shrugs. "I mean six years of school do either of you know anything about her?"

His twin and friend look as if they are searching for an answer and Lee suddenly does some strange dance like he knows the answer. "I know she smells like Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?" George chortles. "How do you bloody know that?"

"I sat next to her in charms last year didn't I. " Lee says. "I made her laugh once, actually...she's kind of nice."

"Cinnamon! That's what it bloody was! I thought I recognised it."

"Well apart from her smelling like a Christmas candle" George says with an eye roll. "What exactly do you know about her."

"She likes Sugar mice." Fred exclaims.

George sighs. "The worst one."

"Had the hots for lupin."

"So did every other bloody girl!"

Fred did want to say something about the quilt she obviously felt about Neville parents, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell George that.

"I just...I like spending time with her." Fred shrugs. "I want to get to know her, why's that such a bad thing?"

"Well, it's not like it matters anyways. She said no, so clearly she isn't into you."

"Who is she going to the ball with?" Lee asks, seemingly intrigued.

"Ambrose Fudge." Fred says darkly, imagine him as a giant slime ball.

"A Fudge? Well, there you go then! Clearly she's into posh boys so it's not like mere mortals such as yourself had a chance anyway." George heads out to the bathroom and Lee turns to Fred.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Come on Fred. You're not just going to let it slide right?"

Fred smirks slightly. "You’re a romantic at heart aren't you Lee?"

"Yeah, besides, if you don't get with Angelina after the ball, I’ve got a shot."

**\-----**

Fred stood at the bottom of the Great hall stairs feeling like a bit of a prat in his dress robes. His tie felt too tight, and he suddenly despised his hair and kept using his fingers to scruff it up. Angelina had told him to meet him down here at eight on the dot, but it was now ten past and she was nowhere to be seen. As he waits one of the Durmstrung boys shows up in his impressive red uniform and stands in the middle of the corridor, flashing a quick smile to Fred as both stand in the corridor.

"Do I know you?" He asks. The boy stares at him and Fred glares right back, shrugging his shoulders gently.

"Are you... a Weasley?"

Fred glares harder. "What of it?"

"Your father works in the muggle artefacts office, doesn't he?"

"What of it?" Fred repeats, slightly more irritated this time.

"Nothing." He shrugs and Fred clenches his jaw. "I'm Ambrose Fudge"

Fred immediately recognises the name, but he doesn't say anything.

"Nice robes by the way."

Fred looks him up and down and can't help the contempt on his face. Ok, yeah, he was handsome and well-spoken and extremely well-polished. Didn't mean he was better though.

The noise of shoes on the stone floor distracts him from the intense rage he was feeling, and she suddenly appears from one of the corridors, her eyes catching Fred's before carrying on and heading straight to the walking excuse for a fungal infection.

"Hello beautiful." Slimeball says as he kisses her cheek and Fred notices the distain on her face.

There's noise from behind them as a group of Durmstrung walk in and Fudge looks back behind him. "Oh, let me just say hello to them lot and then we'll go in?"

"Sure."

They both watch him leave before Fred turns his attention to her. She looks gorgeous in her off the shoulder gown and long hair plaited back, but that didn't surprise him. He must have looked like a potato next to her.

"So, he's very...sophisticated." He finally says. It's the first time they've spoken since the rejection and he's not sure she's even going to say anything to him, but she does.

"I suppose." She shrugs, not seeming very impressed.

"You know, I can't figure it out."

"Doesn't sound any different to normal."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What is it you can't figure out Weasley?" She asks and he can hear the intrigue in her voice.

"Well, why you would go with custard boy…actually."

"I think you're thinking of Ambrosia?"

"Same difference." He shrugs which causes her to smile slightly. "I mean yeah, handsome, I guess. If you're into that obvious pretty boy thing."

She's still gently smiling at him. "Well, he wasn't my first choice as it happens, but my Aunt insisted."

Fred feels his stomach tighten slightly. "She did?"

Lilith licks her lips as she shifts her weight, not daring to look at him. "In my family you do as your told, even when you have your heart set on someone..." She pauses her a moment and corrects herself. "Something else."

"So, he's not – You didn't – "

"I just want you to know you're not the reason I said no. I would never want you to think that. And I quite like your hand me downs actually; I think you look handsome."

He feels the confusion wash over him as they stand there. He wants to tell her how beautiful she looks, stunning really. He can feel his palms sweaty in his pockets as he swallowed hard, that is until he feels the hand on his arm, pulling him from his gaze.

"Sorry I'm late." Angelina says and wraps a hand around his arm. "Hi Lestrange." Fred notices the surprise in her tone, but then again this wasn't exactly normal.

"Hello." She nervously smiles. They stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Lilith speaks again. "You look lovely Angelina."

"Oh." Angelina shares a confused look with Fred. "Well you look...nice too, I like your dress."

"Thank you. I like yours too."

This whole conversation couldn't have been more awkward unless Snape decided to run butt naked through the middle of them.

"Ready?" The ponce is back, and Lilith takes his arm and leaves to go into the hall.

"Well, that was weird." Angelina murmurs as they start to walk too.

"Very." Fred murmurs quietly.

"Also, Lestrange complimented me before you did."

"Sorry, you look lovely."

**\-----**

Lilith kept playing the scenario in her head, trying to think of what she did. He had asked her for a kiss, it was rather innocent, he had even taped his cheek and she remembered just agreeing since that’s all it was, but then he just had to turn his head and plant one on her lips.

Fine. She would let him have it. Maybe it would be convincing enough to keep her uncle off her back if he had decided to report back to them, but then suddenly he was kissing her harder, gripping her shoulders and she remembers shoving him off and saying no, clear as day.

That was when he had grabbed her wrist, tightly of course, it was still red even now as she stood in the girl’s bathroom and her lip...she couldn't recall what happened there, she remembers his lips harshly on hers and then suddenly she tasted blood, her own.

She could only be grateful that something had told her to bring her wand, just in case. When he felt it prod into his stomach, he had backed off then, looking at her spitefully and asking her what the fuck she thought she was doing, then she pressed harder and after calling her a fucking whore and a tease he stormed off, but she was grateful none the less.

Lilith stood there staring at her reflection, wondering if she could just fix her lip herself as she couldn't find the courage to go to Madame Pomfrey, trying to think of an excuse that wasn't the truth but was at least plausible.

She's so consumed in her own thoughts she doesn't even notice the Gryffindor staring at her until she's sees her reflection in the mirror, startling her slightly.

"Are you ok?" Angelina asks, concern and unease in his voice. Lilith couldn't help but envy her slightly, it's not as if the thought that if she had just grown a backbone and stood up to her aunt that she could have gone with Fred and be twirling with him in the great hall right now.

"I'm fine." She lies with a smile; she has become so good at that over the years. "I fell over. This bloody dress is pretty but lethal."

But Angelina is still staring at her with that complete and utter look of pity, her eyes on the mark on Lilith's neck, she had forgotten about that, his hand on her throat.

"Do you want me to get a teacher?"

"No!" It comes out harsher than she intended. "Honestly I'm fine. I don't need help." Angelina is still watching her and Lilith sighs. "I don't suppose you know the charm, do you? I don't trust doing it on myself."

"No but Fred does, he uses it for us lot during quidditch practice. A lot of balls to the face."

Lilith chuckles slightly, of course he did. "It's ok. I'll just clean it up."

Angelina walks into one of the stalls and grabs some tissue, handing it to her.

"Thank you." Lilith wet the tissues and dabs her lip, wincing slightly.

"Are you sure you're ok? I can go and get someone?”

Lilith hated that she was being so nice. It made her a lot harder to hate. This was probably the longest conversation the two girls had ever had.

"There's no need."

"I mean did he...do...anything- other than – "

The question makes her feel sick, but she tries to play it off.

She wipes the last bit of blood from her lip and throw the tissue into the bin. "Honestly, I'm ok. This school is a death trap." She shrugs, but for a moment she thinks Angelina might have believed her ridiculous lie.

**\-----**

"You've got to bloody cheer up. You're being a right downer."

Ron huffs as he sinks down in his seat. Fred has decided to sit with him while he waited for Angelina to return from the bathroom, and he couldn't believe how much of a miserable sod he was being. He could see him staring at Hermione and Krum, glaring actually and he slightly understood it, he had been doing the same thing half an hour earlier at Lilith as he watched Fudge hands slide down to her arse, but she had corrected him quick enough. It still imade his blood boil.

As Angelina appears and takes a seat, he turns to her and grins but she' staring out at the crowd, he notices her staring at Ambrose, then he realises she's glaring at him.

"You alright?"

She nods but continues to glare, he can see the worry on her face, and she sighs. "Actually...No never mind, It's nothing."

"Well alright then." He chuckles. "Seeing as it's nothing."

Angelina sighs slightly. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"I can keep a secret." He says with a grin and she does smile slightly but it falls quickly. "

You know Lilith's date?"

"What about him?"

"I think..." She hesitates for a moment before finally breaking the gaze and turning to Fred. "I think he did something to her."

The smile instantly disappears from his face. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her in the girl's bathroom, and she had," Angelina motions to her neck "and her lip was messed up as well. Maybe I should tell Snape? No... maybe not Snape. McGonagall? but then…she just played it off…"

Fred can feel the rage building inside his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain.”

Fred wants to leap from his seat, he wants to march across the great hall and smash in Fudge's face, but he forces himself to sit there, jaw clenched tightly. He looks around the room and spots Lilith over at one of the tables with Draco, who is now also glaring angrily at Fudge. He even sees the little twerp stand from his seat in anger and Lilith drags him back down.

Well, if Draco wasn't going to...

Fred forces himself up, marching across the great hall to group of Durmstrungs. He ignores the calls from behind him as he reaches them, standing there for a moment, waiting for them to notice until Ambrose finally does, eyebrow arched and smirk on his face.

"Alright Weasley?"

"Alright Fudge?" Fred says back with a grin before his fist comes into direct contact with his face.


	10. Nine

Fred woke up with a groan, realising the pain in his jaw finally had settled in from last night. As he pushes himself from his pillow, hair stuck to the side of his face he tries to recall the events from the previous evening. There was punching, yelling, people chanting as his fists kept meeting Ambrose's dumb fucking face. He had managed to get a good couple of throws in before it took two burley Durmstrung boys to drag him of Fudge, then he remembers McGonagall yelling. Lots, and lots, of her yelling.

She had questioned him as he sat in the hospital wing, but he wouldn't give her a straight answer. Fred remembers her becoming particularly enraged when she had asked him why he had done such an incredible stupid thing and he had shrugged his shoulders and told her he felt like it. He had never seen her turn that shade of red before, not even when he had sent that toilet seat home to Ginny.

Of course, he would never tell her the real reason, and he didn't care if anyone thought he was a raving lunatic for doing it, it wasn't exactly anyone's business.

As he sits up, he realises George and Lee had already disappeared down to breakfast and with a yawn he finally gets out of bed, searching for some clean clothes from the floor before heading down himself.

Fred walks along the corridor rubbing his jaw, feeling the bruise still raw against his skin. As much as he had enjoyed beating the absolute snot out of him he still couldn't shake that sick feeling from his stomach, he remembers seeing Lilith watching the spectacle looking absolutely horrified, right then he was waiting for her to jump out from behind one of the statues any minute and start yelling at him.

It was slightly worse; it was Malfoy who was heading out of the great hall. Usually whenever he saw the little ferret he was met with a look like Draco had just seen the thing he stepped in, but this time it wasn't the case.

"Nice punch last night Weasley." Is all he says as he brushes past and Fred can't help the look of surprise that's plastered on his face, but he manages to get over it as he enters the hall and takes a seat next to George whose already deep into his breakfast.

"How's the face?"

"Painful." Fred says with a sigh as he reaches for the bacon.

"Worth it?"

He looks at his twin and smirks. "Always."

George scoffs as he keeps chewing. "Are you going to tell me what happened then?"

Fred remains silent as he shoves the bacon into his mouth.

"That came for you by the way."

His eyes finally spot the red envelope on the table and his stomach drops.

"When did that come?" He says as he attempts to swallow.

"Couple of minutes ago. Guessing McGonagall wrote to mum."

"Oh, bloody hell we haven't received one in ages!"

"Who the bloody hell is we? You're the one that decided to go all Sir Cadogan on him."

Fred picks it up and he can already feel it start to warm.

"You better open it."

"I'm not bloody doing it here!"

"We'll all hear it wherever you are, open it!"

Fred sighs. Fine, he'll take the plunge.

**_FRED WEASLEY!_ **

As soon as he hears his mother's shrill voice, he places his head on the table, hands over his ears.

**_OF ALL THE STUIPD, IRRESPONSIBLE THINGS TO DO. FIGHTNING! AT THE YULE BALL OF ALL PLACES WITH CORENLIUS FUDGES SON! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE BEEN CALLED INTO THE SCHOOL TO DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT! I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF!_ **

The letter tears itself into shreds and Fred sits there absolutely stunned.

"McGonagall said I was going to get a detention...why are mum and dad coming in?"

Every person in the great hall is now staring at him and he starts to feel sick again.

"Worth it, was it?" George asks in complete disbelief and they both stand from the table and head to McGonagall's office.

It was worse than he feared. Bloody Cornelius Fudge was insisting that Fred should be expelled for fighting with Ambrose. McGonagall disappointed face was almost too much to bear as she told him, that at three pm sharp he was to head to Dumbledores office to find out his fate. As he sat in the courtyard, he felt like a complete idiot cursing the fact he was such a hot head. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone.

He huffs and looks up, finally noticing Lilith stood there looking down at him. He hadn't seen her after what happened, not up close, and it was only now he was seeing the mark on her lip and throat, and he wonder what fudge had done to even cause that. He could feel his blood start to boil again.

"Can we talk in private, please?"

He nods and follows her out of the courtyard into Flitwick’s deserted Charms class, as he closes the door behind him, he stares at her for a moment, and he realises despite the amount of trouble he was in, he didn't regret it.

"What was - OW!" She shoved him, and it kind of hurt, the anger very apparent on her face. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Are you an idiot? Do you and George share a sodding brain cell between the two of you? Why did you attack him!"

"Is that a serious question?" He says with utter surprise.

"When did I ask you to do that? How did you..." She pauses for a moment and lets out a breath. "Fucking Johnson. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing." He shrugs but the stare he's receiving forces him to talk. "Just that she saw the marks on your neck, that she was certain - "

'Oh well that's perfectly fine then. Just jump to bloody conclusions why don't you."

"Well it wasn't exactly a big leap!"

"I fell." She says and Fred could have laughed. "Angelina shouldn't be sticking her nose in, neither should you."

"I get it, what I did was dumb - "

"Understatement of the century."

"but...when I saw him just standing there fucking laughing after what Angelina told me...I saw red ok and I just wanted to wipe that stupid smug look off his face for even laying a finger on you."

"You should have talk to me - you should have asked - "

"Would you have told me the truth?" He can see her jaw clench as she looks away from him, and he already knows what her answer would be. "You should have told someone."

"It's no one's business, it's not your business and if I didn't want to tell anyone I shouldn't have to."

"Well you seemed to tell Malfoy; I saw you holding him back..."

"Draco is my cousin and he already knew about - " She stops herself and Fred can feel his heart race.

"Knew about what?"

"Nothing." She says rather coldly.

"Knew about what Lil?"

"Nothing." She says again, angrier this time.

"Well, I've learnt my lesson, Considering I'm going to be expelled anyway."

"They aren't going to expel you for fighting."

"Oh really? Because Fudge is insisting on it. Got a meeting in... twenty minutes actually, even dragged my bloody parents in for it."

They stand in silence as the severity of the situation washes over him. What if he is expelled? His mum was going to end up chopping him up and burying him under the floorboards. He'll have to live in the attic with the poltergeist.

"Serves you right for being a prat." Lilith finally says as she turns and storms out of the classroom slamming the door behind her.

**\-----**

Fred sat in-between his parents unable to believe his luck. Six years of school and had never had his parents in, hell, even Ron flew a bloody car to school and all he got was a sodding howler!

Fudge is ranting, going on about what a disappointment to the school Fred is but all he can do is stare at Ambrose, rather pleased with the bruising he had left on his face. All he wants to do is punch him again, and if there wasn't a room full of people he would have.

"I don't expect this kind of behaviour from your students Albus, attacking my son, unprovoked, I won't stand for it."

"Fred, is there something you want to say? Perhaps explain yourself?"

Fred glances at Dumbledore whose he's never seen look more disappointed at him.

"Not really." He says in a low voice and receives a glare from his mother.

"Fred Weasley you will apologise right now - "

"I'm not apologising to that arsehole."

His mother glares at him. "Fred!"

"You see, absolute hooligan!" Fudge holds back the yells.

"Professor?"

Fred never thought he would ever be pleased to hear McGonagall's voice. He turns to look at the old witch but is more shocked when he sees Lilith stood beside her.

"Professor McGonagall we are currently in the middle of - "

She ignores Fudge and looks directly at the elderly wizard. "Professor I have been made aware of some information regarding last night's incident that you should be made aware of immediately."

"And what is that exactly." The headmaster asks as he leans forward in his seat.

"Weasley's perhaps you wouldn't mind waiting downstairs for a moment." McGonagall says as she gestures towards the door, but Ambrose is suddenly rising from his seat.

"This is complete nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Lilith repeats as she finally speaks, as if she's unable to believe that was the word Ambrose decided to use. Fred can see the anger on her face and she's moving towards the pair of them, but McGonagall is the one that grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Ms Lestrange, we are in the middle of a meeting, how dare you just interrupt like this. I thought you would have better manners than that."

He sees her take a deep breath, as if she's trying not to yell. "Minster I insist that you stop this tirade against Fred. "

"Fred Weasley attacked my son - "

He sees it then, like something in her snaps.

"Fred attacked your son because your son attacked me!" Her voice echoes throughout the room, and everyone's eyes fix on her as she stands there staring down Fudge who now has a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"What utter rubbish."

Fred can see the anger on her face growing by the second and she's suddenly tugging at the sleeve of her jumper, pulling it back to reveal the mark on her arm. "This is the bruise your son gave me when he pushed me against the wall, and this was handy work as well." She says pointing at her lip.

Neither of the fudge's say a word which Fred's glad about, because if they had he wasn’t going to leap across his mother and start throwing his fists again.

"Would you care for me to carry on, Minister?"

"There is no proof any of those marks came from my son."

"I would be more than happy to take Veritaserum if needed, or I've seen Rita Skeeter sulking around the place. I'm sure her gossip column would be very interested to know about this."

Ambrose's face starts to turn bright red. "And who is going to believe a nasty little whore like you."

Fred's dad practically nails him to the seat, even his mother places a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaping up and finishing the job.

"Maybe no one, but it doesn't look good does it? The minsters son, attacking a young Hogwarts prefect, even if she does happen to be a Lestrange.”

Everyone in the room is silent and Dumbledore raises from his chair. Fred's never seem him look angrier.

"I feel perhaps, this matter is now at rest Cornelius?"

The minister with his still bright red face nods in defeat.

"Father!"

"Be quiet Ambrose!"

"Fred, Lilith, I think you should head back to your common rooms." McGonagall says as she attempts to usher them out. Lilith doesn't say another word as she turns and heard down the staircase.

"Mondays going to be interesting at work." His dad says in a low voice as he pats him on the back.

"Bye dear." His mother plants a kiss on his cheek. "No more trouble."

"No promises." He says while shooting Ambrose a final glare before heading down himself.

Fred spots her walking down the corridor and for a moment he considers leaving her be, but it doesn’t last long as he immediately runs after her. "Hey! Wait!" But she's still marching until he finally catches up with her, skidding to a halt in front of her and forcing her to stop.

"So, what you just swoop in and save the day and that's it?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, come on you're not still mad at me? Not after – "

She brushes past him and marching down the hallway and he follows her, completely confused with what's happening.

"Hey, I almost got expelled for you!"

That was it. She stops and spins around to face him then, looking completely furious.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!" Her yell seems to fill the corridor and Fred feels the breath catch in his chest. "I wanted to forget it, I wanted to just pretend it didn't happen but now Dumbledore, McGonagall and your bloody parents know!”

“I didn’t ask – “  
  
“Well we’re even now aren’t we? I didn't even want you to know but Angelina had to go running off her stupid mouth – "

"She was worried about you!"

"I DON'T CARE. She had no right to tell you, she doesn't even know we're –" She pauses for a moment, like she's frightened to say the wrong thing. "And you'll probably go and blab your mouth to George."

"I didn't tell him, actually – "

"And what you don't think Angelina isn't telling everyone she knows? She had no reason to tell you and she did, you don't think she's going to tell everyone else?"

Fred hoped that wasn't true.

“Lil – “

"I don’t want to talk to you right now."

He sees the tears she's fighting back as she turns away from him and he wants to do anything other than just stand there like a prat. He reaches out, gently grabbing her arm which forces her to turn back to him. The desire to hug her, say anything comforting is overwhelming, he needs to do something to fix it but he doesn’t know what.

“Please?” She murmurs quietly. So he drops his hand and just nods, feeling the quilt swarm him as he watches her go.

**\-----**

As Fred enters the Gryffindor common room everyone is staring at him.

“Well Freddie?” George asks and Fred sighs in response. 

“Not expelled.”

There's a round of applause that follows his words from his fellow housemates.

"Look who survived another day." Jordan shouts and there's another round of cheers. Usually, Fred would be lapping this up, but he heads directly over to Angelina who's sitting over in the corner with Alicia and asks her if they can talk. There's a few wolfs whistles as Fred rolls his eyes and they exit through the portrait. At least the hallway was quiet.

"No expulsion then?"

"No, uh…" He doesn't even care about that anymore. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Tell them what – "

"About Lil…Lestrange. About what you saw." He's hoping to Merlin that Lilith wasn't right.

"Oh, no – not really."

"Ang – "

"Me and Alicia talked about it." She shrugs. "I mean she kept asking why you did that and…honestly I didn't know – you don't even talk to her."

Fred rubs the back of his neck as he tries to think of a convincing answer, but he can't.

"Don't tell anyone else and tell Alicia not to either. Just, don't bloody mention it. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments so far! I have a good few chapters written and am working on it in my spare time so updates should remain fairly frequent :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	11. Ten

Lilith had managed to avoid Fred for most of winter break, but it wasn't exactly an easy task. She had decided to avoid her usual haunts, instead sticking to the Slytherin Common room, and always travelling with Cordelia or Pansy so he couldn't find her alone. Breakfast and supper were easy, Fred stuck at his table and she remained at hers, even though she could feel his eyes burning into her, but she had become a master of pretending he didn't exist, well, most of the time anyway.

But her days of having to avoid that awkward conversation she didn't want to partake in were coming to an end. As she sat at breakfast that Monday morning she could feel the dread as she slowly drank her tea. She didn't want to go to potions, and she didn't want to have to spend the morning stuck in that dungeon at the same desk as him.

It didn't help that Cordelia's favourite topic of conversation was now Fred Weasley.

"I just think it's awful. Not even a detention. Poor Ambrose. He'll be lucky if his nose was as nice as it was before."

Fortunately, Cordelia had believed Lilith's lies when she had seen her lip. She didn't want to have that conversation with her as well. "You need to stop talking about it. I can't have this discussion again."

"How are you not more furious?"

"Why do you care so much?" Lilith asks and Cordelia huffs in response.

"It's just Gryffindors isn't it. Always get away with everything. They could be murdering people and Dumbledore would be like, "oh that's a nice kill, ten points!"

Lilith smirks slightly as she continues to slowly drink her tea.

"It's a shame. Compared to our house there's have some of the better-looking ones. Well, apart from Cedric that is."

"Chambers and Montgomery aren't bad." Lilith says as she looks to the head of the table while shoving a slice of toast in her mouth and Cordelia grimaces.

"You're going to get fat."

"I don't care." She responds between chews.

"Ambrose wouldn't like it."

"Who cares about what he thinks?"

"Well, you should considering he's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't want a boyfriend. I have no interest in anyone." Biggest lie she had ever told.

"Wood was quite nice. Jordan's not terrible I suppose. The twins...which ones the one with longer hair?"

"George." She answers a little too quickly.

"How do you even tell them apart?"

"Fred has freckles on his neck." Again, too bloody quick. That was the first thing that sprung to mind, there were a million other things she could have said but she soon realises Cordelia is looking at her suspiciously.

"I sit next to him in potions." That was her excuse for noticing anyway and she was sticking to it. "When you have to look at his stupid face for four hours you notice things."

"I suppose." She sighs.

"I thought you were going out with Phlegm?"

"I am. Sort of. And come on, as if I would date any of them anyway. Jordan's half blood and those Weasleys - "

"What?"

Cordelia raises an eyebrow. "Their blood traitors. As if I would be seen dead with them."

"Merlin Cordelia just shut up. You sound like - "

"What?"

"An idiot." Lilith answers irritably as she stands from the table and heads out of the great hall.

**\-----**

"Can anyone tell me what the Draught of living death is?"

The class is quiet. Lilith is staring at the back of Lee Jordan's head, trying to focus on that instead of Fred who is sat next to her, arms folded, his eyes focused on Snape.

She was trying hard to just ignore him but even his presence next to her was overwhelming. She found it infuriating that a few months ago she had nothing to do with him except the occasional glance and now she couldn't bloody get him off her mind.

As Snape carries on, she sees the slip of paper slide across to her. She ignores it as she stares at the professor but then she feels Fred's finger poke her in the arm. Sighing she grabs the note.

**Are you still mad at me?**

She wasn't. But the more she had thought about it, the better it probably was that they weren't friends or anything else.

Lilith pushes the paper back, no writing on it, feeling like a bitch as she does it and she can see Fred's jaw clench slightly out of the corner of her eye. He picks up his quill and scribbles something else down and she lets out a huff of air and as she waits for him to push it back.

**I reckon I can make it up to you.**

Ok. She'll take the bait. She looks over and mouths how and he smiles as he glances over to Snape before pulling the paper bag out of his pocket and popping it on the desk.

She tries not to smile as she peers into the bag of Sugar mice and scribbles something down.

_Do you really think you can win me over with sweets?_

**If it's working, then yes.**

She actually allows a smile, but she quickly corrects herself. No, she wasn't going to give in.

He scrunches the paper aside and leans in slightly, and she's very aware of his body leaning against hers.

"Have you noticed Snape's looking particularly clean today? Do you reckon he's had his New Year’s Day shower?"

"Shut up."

"His hair's looking very luxurious. Is he getting tips from you?"

"Mr Weasley!" Fred snaps his head away and looks towards the front of the class. "Something you would like to discuss with the entire class, Weasley?"

"No professor, we were just discussing...the...uh - "

"Draught of living Death?" Lilith says and Fred points a finger at her.

"That's the one."

There are a few laughs from the class but Snape seems less than impressed.

"Mr Weasley, can you tell me what the Draught of living death is?"

Fred blows out some air. "A potion, for...sleeping?"

"Well, seeing as you answered that correctly, you can be my test subject."

"Pardon me?"

Snape picks up a vial and walks over to the table, passing it to him which Fred begrudgingly accepts.

"Mr Weasley, if you would."

Fred side glances at Lilith nervously before answering. "I'm not thirsty to be honest." But the cold hard stare he receives forces Fred to down the potion.

"Well?"

"I feel fine." He shrugs then suddenly his eyes are fluttering close and he's falling back off his stool. Lilith jumps from her seat and grabs him from behind, practically having to fall with him so he doesn't smack his head against the floor. Why did she think he wouldn't weigh so bloody much.

"Help!"

George is suddenly besides her, grabbing Fred under his arm and helping to lay him on the floor. Snape, seemingly not caring anymore, starts to walk back to the front of the dungeon.

"Today you will be producing the Wiggenweld potion which is the cure to the draught of living death. And I suggest you all act quickly unless you want Mr Weasley to be asleep forever."

"Wouldn't be the end of the world would it?" Cordelia scoffs and the Slytherins laugh in response.

"Indeed, it wouldn't Ms Travers."

Lilith, who is still on the floor with him, can't help but stare at his unmoving chest, the panic in her slowly rising.

"Professor I don't think he's breathing at all?"

"That is the point." Snape sighs and looks over. "Perhaps it worked a little too well then, take him to Madame Pomfrey, I don't need a dead student on my hands.

"By myself?"

"You are his potions partner Miss Lestrange."

Lilith rolls her eyes as she stands up and pulls the wand from her pocket.

**\-----**

Every year!" Madame Pomfrey says with complete annoyance as she heads over to the doors to help Lilith tug Fred through. "Did you get him here alright?"

"May have bumped his head a few times..."

"Draught of living death?"

"Yes Madame."

"Pop him down one of the beds dear."

Lilith does as she's told, laying Fred down as gently as possible on one of the empty beds and shoving her wand back into her pocket when she's done. As couldn’t help but feel slightly sick as she looks down at his lifeless body and she takes a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Honestly I've seen this boy more times in the past few months than I have in his past six years of school."

"Snape does this every year?" Lilith questions.

"Oh yes. Picks one student to send down to me, even though he could handle this himself. I'll go fetch the Antidote; you can head back to class if you want?"

"I'll wait. I'll feel a bit bad if it turns out he is dead."

Madame Pomfrey laughs a little as she heads towards her office and Lilith lets out a sigh as she stares at him.

"Can't stay out of trouble for ten bloody minutes, can you?" Lilith mumbles, noticing the bruising on his hand.

The nights of the yule ball had played in her head more than once. But it wasn't Ambrose she had been thinking of. It was Fred on top of Ambrose, his fists flying, the angry look on his face. As much as she should have been horrified, she would be lying if she didn't admit watching Fred do that was...well...even she didn't want to confess the feeling it had caused because that would be acknowledging she thought of Weasley in more ways than she would care to admit.

But she couldn't help but feel angry too. It was something she wanted to completely forget about and even now seeing Fred's still cut up hand was a reminder of that. It didn't help that people still were questioning about why Fred Weasley of all people would do such a thing. But at least her bruises had now turned to a dull yellow and the cut of her lip had almost faded.

She leans forward slightly and brushes the hair from his face before stopping herself. No, she wasn't doing that. No bloody lovey-dovey stuff with Fred Weasley, so why the bloody hell was she now holding his hand.

"Don't think I ever said thanks, did I?" She says quietly as she gently rubs his bruised knuckles, then she hears the footsteps and leans back into the seat, arms folded across her chest.

"Here we go then." Pomfrey says as she walks up and tilts Fred's head slightly as she pours a drop of antidote into his mouth. "Should start to work in Three...two.."

Fred suddenly bolts up, breathing in deeply, eyes wide as he realises where he is and looks between the two witches.

"And how are we Mr Weasley?" The healer asks and Fred seems to still be waking up.

"uhh - fine." He says as he rubs his eyes and yawns. "Tired."

"That will be after effect of the potion. You'll be perfectly fine to head back to class but please don't come back to my hospital wing for a least the rest of the school year?"

"No promises Madame." He says with a wink towards Lilith and she rolls her eyes as she stands from the chair.

As they walk along the corridor, she tries not to look over at Fred who is now whistling as they head back to potions. She doesn't recognise it and she want to tell him to shut up so she can concentrate on anything other than him.

Lilith had to tell him she didn't like him, but she knew he wouldn't be that accepting. Thanks for beating up my potential rapist Weasley, but it was nice knowing you.

"You know...we could skip. I mean as far as Snape is aware, I'm dead in the hospital wing. He'd probably prefer it if I didn't go back to class."

"And what exactly would we do instead?"

"I have a few ideas." He smirks and she scoffs as she continues down the corridor. "Come on Lestrange! We have a perfect opportunity here to get up to some mischief! Don't you want to have a little fun?"

"No."

"Aahh come on! What if we go prank Filch? Trelawney is quite easy as well; all you have to do is rearrange her tea leaves and suddenly everyone in our year is going to die."

"Fred look - "

He stops so she can speak, waiting patiently as he watches her. She hates that she feels bad about what she's going to say, considering it's him of all people.

"I've been thinking and..." It was hard to spit the words out. "I don't think we should be friends."

She sees the surprise on his face but then he starts nodding in agreement.

"9Well, that's good cause I don't want to be friends either."

"You don't? Ok, that's good." It didn't feel good, but there was a relief, even with the slight hurt.

But then he cracks a smile. "I was thinking more boyfriend to be perfectly honest."

Don't smile Lilith.

"Fred - "

"Lil - " He answers back with a grin. "But it's ok...I'll wait. I understand you're having a hard time coming to terms with your feelings for me. After all, I'm a bad boy Gryffindor and you're a perfect prefect Slytherin. What would the neighbours say!"

"I don't have feelings for you."

"Course not." He says with a smug nod. "oh, and by the way. You're welcome."

"What?"

"You're welcome." He repeats with a bigger smile and suddenly she's horrified. "It was weird actually; it was like I was dreaming but...not. I also remember you saying something about me being the hottest boy in school and how you couldn't wait to mount me."

"I did not say that!"

"Ah but you did say the first thing!"

She allows herself to smile then.

"but, like I said, you're welcome Lestrange."

**\-----**

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe Father is making me do this class."

Lilith looks up from her book to Draco who is staring bewildered as he reads through her notes. She had agreed to help Draco with his Arithmancy homework, but she didn't think he would be bloody moaning so much.

"Well, if you want to be a curse breaker you need it."

"Who would want a job as ridiculous as that?" He huffs.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Probably work for the ministry like Father. Although, I don't suppose that would be terribly easy now that you're on their blacklist." Lilith chuckles a little and Draco smirks as he turns the page. "What about you?"

"I honestly don't know. When I turn eighteen, I inherit Lestrange Manor so, become a lady of leisure like your mother? Or I might just burn the place down."

Draco looks up from his book and she notices the confused stare he gives her.

"I'm joking."

"Do you think they will ever get out of Azkaban?"

Lilith didn't know how to tell Draco she hoped not.

"Who knows." She shrugs. "I wonder if the Fudges have told your parents, I haven't received the angry letter yet."

"I didn't tell them. You should probably tell Mother though."

"I might mention it next time she writes to me."

She wondered how she would word it. Dear aunt, no more dates with complete Psychos please.

"You can also tell her Weasley bloody fancies you. I'm sure father would be thrilled to hear that."

"That's nonsense."

Draco laughs. "Oh because I just go around punching people for girls I don't like. Besides, I've seen him staring at you. Image having them of all people fancy you."

Lilith had already heard the complaints about the Weasleys a thousand times from him and her uncle. The worse was in fourth year when they had bumped into them in Diagon Alley. Lucius hadn't shut up about it for days.

"Although, that was quite a good punch, you even saw Ambrose's nose break. Seeing as you wouldn't let me -"

"Draco you're about a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. What were you going to do?"

"One fifteen." He mumbles "I would've killed him." Draco says as he glances at her and she smiles. As much of a brat as her little cousin could be, she did have a soft spot for him.

"So?"

"So?" She repeats. "What?"

"Do you like Weasley?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Draco rolls his eyes and but then suddenly his head pokes up. "Do you hear that?"

Lilith did. She looks around the quiet library, and then as she hears it again she moves from her chair and kneels down to the ground, spotting the toad under one of the shelves.

"Hello Trevor."

"Longbottom's toad?" Draco says with disgust.

She remembers when the toad had spent a week in the Slytherin common room and had taken to a hidden spot next to the fireplace. Crab and Goyle would feed him flies every day until he eventually found his way out.

Lilith grabs him and stands back up. "How does he always bloody lose him?"

"Maybe we should send him back in pieces."

Lilith smacks the back of Draco's head and he glares at her as he rubs the spot.

"I suppose we should get you back to Neville, shouldn't we?"

The toad makes a low noise and Lilith places him on her stack of books. "You go back to the common room; I'll take him back to the Gryffindor tower."

"Can't I come with?"

"No. I don't need you causing any trouble."

As she makes her way to the Gryffindor common room, she almost loses Trevor a few times as he jumps out of her hands trying to escape, walking up the staircase she considers dumping the lump outside of the Fat lady and just heading back, but god knows where he would end up. She was surprised after four years the poor thing was still alive.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your common room."

Lilith, who has never actually spoken to the fat lady sighs.

"I have something that belongs to Longbottom."

The fat lady stares at the toad in her hands and huffs. "Well, I'm not letting you in! Unless you know the password that is."

"Well, I don't want to come in. Can't you just go get Neville?"

"I'm not an owl!"

"Fine." Lilith sighs. "Quidditch?"

"No." The fat lady says with a smug smile. "Guess again."

"Balderdash?"

"That was last weeks!"

If only Black could break back in and slash her up again. "Look, please can you go and get a Gryffindor, I don't really care who? I just want to get rid of this bloody toad."

"Only because I'm bored of this conversation." She says as she disappears from the portrait and Lilith sighs.

"That makes two of us."

Lilith is leaning against the wall when the portrait swings open and Angelina steps out, slight surprise on her face. Great. Exactly the person she wanted to see. Why couldn't it have just been that Dean kid, at least he was too scared to talk to her.

"Oh...what are you doing here?"

"I have...uh," She lifts Trevor who gives a polite croak as she holds him up. "Found him in the library."

"Oh! uh, thanks?" Angelina goes to grab him but hesitates.

"He's not slimy so don't worry about that."

Angelina picks him up, still grimacing as she does.

"Thanks." She sighs and cradles him in her arms. "I'll make sure Neville gets him."

"You don't have to mention I brought him up."

As she starts to descend the stairs, she hopes briefly that Angelina won't keep talking, but then she hears her name. No such luck.

"Yes?" She asks as she turns.

"Are you ok? After the whole - "

"Fine." Lilith cuts her off before Johnson can finish her sentence. "Like it never happened."

"Right" Angelina half laughs, and Lilith can tell she's holding something back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing really, it's just - " The chaser sighs as she looks down at the toad. "Do you like Fred?"

If one more person asked her that she was going to throw herself off the Astronomy tower.

"Me?" Lilith forces out a laugh, hoping it didn't sound too fake. "I can't even tell them apart half the time."

"I only ask because at the ball, with what he did I thought maybe he liked you too. But he won't talk about it."

"It's probably because it's engrained in Gryffindor DNA to be as chivalrous as possible, regardless of how stupid it is. Besides, I've seen him during quidditch, he's not exactly new to fighting."

"Suppose not. Just thought it was odd. When I told him he just seemed so...angry."

"Yeah, well thanks for doing that by the way." She can't help the spite in her tone as she says it, in all honesty she was still annoyed at Johnson for having opened her mouth in the first place, and she was starting to grow tired of this conversation. "Look what do you want Johnson? I don't fancy Fred if that's what you're worried about. I'm guessing you like him then?”

"Might do." Angelina shrugs.

"Well why don't you just ask him out instead of being insecure about it to me?" She didn't really enjoy the I'm a bitch routine, but it felt easier that way. "I'd rather go out with Mad eye than be seen dead with Fred Weasley of all people. I don't even like the loser."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, at least Angelina distracting him would keep him off her back and she wouldn't have to deal with the backlash. She was many things but if someone was taken she wouldn't go after them. At least maybe then whatever she was feeling towards might disintegrate if he left her alone.

"Well, he seems to like you."

Lilith was more than aware of that.

"Well bully for him. Look can I go? I only came up here to give Neville his stupid toad."

Angelina nods and Lilith finally makes her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, i've potentially started another fic, a George Weasley one if anyone is interested. Haven't gotten too far with it yet at the moment as still plotting it out in my brain, but I feel like George doesn't get as much love as Fred so going to give that a shot too :)


	12. Eleven

“We could create mini fireworks. Ones you could hold in the palm of your hand?" George says excitedly. They were in the boys dormitory trying to come up with new products for their yet un-named enterprise, and Fred was trying with all his might to concentrate.

"Yeah. Could do." He replies.

"Or mini explosives? Not massive ones, just big enough to take off someone's eyebrows."

"Self-propelling custard pies?"

"I'm adding that to the list." George says and scribbles it down. "What about a yo-yo but when you play with it, it screams."

"That's ridiculous." Fred scoffs. "I love it. Add it.”

George laughs as he keeps scribbling and Fred pop another fudge into his mouth as he searches his bed. "Fuck, wands downstairs. I'll be right back."

"Oh, forgot it again did you?"

"Actually, this time I did!" He comments and makes his way down from the boy's dormitory into the common room. Noticing his wand laying on sofa he picks it up and shoves it into his trouser pockets as he hears the voices coming from the portrait door.

"Look what do you want Johnson? I don't fancy Fred if that's what you're worried about. I'm guessing you like him then." He's surprised when he hears Lilith's voice and moves up to the door to see Angelina in his eyeline.

"Might do." Angelina shrugs.

"Well why don't you just ask him out instead of being insecure about it to me? I'd rather go out with Mad eye than be seen dead with Fred Weasley of all people. I don't even like the loser."

Luckily lying wasn't exactly her strong point, but still, the words slightly hurt.

"Well, he seems to like you." He hears Angelina say and Fred sighs slightly.

"Well bully for him. Look can I go? I only came up here to give Neville his stupid toad."

He takes that as his que to dart back into the common room and takes a seat on the sofa, newspaper in hand, pretending to be deep into an article when Angelina appears.

"Oh, you're here." She says as the portrait closes behind her and she catches site of Fred. "Don't suppose you mind giving this to Neville for me?" She hands him the toad and he chucks away the newspaper before accepting it, making a face at Trevor as he holds him.

"Where'd you find him?"

"Oh just in the corridor." She shrugs but she looks nervous as she takes a seat.

"You alright?" He asks and she nods gently but he's not convinced, not after what he just heard. Since the yule ball they hadn't spoken much but there was part of him that felt shitty for basically ruining the evening. Better late than never he supposed.

"I'm sorry for kind of ruining our date at the ball. I acted like a...well - "

"It's ok. but...if you do feel bad, you could make it up to me?"

"If you're going to ask for help with homework - " He jokes, slightly hoping that would be her request.

"Actually, Fred...do you...do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? Just us." She says as if she already knew Fred would mention George. "Just us two."

Fred stares at her slightly stunned for a moment as she watches him, nervously waiting for an answer. Damn it, he liked Angelina...but...he wasn't sure he liked her like that. Why did she bloody have to listen to Lilith!

"Uh...I think..." God he didn't want to reject her and be an absolute dickhead. "Ok. Sure. Sounds fun."

Angelina smiles at him and he holds up the toad. "I should get this little guy back to Neville. Night."

"Night" She replies softly, and Fred sprints up the stairs and heads back to his room, closing the door behind him and pressing himself against the door.

"Got yourself a new girlfriend?" George asks and Fred looks at him in confusing until he realises he's still holding the toad in his hand.

"Sorry Trevor, forgot about you." He says and throws the toad on Jordan's bed before taking a seat of his own and huffs slightly. George is still writing, and Fred exhales louder to gain his attention.

"What now?" George sighs and his eyes raise to look at Fred.

"Angelina asked me out."

George cocks an eyebrow. "Interesting. You said?"

"Well she was like...looking at me all sad, like if I said no she was going to start crying, or yell. I don't know which would have been worse."

"I mean you did ask her to the yule ball, logic dictates that dating may follow."

Fred didn't want to admit his asking had been ever so slightly fuelled by his rejection from Lilith.

"Yeah but I thought that was like...mates. I don't like her like that. Angelina is pretty but -" He pauses as he looks at his brother, trying to think of the right words, not really sure if he wants to admit it. "I think about Lilith all the time. Not even just ... _that_ sort of stuff" He stares at his brother as he tries to find the words, feeling whatever he says he's going to end up being mocked for it. "Holding her hand. Kissing her. Just being with her. When she smiles at me, I get this warm feeling in my chest. Hell, I even get it when she's angry at me."

George is now making fake sick noises and Fred rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up." He groans as he lays down on his bed.

"And yet she keeps rejecting you."

"I don't know." Fred shrugs, feeling like an idiot. George is now sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Fred as he talks. "She just...lights a fire in me. Besides, If she didn't like me she wouldn't have got me out of being expelled." Fred admits, and as soon as he sees Georges eyes widen he regrets opening his fat mouth.

"She what?"

"You heard. That's all I'm bloody telling you."

George looks bewildered but he doesn't question it anymore. "So, she lights a fire in you huh?"

Fred smirks. "Abso-fucking-lutley."

"Well, what's your plan then?"

"I don't know." He sighs. "Probably fuck it up."

**\-----**

It was after lunch, and Fred and George had decided to go to the library to study for Transfiguration. As they sat among the stacks Fred slams his head against the table and he hears George contains the laugh. "I. Hate. Homework." He says with such disdain he's sure George almost feels sorry for him. "I mean, is there any point?"

"Mum not murdering us when we come back with all T's?"

"Honestly that seems like the better option."

George lets out a small laugh before receiving a ssh from the other side of the library, but his eyes cast past Fred and he smirks wickedly as he nudges Fred's elbow from across the table.

"Hey, the fire toasting your loins Is here." He says in a low voice and Fred looks over his shoulder to see Lilith sat in her usual spot, head down as she writes. Fred looks back to his brother and grins before standing from the table, grabbing one of his potions books and taking a seat opposite her.

"Can I help you Weasley?" She asks not looking up from her book and he smirks slightly as he opens his.

"I need help with my potions homework." He says with a forced sad sigh and she rolls her eyes.

"You can't use that an excuse every time you want to talk to me."

"Bloody can. Snape's given me the perfect alibi. I'll take what I can get." He shrugs.

"Stalker" She says silently but he sees the smile.

"I was hoping, actually, if we could spend some time together?"

"We are."

"Watching you study doesn't count, as much as I am enjoying the view."

She laughs lightly then and he looks back over to George who is watching, winking at him, and George makes another sick motion.

"You really don't like being told no do you."

"No." He chuckles but then his smile disappears and he grows cold when he realises.. "But not in…that way…I would never."

"Shut up stammering Weasley. I know." She smiles slightly at him and he smiles back at her.

"So...I was thinking – "

"Lilith!

"MS TRAVERS WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN, THIS IS A LIBRARY!"

"SORRY MS PINCE!"

Fred rolls his eyes, of course they couldn't be alone for two sodding minutes. As Cordelia spots her she comes running over, but the minute she spots him her face drops.

"What are you doing here stalker?" She asks almost disgusted as she glares at him.

"Potions." Lilith says as if it's the most normal thing into the world and Fred shows Cordelia the potions text book with a smug smile.

"You should ask Snape for a new partner, considering what this arse hole did."

"It's just homework." Lilith says quietly but Fred can't help but smirk slightly at Cordelia. "What's wrong?" She continues. "You're meant to be in divination."

"Well I don't really want to tell you with him here."

Fred rolls his eyes. "Trust me whatever you say goes in one ear and out the other."

"I'm shocked your tiny little brain isn't able to retain information."

"What is it?" Lilith asks exasperated and Cordelia slides into the seat next to her, the excitement coming back to her face.

"I'm going to the three broomsticks with Phlegm on Saturday and you're coming with." Cordelia says in a low but enthusiastic voice.

"I can literally think of a million other things I would rather do than watch you suck face with Phlegm."

Fred laughs slightly which earns him another nasty look from the blonde.

"Well, I probably won't be the only one because Chambers is coming with."

That seems to perk Lilith's interest, much to Fred's annoyance.

"You're setting me up with Xander?" She says with a disinterest voice, but he wonders if that's only for his benefit.

"Not really, no. Phlegm told me that Xander wanted to invite you so that's exactly what I'm doing." She says it with such excitement it's almost like Christmas had come early.

"I thought he was seeing Snyde anyway."

"He was but apparently they broke up after the yule ball."

"Sucks to be her, he's such a hunk." Fred scoffs. Both Cordelia and Lilith glare at him even if he does see a smirk on Lilith's face. Xander Chambers was a Beater on the quidditch team, Dark, tall, stupid flippy hair. Fred had managed to aim a bludger perfectly at his face once. Even now the memory brought a smile to his face.

"Well I can't." Lilith finally answers. "I have to study."

Fred tries to hide the smile as he keeps pretending to read.

"Lilith don't be so boring! Come on it's just one little date. You're my best friend I never ask you to do anything. Come on Lilith even Weasley has a sodding date this weekend."

Fred clenches his jaw as he raises his head, noticing the slight disappointed look on Lilith's face. "How'd you know that?" He finally asks, knowing denying it would be worse.

"Heard Johnson talking about it in the girls bathroom. So, what did you slip into Johnson's drink to make her actually interested in you?"

"Probably the same thing you slipped into Phlegm's. Although if I was dating you, I'd probably poison myself."

"Does anyone have some poison I can have?" Lilith asks as she looks between the two of them, clearly sick of the bickering.

"Come on Lil please. You've been in such a foul mood since the Yule ball because of certain people – " Cordelia says as she gives the stink eye to Fred but he keeps his mouth shut. "And now you're not dating Ambrose. Xander is a complete hottie and he's on the quidditch team."

"I don't even like Quidditch."

"No one likes Quidditch, but you know, status." She shrugs. "He's totally into you."

"I don't know... maybe." Lilith finally says even if it is less than wholehearted.

Fred feels pathetic and was now wondering if he had never said yes to Angelina if Lilith would even be considering it, but he can't help but feel the angry and jealousy bubble inside of him, and then he said something he would immediately regret.

"I heard his uncle’s in Azkaban too, so you'll have loads to talk about. Could start a death eaters society." It came out of Fred's mouth before his dumb brain could stop him, and he sees the hurt on Lilith's face as squeezes her quill tightly in her hand, as if she wishes it was his neck. Even Cordelia looks slightly mortified.

"Yeah I suppose we will." Lilith snaps at him from across the table as she slams her book shut, standing from her seat and marching away. Cordelia glares daggers at him before standing from her seat as well.

"You're such an arse hole Weasley."

Fred wants to go after Lilith but instead he forces himself to stay seated and drops his head down on the table. "What the fuck is wrong with me." He groans as George takes a seat.

"That was smooth. Very impressive. I'll have to take notes next time….that was truly…"

"Pathetic." Fred grunts.

"Depressing."

"Just a total train wreck." He says as he hits his head against the table again. He was actually starting to get used to the pain by this point.

"Really mean, actually." George says with a tone of disappointment and Fred finally raises his head, rubbing his now sore brow, to see his twin looking at him with complete and utter judgement. "I mean….I know people joke about it but…she looked really upset."

Fred couldn't have felt worse if he tried. He knew how much she hated the fact people thought that about her, and he couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to even say that. He hadn't even meant it.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. Do you have a time tuner by any chance?"

**\-----**

Fred had agreed to meet Angelina outside Honeydukes at three that Saturday, so he walked down with George and Lee in the snow to head to Zonkos beforehand. George hadn't mentioned the incident in library, but that hadn't stopped Fred thinking about it, and he wasn't surprised when she had gone back to ignoring him in every lesson, but even more annoying was Cordelia had taken to glaring daggers at him every chance she had.

Fine, if she was going to go on a date with Chambers then why shouldn't he go out with Angelina? Besides, she was the one that had bloody encouraged it!

But he wasn't thinking about that today. He was just going to get his date with Angelina over with, and if he saw Lilith on her date, then he was planning on throwing himself into the black lake.

"Maybe I could set off a dungbomb in the three broomsticks, kill the romance a bit?" Lee asks as he walks over from the till with his purchase and the three of them walk out of the store.

"Fred could show up covered in troll dung it probably wouldn't put her off." George chuckles as he picks up a wad of snow and shapes it into a ball when he sees Ron up ahead. "Unlike Lestrange who runs a mile when he even breathes near her."

"Fuck off." Fred moans as he trudges through the snow, he wasn't exactly in the mood for their teasing. As he walks past Maestro's staring at the instruments in the window he's completely distracted when he sees Lilith by the counter, talking to the shop owner. Ever urge he has is telling him to stay outside and just head over to Honeydukes, and even George is tugging on his arm.

"She hates you. Move on!"

But Fred, stubborn as ever, finds himself already entering the shop, brushing the snow off his coat and hat. For a moment she does look at him but goes back to talking to the shop keeper while Fred moves around, looking at the instruments, plucking the strings.

"I'm going to have to restring the whole thing. What have you been doing?"

"Playing." Lilith says quietly, looking over when Fred's strums at a guitar.

"Well, give me a few minutes and I'll be right back out."

The old wizards disappeared behind a curtain and Fred picks up the guitar and places it around his neck, strumming it rather badly to gain her attention but she's still pretending he doesn't exist.

Then he starts to sing.

"IT"S BEEN SEVEN HOURS AND FIFTEEN DAYS, SINCE YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE AWAY!"

Her eyes widen and she finally forces herself to look over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Singing?" He shrugs. "Reckon I could be the next Myron Wagtail?"

"What are you singing?"

"I don't know, I could hear it coming from the girls dormitory the other day. I've had it stuck in my head for days. I think it's a muggle thing."

"Well can you stop?" She asks rather agitated.

"Will you stop being mad at me?"

She glares at him so he takes that as his sign to continue and he strums it again.

"I GO OUT EVERYNIGHT AND SLEEP ALL DAY. SINCE YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE AWAY!"

If there was one thing Fred was not good at, it was singing.

"Weasley will you shut up please!"

"Well?"

"Well what? You expect me to stop being mad at you because you're trying to be cute?"

"I think it comes naturally to be honest." He clears his throat and strums again.

"SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE – "

This time she walks over and grabs the guitar from him, snagging his neck as she tugs it off him and he immediately stops singing.

"Stop and just go away!" She angrily snaps at him as she places the guitar back on the stand and head back over to the counter. But Fred remains still as he watches her, clenches his jaw as he attempts to choose his words carefully.

"Lil – "

"Don't call me that Weasley. Look just go on your date with Johnson and leave me alone."

Fred sighs as he looks around the shop trying to decide which instrument to annoy her with next. And then he thinks to himself that maybe he should just try not being an obnoxious ass.

"I didn't mean it." Fred says quietly and he sees her roll her eyes. "What I said was stupid and I wasn't thinking." It's honest at least, but he knows it doesn't really excuse it.

"That makes it perfectly alright then."

"You're right. It doesn't"

Fred sees the hard look on her face soften slightly but she still doesn't look at him.

"I forgot you played the Violin. I remember seeing you play in the orchestra."

"So?"

"Are you any good?"

"Better than you."

As the wizard popped up from behind the curtain and looks between the two of them neither say another word as he puts the violin back into its case. "Two sickles."

Lilith slams the money down before storming out and Fred waves at the shop keeper before swiftly following.

"Lil come on!"

"What do you want Weasley?" She says as she turns to face him. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Johnson right now?"

"Yeah after you bloody told her to ask me out."

She looks slightly mortified at his words, but she seems to keep her composure.

"Well, you didn't have to say yes did you."

"I suppose going out with Chambers is perfectly fine then." Fred retaliates and unexpectedly she laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm not actually. He's on a double date with Cordelia, Phlegm and Lionett because now she isn't talking to me because I told her no, and I am going back to the castle to practice for the orchestra. So have fun on your date."

As she turns and heads back to the castle Fred watches for a moment as the desire to go after her burns in him, but against his better judgement he turns and heads to Honeydukes.


	13. Twelve

Lilith sat on one of the sofas in the common room, tuning her violin, still feeling the heat in her chest from her confrontation with Fred earlier. She had been reeling from what he had said to her in the library, but she was the one that had encouraged Johnson to ask him out. She just didn't think it would make her feel so dreadful.

It had completely caught her by surprise in the library when Cordelia has broken the news, and she had membered the quilt on his face, but still, he didn't have to say yes to Angelina, so it was his own bloody fault anyway.

It didn't help that Cordelia was furious at her for saying no to the date as well, but the last thing she wanted to do was sit in the Three broomsticks and pretend to be interested in Chambers, especially when she knew Fred was probably out having the time of his life with Angelina.

She had never felt so pathetic in her life. How the hell was a Weasley of all people making her feel so wretched.

As Draco walks in with Crabbe and Goyle she forces herself to stop thinking about it, the three of them in laughter as they take a seat on the sofa opposite.

"What are you three so bloody happy about?"

"Nothing." Draco says with a smirk.

"Just that –" Crabbe starts to speak but Draco hits him in the back of the head, shutting him up. That doesn't exactly kill Lilith's suspicions that they were up to something.

"What did you do?" She asks as she looks up from the violin, attempting to seem disinterested.

"Nothing." Draco insist again. "What are you doing with that?"

"Stop changing the subject and tell me what you did." She presses and her little cousin rolls his eyes, but he sneers.

"We may have found a boggart in the dungeons." He chuckles.

"May have locked him in with it." Goyle sniggers. The three of them break out into a cackle of laughter and Lilith looks at them mortified.

"Who?" She asks but three of them keep laughing, then she sees Goyle twirling a wand that wasn't his and her stomach sinks.

"Which dungeon?"

"The cupboard it was in was locked – " Draco starts but Lilith casts her instrument aside and stands from the sofa.

"Which dungeon Draco!" She snaps at him and his laughing immediately stops.

"The one Snape stores his old furniture – "

Draco doesn't get to finish his sentence as she's already snatching the wand from Goyles hand as she races out of the common room.

Lilith can already hear Neville's terrified yells as she rounds the corner to the room, flicking her wand so the door slams open. Neville is cowering in the corner with Snape closing in on him and Lilith stares at the sight for a moment before her brain finally starts working, grabbing a book off one of the discarded tables, throwing it at the back of his head. As it slowly turns to her, she regrets her horrible idea and was starting to hope that it was in fact the potions master she had flung the book at and not a boggart. 

"Longbottom close your eyes!"

" I – "

"NEVILLE I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Lilith yells at him, trying not to frighten him, and Neville slams a hand over his eyes. The boggart turns to her and she can already see it start to change shape as she raises her wand to it.

"Turn into a spider you fucker, turn into a spider." She mutters under her breath but suddenly snape features change and he falls to the floor in a heap.

"Can I – "

"No!" Lilith says as she circles around the boggart who is spawled on the floor in its new shape. When she reaches Neville, she grabs his shoulder and yanks him off the floor, shoving his wand into his hand that's not clamped over his eyes. "Do not uncover your eyes Neville, Promise me?"

"o…ok" He says with terror in his voice.

She looks down at the woman now spawled out on the floor and tries to keep her eyes focused on it, wand at the ready and her other hand gripped onto Neville's shoulder as they start to sidestep around it. Then it opens its mouth and the screaming starts.

"NO PLEASE, STOP. I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE."

The woman is writhing about in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs and Lilith starts to drag Neville towards the door. She has her wand raised and she knows what to do, but the words can't escape her throat as she stares at the creature on the floor.

"Is that – " Neville starts with a tremble in his voice and Lilith prays he doesn't recognize it.

The woman is now crawling along the floor towards them, dragging herself alone, arms bruised and nails digging into the floor. Lilith needs to make it stop but she can't control the fear that's overcome her entire body.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. PLEASE!"

Lilith was too distracted by the screams to even realise Neville was now tugging on her arm, with a final glance they both run out of the dungeon, slamming the door behind them, both pressed up against it as she locks the door and they both sink to the floor, breathing heavily as they do.

Lilith isn't sure how long they are sat there in complete silence but she's far too afraid to say anything first. Her head is on her knees as she keeps replaying it in her head, wishing she hadn't let the fear consume her, but she can hear Neville stammer a few times and she's not sure she wants to hear what he has to say.

"I opened my eyes." Neville finally admits quietly and Lilith finally lets out the breath trapped in her chest.

"Sorry." She's mumbles into her knees, not sure if she said it loud enough for him to hear but she's still desperately trying not to look at him.

"That was -" He pauses for a moment and she can hear the shake in his voice. "How did you know what she looked like?"

She has been waiting for Neville to ask her that but it was quite frankly a conversation she never wanted to have with the Gryffindor. She remains quiet, but she can feel his eyes burning into her and finally she lifts her head.

"I saw a picture once." She confesses softly.

"But why is she…" He trails off but she doesn't want to respond. Lilith can't bring herself to tell him about the shame she feels knowing it was her parents that had forced him to lose his. That she had nightmares about what they had done to the Longbottom's. That every time she sees him, she feels the guilt consume her despite the fact she was only a child when it happened. She wants to tell him she wishes it was her parents instead of his, but she can't bring herself to do it.

So, she changes the subject.

"You know, you have my permission to hex Draco or his little goons if they come near you again. In fact, I could teach you a few rather good ones."

Neville laughs slightly, and she finally looks over to him. This was the longest conversation the two had ever had, and this was the only time she hadn't seen him terrified in her presence. Lilith considers for a moment asking him not to tell anyone, but she's not even sure who he had told about his parents, if anyone.

"I always thought you hated me." Neville says nervously but his face softens when he looks at her.

"Ditto Longbottom."

Neville shakes his head. "No, I just…well – " She doesn't really need to hear Longbottom's excuses, it's not like she blamed him anyway.

"How could you not fear me?" She says with a laugh. "Scary psycho mother so I must be the same." She wasn't aware of the sadness in her voice until she sees the way Neville is looking at her.

He finally pushes himself off the ground and holds out a hand for her too. Not wanted to reject the little fourth year she takes his sweaty palm and he helps her up.

"Thank you for…that" He says it as he looks towards the dungeon door with genuine appreciation, and it makes her ache a little. She didn't feel like she deserved it.

"Why Snape?" Lilith asks, utterly curious and she sees him swallow hard.

"I don't know what they look like." He admits softly. "For some reason I never thought they would have looked like you."

Lilith wants to hug the little twerp, but she resists the urge because it feel too foreign.

"You should go back to your common room; I'll get Moody to take care of this."

"I can come with?"

She smiles slightly at his offer, impressed the shake from his voice has disappeared.

"No. It's ok. You've probably been traumatised enough for one day. I know I have."

**\-----**

Lilith clenched fist hovers over the door to Mad Eye's office and she wished for a moment she had asked Neville to go instead. There was something about the Professor that made her skin crawl and she couldn't figure out what it was. He had taken to picking on her in lessons and quite frankly she was getting sick of it.

"YOU CAN COME IN LESTRANGE!"

She rolls her eyes, of course he could bloody see her waiting outside with his magic eye. As she opens the door she sees Mad eye sat behind his desk, swigging from his flask.

"What is it Lestrange?" He asks as he wipes away some dribble away, but she remains in the doorway, not wanting to enter.

"There's a boggart that just tried to attack Longbottom. It's locked up in the Dungeon's."

As he stands from the desk and hobbles around it Lilith remains in the doorway, watching him as he picks up his wand and moves towards her.

"Longbottom fought off a boggart?" He says with a scoff. "Couldn't imagine that."

"He didn't, not really."

"Surprised you couldn't take it on Lestrange."

She wasn't going to go into the details with him of all people. The chest in the corner of him room starts to rumble and Lilith's eyes glance over to it, and Mad eyes fix on her.

"You know Lestrange, since you're here I might have something that will interest you." He opens the draw to his desk and pulls out a blade, shining slightly in light from window. "Your mother, as much as she liked to torture, had a thing about knives too, did you know that?"

She feels frozen for a moment as she stands in the doorway to his office, wishing she had walked off as soon as she told Moody about the bogart in the dungeons.

"No." She says softly as her eyes cast over the blade in his hands.

"Kept this as a souvenir. After I helped put her away. Here." He walks over to her and places the blade in her hand and she can almost feel the wickedness in-between her fingers. "You have her eyes, you even sound like her a bit in my lessons, sometimes."

Lilith clutches the daggers handle in her hand at his words. No one has ever told her that before, not even her aunt, but the idea of it made her feel sick. But what she couldn't understand was why he spoke about her mother it seemed to be with slight affection, as if they were old friends.

"I don't think I'm like her at all...actually." She doesn't mean to say it with complete disgust, but it just happens to come out that way. Lilith see's the flash in his eyes as he snatches the knife back from her and she clutches her hands to her stomach, the desire to wash them overwhelming.

"I'll take care of the boggart Lestrange, go back to whatever you were doing."

Lilith doesn't have to be told twice as she practically runs out of his classroom.

After what seemed like an eternity of scrubbing her hands red raw but in fact it was only five minutes Lilith was hiding in one of the stalls of the girls bathroom. She didn't want to go back to Slytherin Common room as she knew the second she saw Draco she was going to throttle him for what he did to Neville, and she didn't really want to have to write a letter to his parents explaining why.

As she heard the footsteps enter, she pulls her feet up on the closed toilet seat and sighs when she hears the giggling.

"So, what happened?" The highest voice asks. "How was it?"

"Nice, really nice. We went to three broomsticks and just talked; he seemed a bit distracted though."

Lilith pushes her heels of her palms to her eyes and holds in the groan as she recognises Angelina's voice. Despite her afternoon with Neville it had actually managed to get her mind off of Weasley, and this was the last thing she wanted to listen to.

"He was probably nervous, that's all." The third voice reassures her.

"Maybe."

"But did he, you know?" The first voice talks again.

"Well –" Lilith can almost hear the smile in Johnsons voice. "We were walking back and I just went for it."

"And?" Both of the other girls ask in unison.

"He kissed me back."

There's a squeal of delight from them and Lilith tries to hold in the gag. Of course he did, because apparently Weasley was a giant man whore.

"But what if he only did it because I kissed him first?"

"Oh come on, you're not still worried about Lestrange are you? She's a complete psycho it's not like he would even like her."

Lilith flips her middle finger at the door.

"I don't know." Angelina sighs. "I suppose not. It's just at the ball – " If Angelina said one word about what happened that night Lilith was going to kick the bathroom door open and hex her into the next century.

"Stop worrying about it. George didn't kiss me at the ball either."

"Yeah, he was too busy throwing up at the after party." High voices girl laughs and suddenly they are laughing along with her.

"I guess not. Ok. I won't worry about it." Lilith can still hear the fear in her voice as she agrees with her friends.

"Now can we please go to Dinner so we can tease Fred?" The third one asks and the girls laugh as they leave the bathroom and Lilith finally lowers her feet from the toilet, stretching her leg that had a cramp in it. She guessed she should probably go to the great hall and have dinner, but it was the last thing

Lilith sighs as she opens the toilet stall and checks her reflection in the mirror, tidying her shirt and hair which has become frazzled from earlier. She felt completely exhausted after the entire day's events and wants to just head back to her bed, but the rumble in her stomach betrays her and she finally heads to the great hall.

**\-----**

She was finishing off her supper at the table alone, keeping her head down as she ate. She had seen Fred and Angelina at their usual spots on their table but right then she didn't have the energy to look or even care. She just wanted to fill her stomach and then head to bed, but then Cordelia takes a seat next to her, looking at her with a pout and Lilith sighs as she grabs more bread.

"If you're going to moan at me about the date I don't care."

"I wasn't."

"Good."

"Phlegm and I broke up actually."

Lilith rolls her eyes and loads another forkful of food into her mouth as she answers in between bites. "Shocking."

"He's an idiot and I hate him." That was what she said every time they broke up. Lilith wasn't a betting person, but she'd put money on it that they were back together by Charms next Thursday. "Chambers was disappointed you weren't there."

Lilith nods slightly, not entirely saddened to hear that.

"Well what did you do all day?"

"Nothing." She shrugs, not wanting to tell Cordelia about her exchange with Neville, Fred, or Mad eye for that matter. The whole day had been bizarre. "Re-strung my Violin."

"Party never stops with you does it Lestrange?" She teases with a smile.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I suppose not." Cordelia sighs as she reaches for the pumpkin juice. "Guess who I saw making out in Hogsmead though?"

"Weasley and Johnson?" She says quietly.

"Oh, who told you?"

"Lucky guess." Lilith sighs as she goes for the pudding, deciding to eat her feelings.

"It was gross, all tongues as well. It was like they were trying to eat each other."

Lilith drops her spoon and pushes the crumble away, suddenly changing her mind about desert, then she spots Draco entering the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle and she practically jumps from her seat, ignoring Cordelia as she heads over to him. When Draco spots her he immediately turns back the way he came but she's already grabbing him by the back of his neck and dragging him out into the corridor, much to his annoyance.

"Get off me!" He yells as she throws him against the wall and he starts to tug at his now dishevelled clothes. "What did you do that for!"

"You know exactly why I did that! You could have gotten Neville killed!"

"The fat lump is still alive, isn't he?" Draco scoffs and Lilith clenches her fists.

"Do you not listen to me at all? What did I say about him?"

Draco shrugs as he leans against the wall. "I thought you were joking."

"Well you better listen to me now. If Grabbe and Goyle do another thing to him, I'll turn them both into slugs and feed them to Trevor." Draco starts to laugh but stops when he sees the look on her face. "I mean it Draco, if I hear that you even look at him funny, I'll make sure you never hit puberty either. Stay away from him!"

"Why do you even care about Longbottom!"

Lilith suddenly freezes when she feels the eyes on her, and sure enough there's a crowd of students, including most of the Gryffindors watching the exchange. She sees Neville who is watching her with wide eyes and Fred who looks utterly bewildered.

"I mean it." She says to him one last time before heading off to the Slytherin common room, ignoring the murmurs coming from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the subscriptions, kudos, comments, views...all of it. I do intend for this story to become a lot darker as i'm plotting it out so tags will change and be added. I'm not intending to kill Fred, but there will be other major character deaths and a lot of suffering to come. Sorry :/


	14. Thirteen

Despite Fred's many efforts Lilith hadn't said a word to him for entirety of potions. She instead, was pretending to focus on her cauldron, avoiding even the tiniest amount of eye contact despite the long glances he was giving her. He had even attempted a note halfway through the lesson, which usually would have worked, but she had grabbed it from the table and shoved it into one of the jars of live scorpions, pleased with herself as she sat herself back on her stool.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see him vigorously stir his potion, already knowing he's cocked it up as the liquid which should be dark green by now is a startling bright orange. When his head raises up she immediately puts her own down and she hears him let out a long deep sigh to try and gain her attention, but she just continues to scribble, so he appears to try a different tactic.

"You know I heard a rumour that you and Longbottom are secret lovers."

It was true that since the incident after supper on Saturday night there has been more than a few rumours flying around regarding her sudden interest in Longbottom of all people. Neville hadn't breathed a word about it as no one still knew the reason, so she kept her mouth shut as well, no matter how much Cordelia had pestered her about it.

But in all honesty, she didn't give a shit about what people thought about her and Neville. Her warning to Draco had spread around the school, and she was extremely aware that at least the Slytherins were too afraid to go anywhere near him, which she was rather pleased about.

"Where did you get to last night?"

Lilith finally looks up from her book to see Cordelia has turned on her stool to face her and she notices Fred grimace slightly, turning his attention back to his ruined potion.

"What are you talking about?" Lilith replies in a tired voice.

"Well when I woke up you weren't there, thought you were sneaking off again. Just wish you would tell me who with."

"I wasn't sneaking off with anyone." Lilith replies with a harsh tone, acutely aware Fred was listening in. The only problem with what had happened with Neville is that she hadn't slept properly for a few nights, as she kept seeing it every time she closed her eyes. "Sorry." She says quietly. "I just haven't been sleeping."

"Oh, so that's where you were. Was it about - "

"No." Lilith quickly answers. "Can we talk about this after class please?"

"I suppose." Cordelia says with a sigh as she leans on the table, looking over to Fred.

"What are you looking so sour about Weasley? Thought you would be all giddy, considering." She smirks.

Jordan turns around now to join the conversation and Lilith wishes she was anywhere other than here.

"Considering?" Jordan enquires as he spins round on his seat.

"Considering nothing." Fred mumbles.

"Considering... he made out with Angelina in Hogsmead." Cordelia says with a laugh and Lilith feels his eyes fix on her, but she doesn't even react to Cordelia's revelation.

Jordan smirks. "Fred you dirty – OW!" Jordan cries as Fred not so discreetly kicks him with his long legs.

"It wasn't really...anything." He says quietly, seemingly slightly embarrassed.

"Not what I heard." Cordelia smirks and Fred clenches his jaw, looking as if he's trying not to snap at her.

"I'm sorry if my lesson is interrupting…your gossip?"

Snape voice forces Cordelia and Jordan to return to their seat and the potions master investigates Fred's potion. "I see you've been paying attention this lesson Weasley." He says coldly as he turns from the table and moves onto the next one. It's a few moments after he's gone when Fred leans towards her, reaching out a hand to gently prod her in the arm to gain her attention.

"She kissed - "

"I don't care Weasley." She answers back quietly before he can finish his sentence. The last thing she had to worry about right now was Fred Weasleys love life.

**\-----**

As she enters the great hall for dinner there's a few glances at her, but she ignores them as she takes a seat at the Slytherin table and serves herself something to eat. Her mind is so occupied that she doesn't even really realise Xander has taken a seat next to her until he feels her nudge her arm gently.

"Don't mind if I sit with you, do you?"

Cordelia shakes her head and swallows hard. So Xander Chambers wasn't terrible looking, seventh year, on the quidditch team and as he brushed the hair back from his face, she found herself staring at him for a moment as he showed off his grin. But why did she feel so bloody guilty.

"So, I've been wondering why you didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with me, am I really that awful?"

"I just didn't feel like it." She shrugs, no wanting to admit the real reason.

"So, it wasn't anything to do with me then?"

"No." She says softly. "Not particularly."

"So why don't we try again this weekend. Just you and me then?"

"Not scared of me Chambers?"

"Should I be?" He smirks. "Maybe I'm into it. Scary girls are kind of hot."

She shoves him in the arm smiling slightly, her eye glancing over at Fred who is staring at the pair, it's almost like she can feel the jealousy radiating off of him even from this distance She has to remind herself that him and her, as much as it made her stomach ache to think about ,it just wouldn't work. Chambers family was prominent within wizarding circles, his father worked at the ministry with Lucius, people wouldn't question it if they went on a date. Well that made much more sense, didn't it?

"Ok. Hogsmeade. This weekend."

"Good." He beams at her and she smiles slightly back, but both are suddenly distracted as the trifle a few feet from them start to violently rumble, before exploding over the pair.

**\-----**

Seamus, who was usually exceptionally loud during dinner, was remarkably quiet today as he sat next to Neville. Usually the short arse would spend dinner teasing his fellow dorm mate, but since Saturday no one had uttered a mean word to Neville. In all fairness he didn't seem to be disappointed about it as he happily ate his dinner while Fred stared at him from across the table, trying to think of a way to get him to talk.

He couldn't figure it out. Of course, he knew about the history with Neville and Liliths parents, and he reckoned he was the only one that did, but why all of a sudden was she deciding to be his knight in shining armour.

But right then he had something else to worry about, as Angelina was looking over at him from the other side of the table, whispering to Alicia.

George with his mouth full of food notices and nudges him in the elbow. "You have to talk to her eventually."

"Or I can just hide for the rest of my natural born life."

"Well, maybe rethink that because someone seems to be getting over you pretty quick."

Fred glances over to the Slytherin table, and sure enough Lilith is sat there with Xander next to her, him murmuring stuff in her ear while she smiles at him.

"Well I'm not going to punch anymore guys out for her." He stabs at the broccoli on his plate and hears the chuckle from George.

"Yeah you bloody would."

Fred pouts as he looks over at his brother's smug face. Yeah, he probably would.

"Yeah well, it's pathetic. Trying to make me jealous. As if that would work." As he watches Lilith hit Xander in the arm he realised it was, rather well actually. He would be a complete liar if he said jealousy didn't come easily to him but growing up with six other siblings when you weren't even the favourite and a bloody twin to boot, it was only natural he would get jealous rather easily. He just didn't think watching the two of them merely sitting together would cause that burning sensation in his chest.

"Greens not a good colour on you."

Fred flings some mash potato at him and George glares at the mess on his jumper. "Don't."

"What?" Fred shrugs and as he looks over to the two practically making out in the great hall, he gets a horrible idea.

"Last time Charlie started a food fight he was in detention for a month." George states quietly, but Fred sees the spark in his eye.

"We should see if we can beat his record."

"Fred - " George says with a penalising tone, but there's a smirk.

Already armed with wand under the table looks over at the pair, and as Xander moves slightly closer to her he flicks his wand and the trifle that was a mere couple of feet away from them explodes, causing several screams from the Slytherin table as they are suddenly covered in cold custard and jelly. He's rather pleased with himself until he sees Chambers wipe the custard tenderly from Lilith's face and the bitterness suddenly grows again.

"Impressive." George chuckles, and as he flicks his wand a bowl of mash potatoes on the Hufflepuffs table flips into the air, covering several of the of the Durmstrang boys who were sat there.

The twins stand from the table, both looking over at each other with a wicked grin before they decide to declare war.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly peas, carrots, chicken legs, all sorts are being thrown throughout the hall. There are screams, laughter, Fred feels a bake potato lob at the side of his face, but it isn't half fun. Even the Durmstrang boys and several of the Beauxbaton girls who don't look disgusted are throwing food around the hall.

In fact, it's several minutes before her even recognises McGonagall voice echoing throughout the hall and suddenly everything comes to a sudden halt as they stare at the witch stood at the great hall entrance.

"I suggest that every Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students return to their sleeping quarters immediately."

Fred and George exchange a smile, knowing they were in deep trouble

McGonagall lines up the students, glaring at each one as she walks past. Fred is trying to clean whip cream out of his ear when he earns a stare from the elderly witch.

"I have never been more disappointed in my students. We are meant to setting an example to our quests and this is how you do it, with childish antics?!"

Fred shoves his hands into his pockets, perhaps feeling slightly guilty.

"Now, is anyone going to come forward as the instigators of this event?"

There's complete silence throughout the hall and Fred can feel George's eye burn into him slightly.

"It started at the Slytherin table!" Seamus pipes up and Chambers leans forward.

"Whoever blew that trifle up wasn't from our table. Besides, last time there was a food fight it was the Weasleys that started it."

What a fucking snake.

"That was Charlie." Fred starts, and George finishes for him. "Thank you very much."

"Of course it's not as if they would do anything so childish." He hears Hermione mock quietly and Fred pulls a face in her direction.

McGonagall pinches her brow, completely exasperated. "If no one steps forward then every student here will remain behind to clean this entire hall until it's completely spotless."

Fred looks at George and they both sigh, as fun as it was, they weren't going to let everyone be punished for it, so they take a step forward gaining a rather disappointed look from McGonagall.

"Told you." Xander says rather smugly and Fred resist the urge to throw the bread roll that ended up in his pocket at his stupid head.

**\-----**

It was two in the morning by the time they had finished, tiredly making their way through the halls to the Gryffindor common room. George is lagging behind, dragging his feet.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to use my arms for a week."

"What's the point of magic if we can't even bloody use it." Fred grumbles as they turn the corner and he freezes for a second as he sees the glow travelling towards them in the darkness, and then he his stomach sink slightly as he realises Lilith is walking towards the two of them.

"Oh - " She remarks quietly as she stops in front of them two of them. "Finally finished, are you?"

"Finally.' George yawns. "What are you doing here Lestrange."

"I was just - " She points in the direction of the hospital wing. "I don't feel well."

Fred looks at her in the low dim of their wands and takes note of how completely exhausted she looked.

"What's wrong?" He asks and for the first time all day she finally looks at him.

"Nothing." She mumbles quietly as she brushes past the two of them and Fred feels George shoves him in the arm as they watch her, so he's suddenly chasing after her.

"Lil - wait a sec!" He calls after her and surprisingly she does pause and turn to him. "You sure you're ok?" He asks with genuine concern, and she must have heard it in his voice because the hard look on her face softens slightly.

"I suppose. Surprised you're concerned."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I don't think your girlfriend would be too happy about it."

"She's not - " He stops himself for a moment as he's reminder of her practically making out with Chambers in the middle of the great hall. "Well considering you didn't want to date Xander the other day you managed to jump on that pretty quick."

In hindsight blowing up that dessert to ruin Lilith and Xander canoodling had been a pretty stupid idea. If he hadn't been so bloody jealous of seeing the two of them together it probably never would have happened, and he might be asleep in bed right now and not here having this stupid argument.

"It's not my fault your jealous."

"I'm jealous?" He says with completely shock, despite the fact it was utterly true.

"Blowing up the sodding trifle?"

"That was - it wasn't about you." He lies. He can almost sense George rolling his eyes in embarrassment.

"You're so pathetic."

"And a loser apparently." He mumbles and sees her eyes widen ever so slightly, like she's remembering she had said that at all, but he hadn't forgot about that. "You would rather go out with Mad eye. Apparently, you'd rather go out with everyone one else here except me."

He regrets his words, and for a moment he thinks she looks like she regrets hers as well, but she still plays up to it.

"Maybe get the hint then." She snaps at him and Fred turns away first, heading back towards George as he hears her footsteps go off in the other direction.

"You know, remind me to never ask you for dating advise, because you are horrible at it."

"Piss off." Fred mumbles as they head to the common room.


	15. Fourteen

Neville had feared Lilith Lestrange for as long as he could remember. In fact, he could recall the first time he had met her, in the hallway outside of Professor McGonagall's room after Draco had smacked the book out of his hands. Paper flew everywhere and he had been on his hands and knees, crawling around trying to gather it up when he noticed her standing there, watching him with a curious look.

She had bent down and started to help him, but at this point he had no idea who she was, only that she was a Slytherin.

 _"Got a name first year?"_ She had asked as handed him the papers and Neville remembered swallowing hard before he spoke.

_"Ne - Neville."_

_"Neville? What no last name?"_

_"Longbottom."_

She had stared at him for the longest time after he had spoken, and at the time he hadn't realised that she was looking at him as if she was about to cry.

_"What's yours?"_

She seemed to clench her jaw before she spoke, quietly saying the words.

 _"Lilith Lestrange."_ She had answered back and Neville out of instinct stepped back when he heard the name he had grown up to fear.

 _"Le- Lestrange?"_ He asked again and she nods, looking rather sad as he recalls.

_"Are you..."_

_"Yes."_ She had immediately answered back, not even allowing him to finish his sentence.

Neville remembers feeling terrified, although he realises his reasoning behind it now was lacking at best. She didn't say another word and neither did he as he ran off, leaving her in the hallway, and he doesn't remember since then actually having spoken another word to her. He remembered hiding from her, avoiding her gaze, but he couldn't remember a single time she had done anything to him, not even bullied him. Mainly she just stayed away.

He sat in the great hall that morning, he looked over to the Slytherin table, slightly puzzled about everything that happened. He couldn't stop thinking about that Saturday despite it being a few weekends ago now.

Over the past couple of weeks, he noticed how tired she looked, and he noticed because he looked the same way. He hadn't been sleeping properly, because every time he closed his eyes his mind drifted off to that day, the terror of being locked in that room and the memory of seeing his mother, screaming in agony, and Lilith's horrified face as she stared at it.

Neville is sat opposite Fred and George, not really touching it as he looks over Fred's shoulder to Lilith who is sat next to that Chambers guy. Neville had noticed that Fred had been doing that more now, sitting with his back to her despite the face he was constantly looking at her before.

"Staring at your girlfriend, Neville?" Seamus chuckles and Neville pouts slightly as he forces himself to tuck into his breakfast. Fred glances over his shoulder before looking back to him curiously, but he doesn't say anything regarding it.

"You got a thing for Lestrange?" Dean asked in slight bewilderment.

"No." He immediately answers back

"Neville has his first big boy crush?" George teases as well, but Neville doesn't respond this time, he just dips his head down to finish off his porridge.

**\-----**

There was one upside to Lilith's outburst to Draco in the hall that day, people were actually leaving him alone. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't gone near him in weeks and in fact the one time they had tried something out in the courtyard it had simply taken a glare from her to put them in their place.

But then again, it didn't work on everyone.

As he sees Marcus Flint moving up the corridor with a group of his friends, Neville keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact, but it doesn't stop the burley seventh year from shoving Neville into the wall, forcing his face to hit the brick and suddenly he can taste blood.

"Watch where you're going Long- ARGH!"

His legs are suddenly being pulled from underneath him and he's dangling upside down in the hallway while his friends watch in horror.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He yells, and suddenly he's falling to the floor in a heap, groaning in pain. Lilith, who Neville hadn't noticed down the hall, steps over him and past his friends and grabs Neville by the shoulder, studying his face with a look of concern before dragging him away from the scene with no arguments from him.

In moaning myrtles bathroom she helps him clean up his face, neither of them saying much as she helps to wipe the blood off of him, and then she pulls her wand from her pocket.

"Looks like you broke your nose, do you mind if I - ?"

Neville shakes his head, and she points her wand. "Episky."

He feels the crack, but the pain suddenly disintegrates as his pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Better?"

"Yeah." He says as he twitches his nose. "Thank you."

As Lilith cleans up the bloody tissues Neville studies his face in the bedroom mirror, still red and flustered.

"You didn't have to do that." He remarks quietly as she makes her way out of the stall. Lilith walks over and leans against the sink, arching an eyebrow as she looks at him. "I didn't? Planning on doing it yourself were you?"

Neville pouts slightly. He would have stood up for himself if he wasn't so terrible at it.

"You ok?"

He nods, feeling rather embarrassed that she had to stand up for him. He should be able to do it for himself. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Stand up to people."

She smiles slightly. "I didn't always. I actually used to come and hide here my first year, when everyone picked on me."

"They did?"

"Still do. They just happen to be more scared of me now.” She says with a smirk. "They used to talk about me a lot...assume stuff. They still do."

"Do you want them to be scared of you?" He asks, noticing that she's not looking at him.

"Not always." She replies honestly and Neville feels bad for all the years he spent terrified of her.

"I didn't tell anyone, about the boggart. I didn't think you would want people to know..."

"It's not my business to tell, it wasn't my mu - " She seems to stop herself as she looks over to him. "You look kind of tired Longbottom." She remarks, and Neville can hear the quilt in her voice, as if his sleep troubles were her fault.

Neville raises his head. "So do you."

She smile sadly as she picks a piece of flint from her uniform. "Made it more real, I guess."

He can see her eyes glassy and Neville looks at her for the longest time, wondering why he was ever so scared of her.

"You know, Fred asks a lot about you. He must have asked me about what happened a thousand times."

"Fred Weasleys a git." She remarks, and Neville decides it's probably best not to bring him up again.

"What should I do then?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"When they pick on me, what should I do?"

Lilith arches an eyebrow. "You fight back, obviously. or...come find me." She chuckles.

"I don't really know how to do that. Fight back."

"Do you not pay attention in classes, defence against the dark arts?"

"I do, I'm just...not very good at it. I'm a bit of a coward."

He feels her hands softly on his shoulder and he looks up at her. "I don't think you are at all." Neville clenches his jaw, not believing his words. "Besides, it takes a brave person to get beaten up that many times."

He can't help but smile slightly at that, but the clatter from the toilet stall forces both of them to turn their heads to stare at the stall.

"What was that?"

"Probably just Myrtle listening in again!" She calls out and silence answers back.

A sudden thought occurs to him and he looks over at her, slightly bewildered. "Are we...friends?" He asks and she seems a bit taken back by the question.

"I...suppose we are. If you want?"

Neville smiles at her and nods. "You know, I don't know why everyone is scared of you, you're not scary at all."

She smiles back sweetly at him and he feels his chest pound a little bit. "We should get going before people start to talk. Everyone in Slytherin already thinks I have a thing for you."

Neville can't help the nervous laugh that escapes his throat as they leave the bathroom.

**\-----**

Fred lets out the breath he was holding as soon as they hear the door close. George slumps against the stall.

"Well, that was interesting." He murmurs. "Who would have thought it, Neville and Lestrange besties. What do you think that's about?"

"No idea." Fred mumbles as they leave the stall, still unsure where he should tell his brother or not about the pair.

"Also did you hear, you're a git." George smirks and Fred rolls his eyes. "I think we're going to have to find a better place to hide, do you know that?"

"Back to the quidditch changing rooms I guess."

Saturday came around quickly, and it was the morning of the second tournament, Fred made his way down from the Gryffindor common room after forgetting his scarf and made his way along the corridors, noticing Lilith sat on one of the benches with a book in her lap. He's meant to be meeting George in the courtyard, but his desire to go annoy her is far more overwhelming.

Besides, it's been weeks since she's even spoken to him properly, and in that time, he had caught her kissing Chambers in the three broomsticks one afternoon. Despite the jealous rage in his chest he hadn't acted on it, choosing to ignore it and pretend as if watching her do that didn't hurt like hell.

"Still avoiding me?" He says as he reaches her, and she looks up from her book to him, almost surprised to see him speaking to her. He's shocked when she speaks back.

"No. Not avoiding you. You're the one that hasn't said a word in weeks."

"Well," He shrugs, supposing maybe he was the one that had stayed silent, but it's not as if she had tried to speak to him in that time. He wants to desperately change the subject. "How's the boyfriend?"

"How's the girlfriend?" She shoots back and Fred grimaces. He wouldn't exactly call Angelina that to be perfectly honest, but he hears the slight jealously in her tone as she said the word, so that wasn't completely disappointing.

"Well, I heard that you and Neville are now best mates."

"Why is that any of your business?"

"So, it's true then?" He teases. "Or am I right in my understanding you were after him as well?"

"You are insufferable." She snaps as she slams her book shut and stands up from the bench.

"I'm joking, Merlin's beard you need to learn how to take a joke."

"Or maybe you need to learn to stop being so childish and ignoring me just because you're jealous."

He surprised that she called him out first.

"Well it's not my fault you decided to get off with...Neville?"

"I am not trying to get off with Neville!"

"No!" He points at the door to dungeons Neville just disappeared through. "Neville just went into the Dungeons."

"So?"

"On a Saturday...when he's terrified of Snape?"

They both exchange a glance before heading through the door behind him.

Fred finds Neville lurking in the hall, peering around the corner towards Snape's Classroom, he's tempted to sneak up behind the fourth year and scare the life out of him, but he notices the glares Lilith shoots towards him, as if she can read his thoughts, and he decides against it.

"Neville, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

He looks at the pair of them like a dear caught in headlights and starts to shake his head. "Nothing!"

"Longbottom you should be down at the Lake with the rest of them."

"Oh bloody hell yeah!" Fred exclaims and smacks his forehead. "George is going to kill me, we were supposed to be taking the bet money."

Lilith rolls her eyes at him before moving her attention back to the Neville.

"Well Neville? What are you doing?" Fred asks and he sees him swallow hard.

"I need...something."

Fred and Lilith again exchange a look.

"What is it Neville?" She asks, rather nicely actually and Neville seems to respond to her questions more than he does Fred.

"It's in snapes...cupboard."

"ooohoooo Stealing?" Fred says with delight. "From Snape?! Good for you Neville."

"Oh for Merlin's - Why are you stealing from Snape's cupboard? Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

Neville swallows nervously and Fred feels it's because Lilith is the one addressing him.

"Gillyweed?"

"Gillyweed?" They both say stunned.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Fred asks.

"It allows you to breath underwater." Lilith answers. "Neville, is this for Potter by any chance?"

He nods nervously. "It's not stealing...really...I told Harry I would help him but...Snape..."

"A heist. I like it." Fred smirks. "We'll help you."

"We will?" She says stunned.

"Of course. And what does any good heist need?"

"A plan?" Neville says, excited to be a part of it.

"Nah you never need a plan, you just need a distraction." He says looking over to Lilith with a grin. "A very pretty one." he adds on, but her scowl doesn't disappear.

"No."

"Oh come on. It will look too suspicious if Neville or I go in. But not if one of his student’s slash prefect goes and talks to him. Just long enough for me to sneak in and out."

"And what am I supposed to talk to him about?"

"I don't know." He shrugs." Maybe give him some tips for soft and bouncy hair? Or, you know, potions?" He says completely exasperated. "I mean he's your head of house."

"So, you always pop into McGonagall to have a tea and a scone?"

"Only when I've been naughty, and she has to punish me" He grins and even he sees her smile slightly.

"Uh...guys?" Neville's small voice perks up, caught between the flirting.

Lilith looks between the two boys and he can see her falter. "Fine. Neville go wait in the courtyard, just in case?"

As she walks off Fred turns to Neville and gives him a small high five before following down the corridor.

"Remember, just long enough for me to grab it. Should just be in and out."

"Is that what you tell McGonagall?"

He smirks as he walks behind her. "Har har."

As they finally reach the classroom, she turns to him and he smiles at her. "I believe in you."

"For god sake." She sighs before entering the classroom. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

The noise comes from his office in the back and she gives Fred a glance before walking over to him and disappearing out of sight.

"Professor May I have a word?"

"What is it Lestrange?"

Fred smirks as he enters the classroom, ducking down behind the desk as he works his way between the stools.

"Professor I was wondering...um, as my head of house, I suppose, I could come to you with any issues I have...correct?"

"In theory."

Fred finally makes it to the cupboard door, suddenly remembering how badly it creaks so he pulls out his wand and preforms a charm before pushing it open.

"Well Professor...I...um, was wondering...actually...if you..."

"Lestrange would you spit it out!"

"Why isn't there sex education taught in the school sir."

Fred has to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"Excuse me."

"Well I remember in muggle studies that in muggle schools they teach their students about sex and I was wondering why...we don't?"

As Fred searched through the G's he wishes he could see the look on Snape's face right now. He could only picture him being completely and utterly mortified. As if he knew what sex was.

"Miss Lestrange...I don't - really - "

"It just seems strange, I mean, how are we supposed to stay safe professor? I mean at the ball everyone was getting off left right and centre and I'm more shocked there hasn't been more accidents."

Fred finally finds it and grabs the jar off the shelf, ducking down again as he makes his way through the stools and making his way out of the door and he sees Lilith glance at him.

"Lestrange - "

"You know what professor, it doesn't matter. It's not like the school should be promoting that sort of thing anyway! I shouldn't be wasting your time!"

Fred is still trying not to laugh as he hears the footsteps and see her exist the classroom, glaring at him as she does.

"Not a word." She says through gritted teeth before they both dart out of the dungeons.

"Sex!" He practically yells as they reach the top of the stairs. "Did you really just ask SNAPE, about sex!" He can't stop laughing.

'I panicked!"

"You're a bloody prefect! You could have talked about some misbehaving students you saw, literally anything!" He's leaning against the wall, laughing so hard that it's starting to hurt his side.

"Are you going to give this to Neville or not?"

He's still laughing, and he can't seem to concentrate, and even she cracks a smile as she watches him.

"Don't, ok? That was embarrassing enough."

"I'm sorry, ok...that was just horrific." He chuckles, finally getting his breath back. "You may never be able to look Snape in the eye again."

"I couldn't anyway." She remarks softly and he finally stops laughing, spinning the jar around in his hands.

"Well we should both give it to him, you did help. And like I said before, you seem to be helping him out a lot lately, Flint – "

"He deserved it." She mutters.

"That boggart." He carries on and her head snaps up and her eyes widen.

"Neville told you?" She says it as if she's been betrayed and Fred immediately regrets mentioning it.

"No. No I just hear rumours about it. That you saved him. That's all." He decides to change the subject before he landed Neville in trouble. "We could walk to the task together, if you wanted?"

"I'm actually meeting Xander beforehand."

"Oh." He murmurs quietly. "Well why wouldn't you, he is your boyfriend right? Explains why you're dressed up I suppose."

"I'm not - " She pulls down her jumper and skirt, as if she's suddenly conscious about what she's wearing, he hadn't meant to do that either. Why was he constantly cocking up left right and centre?

"It doesn't matter." Fred murmurs as he pushes himself from the wall. "I suppose I'll give this to Neville then."

He starts to walk off, but he forces himself to turn back to her.

"We can be friends, can't we?" He asks sincerely, even though it's not what he wants at all and she seems stunned by the question.

"Fred - "

"Just friends." He asserts again. "I get it. You don't like me like that, right?"

"Right." She agreed, although she doesn't seem convinced by her own words. "Well, I suppose I'm making all sorts of friends now days. Just friends though, right?"

"Yeah. Course. Just friends."


	16. Fifteen

Friends. That would be easier. That's what Fred was trying to prove to himself anyway.

At least she was talking to him, not avoiding him at every accidental run in between lessons and pretending that he didn't exist. It was strange how he had missed her, listening to her voice as they went through their potions work and hearing her laugh at him when he made a stupid joke. Seeing her cheeks warm slightly when their hands brush. That happened with friend didn't it?

Of course, he couldn't help the jealousy that swarmed his chest whenever he saw her with Chambers. Laughing at _his_ jokes, brushing the hair from his face before he would kiss her. Fred reckoned if it came down to it he could take him on easily, if necessary.

Their pranks seemed to be navigating more towards the seventh year Slytherins. George never questioned why but he happily went along with it.

Even in defence against the dark arts Fred finds himself looking at her again from his seat at the back of the class. He watches her as she talks to Cordelia and brushes her hair over her shoulder. He knows he shouldn't, and he knows his twin is judging him for it as he can feel his eyes burn into the side of his head. As he looks at her all he can imagine is kissing that soft part of her neck that has now been exposed. Fred had seen Chambers attempt to do it at dinner one evening that week but she had batted him off. She wouldn't have done that with him, that's what he had convinced himself at least.

"You're such a creep." George chuckles silently and Fred turns his head, hesitant to answer.

"Not."

George bobs one shoulder in a shrug. "Staring at someone is pretty creepy. Besides, shouldn't you be staring at Angelina?"

He should be, but he couldn't explain it. He glances over at Angelina who's on the opposite side of the classroom talking to Alicia and he feels an overwhelming sense of shittiness. How was he meant to admit that when Angelina kissed him, he wonders what it would be like to kiss Lilith instead? That he was only dating Angelina, if he could even call it that, because Lilith was going out with that Chambers prat? How he hoped that she was even the tiniest bit jealous, and he had caught her looking at the two of them a few times, so he assumed she must be.

They are meant to be copying notes, after the second task Mad eye had seemed quieter than usual and was forcing them most lessons to duplicate the text, but Jordan sticks his hand up and Mad Eye, who's sat behind his desk taking a swig from his flask looks over at him as the some of the liquid drools from his mouth.

"What is it Jordan?"

"Sir, is it true you were practicing the Imperious curse on fourth years?" Fred smirks, of course Lee would question him about that.

"Practice?" Mad eye almost shouts as he stands up from behind his desk. "I was showing the fourth years how to defend themselves Jordan, why? Want a go?"

"I was just – "

"Front and centre then!"

Lee scrambles from his chair and makes his way to the front as Fred and George smirk at each other, this was going to be good.

"Ready?"

"I supp – "

"Imperio."

Jordan stands still for a moment and the rest of the class stares in wonder as they wait for Mad eye to give his instructions.

"Why don't you do a handstand for me Jordan?"

Lee does as she told and there's several claps from the class.

"How about a back flip?"

He lands it perfectly, and Fred and George stand up and clap wildly. "Eight out of ten!" They both yell delighted.

Mad eye walks over to his desk and grabs three knives, placing them in Jordan's hand. "Mind juggling those for me, would you?"

As Jordan does it there's several gasps throughout the classroom and several people near the front back away from their desk

Mad eye flicks his wand again and with a blink Jordan seems to sink back into himself, dropping the knives in his hands. After a second he smirks and takes a bow as the class cheer and Lee high fives Fred and George as he takes his seat again.

"Who's next, hmm?" Moody asks from the front of the class and a couple of hands shoot up. "Lestrange!" He yelled. "Up here, now."

"I'm fine." She responds quietly, starting to turn pale. "Thanks. Looks like Diggory is eager to have a go."

"You of all people should know how to defend yourself against this, considering your dear uncle was under it...wasn't he?"

Fred sees her glare, but she doesn't move from her seat. "I said no." She says boldly, and suddenly the tension in the room rises as Moody eyes her up. "You're not meant to perform any of the unforgivable curses anyway."

"I have permission from the ministry - "

" _I don't care!_ " She yells back piercing the silence in the room. Fred can feel the hatred in her tone as she stares down the professor from seat. "I do not give _you_ permission to do that to me."

"Do you think whoever's going to cast this spell on you is going to ask for you permission first, girl?"

'You can't just – "

"IMPRERIO!".

Fred watches from his seat as Lilith's head snaps back for a second and then her whole demeanour changes. Shoulders slump loosely, hands fall to her side. The class is deathly silent as they are waiting for the next instruction from Moody and Fred can't help the death glare he's shooting at the Auror.

This felt much more sinister than it had with Jordan.

"There were a lot of death eaters who claimed they were under the imperious curse, under the guise of you know who. Come here!" Lilith stands from her desk and walks to the front of the class. "Knife." She bends down and picks up one of the blades Jordan had dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Cedric asks and the mood seems to grow stagnant as Moody takes a step forward to look.

"Well, well...You see this." Mad Eye grabs her chin and faces her towards the class. "The glassiness in the eyes...means she's resisting. That's interesting."

Fred leans forward in his seat as he feels the sick in his stomach, his eyes focusing on the dagger clenched in her fist.

"A lot of witches, and wizards, were forced to do unspeakable things, sometimes to themselves. Lestrange, throat!

She brings the blade to her neck. Half the class gasp.

His throat felt too tight to even breathe.

"Stop it!" Fred suddenly finds himself yelling from his seat trying to hide the panic in his voice, he can feel Angelina's eye on her from the seats adjacent to him, but he doesn't care about that right now.

All he can focus on is the blade pressing into Lilith's throat by her own hand.

"You think you can help someone under the curse Weasley? Go on, give it a try if you want."

Fred remains glued to his seat: fists clench as he stares at the old loon. He wouldn't know what to do even if he did go up there.

"The only person able to stop it is myself, or her. I could have her jump off a building if I wanted, isn't that right Lestrange?"

"Yes professor." There's no emotion, nothing there as the words leaves her throat.

Mad eye leans over and mumbles something in her ear, and then her eyes slowly move to Fred's direction. She takes a step forward and pauses for a moment, as if hesitant to move, but soon enough she's walking towards him a hand reaching out and grabbing him by the collar, dragging him from his seat.

Mad eye sneers. "Let's see how you handle this one Weasley.”

"HEY" George yells and mad eye shouts at him. Fred's not sure what else is happening, all he can concentrate on right now is Lilith pushing him to the floor and climbing on top of him, knife high above her head and her other hand on his throat pressing into his larynx.

Then suddenly she stops, arm frozen above her. The screams Fred heard from the rest of the class and his brother have withered away to nothing and he is staring into her white eyes as she doesn't stare back.

"Interesting." Mad eye says as he restrains George rather easily.

" _What the bloody hell is interesting_!" Fred yells, his hands wrapped around her arm that's clutching onto his neck, he can feel her nails digging into the soft skin of his throat.

"I didn't tell her to stop." He almost cackles. "Very curious."

Fred can see it, the hand holding the blade shaking as if something is holding her back, but his eyes focused on the trickle of blood run down the notch in her neck.

"Lil?" He says quietly, he should be aware of everyone's eyes on him, but he doesn't care about any of them in that moment. The grip she has on his throat tightens for a moment and he finds it difficult to breath in. Then suddenly she lets go of his throat and with a blink her eyes are back to hers. She is staring at him in complete terror, and he realises he's still gripping onto her arm like a vice. He forces himself to let go.

The class remains soundless as what occurred seems to sink into the room and Mad eye is hovering over them, looking slightly irritated. "Well done Lestrange, you were able to resist. I'm impressed." He sounds far from it.

He can see her trying to hold back the tears as stares at mad eye and suddenly she's lunging off him towards the professor. Fred and George take a hold of her, trying to stop her from murdering him with her bare hands.

" _YOU'RE VILE_!" She yells as she fights against the twins, and Fred is shocked by how scarily strong she is. " _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU."_

"I was teaching, Lestrange." Mad eye says, not fazed at all as his tongue darts out to his lips. "You should be thanking me. Being able to break an imperious curse is an extraordinary thing."

"Get off me!" She screams at the twins. Although Fred is relucent to, he nods at his brother and they both release their hold on her. The class watches as she races out of the classroom.

"Now, who's next!" Moody bellows but everyone's hand remains down this time.

Despite the fact everyone's staring at him as he tries to catch his breath, still feeling the tightening on his throat, he runs out of the classroom after her, ignoring the protests from behind him.

**\-----**

As Fred enters the girl bathroom, he can hear the retching noise and he forces himself to hold back. Merlin what was he doing. The last thing she would have wanted right then is to see him, look at him, but the voice in his head is telling him fuck it. He had seen the look on her face, it was actually haunting him as he stepped deeper in the girl’s bathroom and towards the stall the noise was coming from.

Finally, it stops, and he hears the slam of the toilet seat and flush of the lavatory. This is your last chance Weasley, you can leave now, and she wouldn't be any wiser. But then again, how could he. As the door opens she stalls when she sees him, and immediately avoids his gaze, like she's ashamed to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking to make sure you weren't plotting how to murder Mad eye."

Her jaw clenches. "You shouldn't have held me back."

"Well come on Lil what were you going to do, use a killing curse on bloody mad eye?"

"No - " She says with a defiant voice. "I was going to strangle him actually."

Fred smirks and decides to try and break the tension. "You could always poison that flask he's always drinking from. Much sneakier."

She stares at him for a moment, but he sees a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "You should have been a Slytherin Weasley." Fred can hear her attempt to hide the wobble in her voice as she brushes past him and moves to the sink, rinsing out her mouth.

"Mad eye is one crazy bastard." Fred mumbles, remembering the professors look of utter enjoyment during what happened. "At least if I did die it would have been an interesting story."

She spits the water out of the mouth and wipes it with her sleeve before turning to him, staring at him for a moment. "Look if you're here to try and make me feel better, I don't want it. So, can you go now please."

Fred furrows his brows as he watches her sadly look at him. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Fred says honestly, as he speaks, he realises how dry his voice is.

"I think I should be asking you that Weasley."

Fred can still feel the grip on his throat, tender and raw, but he decides he's ok and he nods at her. "A sight better than you are anyway. Maybe some emotional scaring. Besides, I do have five brothers.” He leans against the sink next to her as she wets her face. “ I remember one-time Charlie pushed me out of our bedroom window. This is nothing in comparison."

"A window?" She's slightly alarmed but Fred shrugs.

"In Charlie's defence he had been writing letters to Mellissa Kennard all summer and I may have intercepted one and declared his undying love to her on his behalf. And I landed in a bush, so it wasn't that bad. Ended up with this scar though." He says as he indicates to his eyebrow and she smiles slightly at him. It’s too forced. She’s trying to pretend she’s ok.

Fred was oddly quiet as he watched her. He wasn’t good at comfort. George was more sensitive in that way. Fred just felt like an oaf.

He always asked stupid questions.

"What was it like?" He feels like a moron as soon as the words leave his mouth, knowing it's probably the last thing she wants to talk about. He’s surprised to see her wet her dry lips before she answers, he had been expecting physical violence at his question.

"I don't know...like...I was there but...I wasn't. I could see everything I was doing - feel it, but I couldn't control it. It's like I was screaming, and no could hear me." She brings up a hand to his throat, rubbing her thumb gently over where her hand had gripped earlier, but he doesn't flinch like most people would have, because he sees the concern and anger in her face.

_Don’t be angry at yourself Lil._

"You stopped it." He tries to reassure her and she suddenly drops her hand and he feels cold from the lack of touch.

"I don't think everyone will see it that way." Her hands are now shaking as she grips the sink and looks back in the mirror, her eyes widening as she finally notices the blood that has dripped down from the nick of her neck and onto the collar of her shirt.

"Maybe they are all right. Maybe I am like her? or both of them." Fred can hear the agony in her voice as she carries on. "What if Moody was showing me – I mean he must know. He said I reminded him of her...so...he must know. Right?"

Fred couldn't figure out why she was doing this to herself. But he can't do it, he can't watch and listen to her as she tries to convince herself it was her fault. Fred wishes he was George for a moment so he would know instinctively the right thing to say.

So, he does the only thing he can think of and pulls her into him, expecting her to protest or push him away, but he feels her hands grip at his back and her face nestle into his neck. Her breath is hot and heavy as she tries to hold back the tears. So, Fred clings to her, one hand in her hair as the other gently rubs at her back, and he rests his cheek on the top of her head. She’s trying not to cry. She sounds utterly broken. He wants to march to the dark arks classroom and slaughter Mad eye for making her feel like this.

He goes ahead and says something dumb instead.

"I promise I'll beat up anyone who says a word to you."

He feels the mumbled laugh against his neck but neither of them moves, and he doesn't mind. She feels warm and he can sense her heart race against him, and he's certain she can probably feel his from the nerves coursing through his body. He would stay like that for the rest of the evening if that's what she wanted.

"You sure you're alright love?"

Lilith pulls away then, and nods, her eyes bloodshot and red from holding back the tears. He allows his hand to linger for a moment longer before realising that holding onto her now was probably just odd.

"Love?"

"Uh…" Probably not the best moment to have used that for the first time. She smiles sweetly at him and his stomach flutters. "Yeah. But, are you ok?"

"I'm ok."

She's clearly not, but who was he to argue. Lilith looks back into the mirror as she fixes her hair, pushing her head band back and finally giving her face one final rub. "How do I look?"

"Disgusting." He says with a half-smile. "Just truly awful." She’s beautiful as always. She smiles at him, but she looks slightly broken. 

"I'm supposed to be meeting Xander before diner. But I really don't want to go out there."

"We'll just live here forever then. The house elves like me so they can bring us food and all sorts. The only thing is we'll have to put up with myrtle."

"She's not that bad."

Fred smiles gently, no one had ever said that about Moaning Myrtle.

"How is it with Xander anyway?" He asks because that's the friendly thing to do right? At least it changes the conversation from how she almost murdered him in front of their bloody year group, and she seems like she welcomes the change in topic.

"He's...nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice." She repeats. "How's Angelina?"

"Nice" He says back, feeling like a moron. "Angelina's...well - " He's not sure what to say because up until that moment he hadn't even considered her, and he realises what a shit boyfriend he was, if he could even call himself that.

As he's lost in his thought, he doesn't notice her moving towards him, slow and careful until he fees her fingers graze his wrist. "I'm sorry that it happened Fred."

Fred's chest throbs as he looks down at her. Her cheeks are flushed, her dark eyes are looking up with him. He feels her fingers brush against the skin on his wrist. “Me too."

She leans up and places a kiss on his cheek and he allows himself to embrace it for a moment. It’s warm and soft. He didn’t know why he expected her lips to be cold. He could have so easily moved his head, pressed his lips to hers. He forces himself not to because he doesn’t want to ruin it, despite how badly he desires it.

For a moment when she pulls away, he think he sees it in her eyes too. He craves the contact again. 

As she leaves the girls bathroom, he doesn’t say a word.

Friends. Yeah right.


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who subscribing/commenting or leaving anything. It's really appreciated :)

Fred sat at dinner, pushing the crumble around his bowl after not wanting to touch a scrap of food, but George had insisted on him at least having the pudding. He can see Lilith across the great hall now, not eating either, staring down at her food and not daring to look at everyone. He feels proud of her for even facing the hall that night, considering half the people were looking in her direction, whispering about her. Gossip travelled around this school faster than dragon pox.

"Imagine, murdered by a Lestrange." Seamus says with a mouth of custard.

Fred clenches his jaw as he lifts his eyes to stare at him and he says the first words he's spoken all dinner. "It wasn't her fault." Fred mumbles back as he continues to separate the pieces of crumble with a spoon and Seamus scoffs as he looks over his shoulder.

Cordelia is next to her, arm wrapped around her as she mutters something to her. Then Lilith leans over to pick something up and then suddenly then everyone hears it.

"Careful! She's got a knife!"

There's an eruption of laughter and throughout the great hall and Fred's glares at Seamus who had yelled the words, now laughing with Dean Thomas. Seeing red he grabs the nearest goblet and chucks it straight at Seamus dumb face, but he manages to duck the hard object, albeit the pumpkin juice lands all over him.

"What was that for!" He yells.

"For being a bloody twat!" Fred answers back as he tries to control his temper, but he's not surprised at the stares he's receiving, and he feels George hand on his shoulder. "Why did you do that!"

"It was a joke! Bloody hell what's with you! She could have killed you!"

"You need to leave her alone!" It's Neville who speaks up and there's several glances towards him, even Fred looks at him utterly surprised.

"Why are you standing up for a Deatheater Longbottom?" Seamus tone breathes absolute disgust.

"She's not - just leave her alone!" He says with such defiance Fred's stunned for a minute.

Then, suddenly, everyone's silent, and they look up to see Cordelia stood next to the Gryffindor table with a face like thunder.

"That was pretty funny" She says to them as the group look at her, all slightly confused. "Wanted to know who the mastermind behind that was."

"Me." Seamus says with far too much confidence. "What of it Travers?" For someone so short Seamus sure did have a lot of balls.

"I just thought maybe you could repeat it so I could beat the shit out of you." In all his years of school Fred had never actually never seen Cordelia so genuinely angry but he soon sees Lilith's hand on Cordelia's arm, tugging at her.

"Cordie, just leave it."

"No!" The blonde roars. "I'm sick of you those nasty fucking Gryffindors picking on her." She prods a finger into Seamus's chest. "If I hear another word out of your mouth, I'll turn you inside out."

Fred was slightly impressed. Not regarding the threats of slaughter, but the fact she was so willing to fight for her friend.

Seamus, who now looks he could spit fire stands from the table, and although the top of his head doesn't even reach Cordelia's he squares up to her. "Just like a Slytherin to threating violence."

"Trust me I'll do a lot more than that you filthy little hal – "

"Okay!" Fred cries as he climbs over the table, knocking over plates and goblets as he steps in-between them, raising his hands to break up the pair. "As fun as this exchange was, I think we should end this now."

"Yeah, before Lunatic Lestrange decides which one of us to pick off next."

Fred freezes at Seamus's words. Lunatic Lestrange. Fuck, he had forgotten about that one. First year and as he remembers it only took until Halloween for everyone to start calling her that. Thinking about it now he wasn't proud of that one in the slightest.

It seems to spark something in the Slytherin, because Cordelia is pulling her wand from her robes, but Lilith is already stepping in front of her.

"Cordie stop it!" She pleads.

"Just one hex! Let me give him a tail!"

George head pops up. "No joke. I want to see Seamus with a tail."

"No!" Lilith snaps at him before turning her attention back to the blonde. "Just stop, ok?"

"Did you hear what he called you!"

"Yes." Fred hears Lilith's voice break as she answers and it reminds him of the girls bathroom because seconds later she had almost broken down, and he didn't want that for her, not here in front of everyone. "Please? Just leave it."

It seems to work, and despite the anger in Cordelia's face she lowers her wand and grabs Lilith arm, storming out of the great hall and Fred resists every urge he has to strangle his fellow Gryffindor.

He had headed straight to the boy's dormitory after, stood in front of the tiny mirror on the wall, flexing his head back in order to try and see his neck. It was the first thing George had pointed out when Fred had sat down for dinner, red marks that were slowly starting to turn a fiendish purple. It was like he could still feel her hand around his throat and see the dead look in her eyes as she sat upon him, and he couldn't stop feeling like it was his fault.

He knew that crazy old fucker Mad Eye was to blame, but maybe if Fred had kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't have made her do it.

As he hears the knock on the door Fred slowly turns his head around and Angelina is stood there, a half-smile on her face.

"I just wanted to check you were ok?"

"Course I am." He shrugs. What else was he meant to say? She walks over to him and wraps her arm around him, pulling him close, and he's mad that her presence doesn't bring him any comfort. As he hugs her he realises he was going to have to do it now.

As she pulls back she looks up at him, placing her hands on either side of his neck and he tenses slightly, forcing her to let go.

"She really did a number on you, huh?"

He doesn't know why the words make him so angry.

"After the lesson, and Seamus…I thought maybe…"

"I'm fine." He manages as he pulls away from her hoping that would be the end of it, but it's all she seems to want to talk about.

"It was scary, seeing her like that."

He couldn't argue with that, even though to him it hadn't been her, she wasn't in control of her actions. He remembers staring into her eyes and not seeing her, even when his hand had been wrapped around her wrist, it hadn't felt like her. "Fred?"

He realised he hadn't been listening to her, lost in his own thoughts. "Sorry." He says quietly. "Just beat."

"I'm not surprised. I mean...she could have – "

"Well - she didn't." Fred says it sharper than he intended. "Why does no one get that."

The silence seems to swallow the both of them and Fred just wishes she would go so he could crawl into bed.

"Well, it was just… wasn't that surprising I suppose."

It takes a few seconds for her words to sink in. "Why?" He says heatedly, but he doesn't mean to aim it at her. He's still thinking about dinner, about people whispering about Lilith and Seamus's shitty reaction, and he's angry because he used to be one of them too.

Angelina looks at him sadly. "because...I don't know." She murmurs. "She's not exactly nice to people."

"So you were?"

"What?"

"You were?" He repeats, not sure why he's starting an argument. Maybe because he can't think of a better way to break up with her than to be an arsehole and have her do the job for him. "You were nice to her?"

"I don't know?" Angelina words are laced with confusion. "I never really spoke to her. She never really spoke to me."

"But you didn't like her anyway. Even though she left you alone. You still didn't like her, right?" Fred's not sure if he's talking about Angelina right now or himself.

"Why are you starting an argument?"

"Because none of this was her fault, I mean come on Ang you were in that class you saw what Moody did! And at dinner when Seamus did that you sat there and laughed too!"

He's breathing heavily and she glances down at the floor. "I didn't think." She says quietly. "but why do you care so much, you're my boyfriend not hers!"

Fred can't think of a good enough answer. "Because – "

"Because what Fred?"

"I don't know." He mumbles, unable to think of anything that won't hurt her feelings.

"I suppose it's clear you like her isn't it?"

Fred scowls. "Is it?" Maybe he wasn't as subtle as he thought.

"Fred you ran out after her!"

"Well, bloody hell!" He yells as he points to his neck. "I wonder why! Ang she was terrified, you saw her! Besides me and her are – "

"What?" She snaps at him. "I see you all the time, looking at her. Flirting with her. You bloody laugh more with her than you do with me…"

He feels it again, the overwhelming sense of shitiness. "I don't flirt." He lies.

"If you're dating me just to make her jealous – "

"We're not even dating really are we?" Fred didn't remember them ever discussing it in all honestly. They had kissed, and then suddenly it just happened.

"Fine then." She seems rather detached as she says it, but Fred feels like it's too forced. "I guess we're not then." Angelina hovers for a moment as if she's waiting for him to fight it but Fred remains silent and watches her as she storms out. He knows anyone else would go after her and apologize, but he instead sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck, knowing he should feel guiltier than he does.

As he hears the footsteps, he forces himself to sit up straight and glances at George as he walks in. "That sounded –"

"Bad?" Fred says with a sigh.

"One word for it." George mutters. "So, you two?"

"Finished." He says, watching George as he closes the door. "It's better anyway."

"Don't suppose you'll get a birthday present now. She still better gives me one though, it's not like I broke up with her."

Fred grimaces. He had forgotten about their birthday. It was officially a week until they turned seventeen.

"Think she'll still come to the party?"

"I don't know." Fred mumbles. "Kind of at the bottom of my list."

George is now stood in front of him, leaning down as he looks at his brothers' neck. "Honestly, I thought you were a goner, and Mad eye is wicked strong for an old tosser."

"Or you're just weak." He says with a smirk and George flips him the finger as he walks back over to his bed.

Fred stands from the bed now, pulling off his own jumper, wincing slightly as it tugs against his neck and he sees the concerned look from George.

"You sure you're ok Freddie? We could go to Pomfrey?"

"It's fine. It's just…I don't get it. Why would mad eye do something so – "

"Bat shit crazy?"

Fred nods at his brothers' words. "Haven't you noticed he goes after her a lot? He stares at her a lot…actually."

George who is now sat on the edge of his bed looks up at his brother, lightly shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he just has a thing for Deatheaters – I mean…the kids of…Deatheaters." He must have noticed the glare Fred shot him halfway through the sentence. "Maybe you should tell McGonagall?"

Fred stares at George for a moment, the thought had crossed his mind, but he already knew what she would say to that.

"Was she ok?"

"Ang? She'll get over it." He shrugs. "Not like it was some great love affair."

"Nah, I meant Lilith."

There's genuine concern in George's voice but Fred doesn't find it surprising, He had always been the more sensitive twin.

"No. Not really." Fred says quietly. "I'll bloody strangle Seamus next chance I get."

"Seamus has always been a bit of a prat when he gets heated. I thought for a minute you we're going to go for him."

Fred has seriously considered it, and if it hadn't been someone from his own house he probably would have.


	18. Seventeen

Lilith knew that she was trying too hard, but what else was she meant to do. She sat in front of the mirror fixing her hair, trying to make herself feel even remotely normal as she dressed for class, she couldn't help but think how nice it would be to crawl back into bed, pull the sheets over her and never have to leave again.

It has been two days since the incident, that's what Cordelia had started referring to it as, and she still couldn't shift the weight that had settled on her chest. Everyone's screams seemed to vibrate in her ears every time she closed her eyes and Fred's terrified face haunted her throughout the day.

Despite his actions in the girl’s bathroom, she knew it couldn't carry on this way. She knew it the minute he had pulled her into that hug, how Fred gently caressed her back with his cheek pressed against the top of her head. His large frame had engulfed her, and she recalled feeling safe, that she could feel the affection he held for her in the simple action.

The more she thought about it over the weekend, the worse she felt. She was undeserving of his kind and reassuring words, deep down she knew it was going to have to end. She just didn't know how she was going to end it.

Finally, she musters up enough courage to ascend the stairs to the Slytherin common for the first time in days. There are a few students scattered about, but her little cousin is sat on the sofa, his head spinning to see her as if he felt her presence.

"You're finally up then?" He says softly and she can see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, finally." She takes a seat next to him and he discards the book he had been reading. "So, what did I miss?"

He shrugs, not seeming to want to answer.

"Come on, there must be something. No new gossip?"

Draco wets his lips as he avoids her gaze. "Nothing new. You’re still the topic of conversation."

"I thought Potter would have done something by now to get it off of me." She half laughs, but Draco doesn't join in. In fact she can see the anger start to cloud his face.

"You know everyone thinks you've gone soft."

She hates the way he says it, like he agrees with the statement.

"And who exactly, is everyone?"

"Goyle…Phlegm…"

She grimaces. "As if I give a shit what they think."

"Me." Draco says softly, his gaze not faltering. "You should have torn that little leprechaun a new one for what he said to you."

The only reason she hadn't was because of Fred. Once upon a time her and Cordelia would have pinned Finnigan to the ceiling and left him there until Filch found him, but she didn't want Fred hating her for it. So, she had forced Cordelia to step down despite the fact she wanted to watch her torture the little short arse.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!" He snaps at her. "You're meant to be the example and you're letting them walk all over you. Mad Eye, Fudge, that filthy half-blood Finnigan." Lilith flinches at his words but she can almost feel the anguish in his voice as he talks, his face redding with anger. "You'll defend that fat lump Longbottom but won't even do it for yourself anymore."

She doesn't know what to tell him. Maybe she should just admit she doesn't have any more fight in her. It had been six years of name calling, of her defending herself but it just made it worse. If she was a bitch, people hated her, and if she wasn't other people hated her for it. She couldn't win.

"I'm just…I'm sick of everyone hating me." She says coldly and he scowls.

"You're a Lestrange. Why do you care if they all hate you? Half breed's and Mud bloods. It's not like they matter."

The words seem like a punch to the stomach. It wasn’t new to hear them talk like that, she just hated hearing it from Draco.

"You sound – "

"What?" He snaps at her and she falters a bit. She hated this persona he put up at school, rich boy Malfoy who despised anyone who wasn't as pure as him, as rich as him. She missed her little cousin who wasn't influenced by his father's spiteful words, but that seemed so long ago.

"Just like Lucius."

Draco flounders for a second before standing from the sofa, his back to her for a moment before he finally turns. "You’re better than hiding in your room and letting them walk all over you. Why don't you understand that?"

She can't say anything in response before he finally leaves, leaving her alone.

**\-----**

Lilith paced outside of the great hall, trying to gain the nerve to walk inside. As the few people that walked past glared at her she can feel the confidence she had spent all weekend mustering up steadily decline. She couldn't find it in herself to enter the great hall and have every single person staring, all of them hating her. So, she turned around and walks back the way she came, deciding right there and then she was going back to bed, that she couldn't force herself to face it just yet.

"Lestrange!"

Fuck. Xander. That was another person she was trying to avoid. She freezes as he walks over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thought you had gone AWOL for a while there."

"Well, I haven't. I've just been – "

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it. But now that I've found you, maybe we could go somewhere…talk? You have a free period right?"

Lilith smiles slightly as she feels his fingers entwin with hers and she nods as he smiles back. That's all she had wanted really, someone to talk to about it. Cordelia had been useless in that matter as all she did over the weekend was complain about how she hadn't let her flay Finnigan. Draco has appeared to be useless in that aspect as well.

She knew Fred would have listen if she had asked him to, but she had decided sometime around three am Saturday morning that wouldn't happen, and she was sticking with it.

'Come on then Lestrange."

She thought he had wanted to talk, check up on her, but instead after the two of them left the exterior of the great hall and he pulled her into the nearest empty corridor, his lips feverishly finding hers. For a moment she thought about stopping, this isn't what she wanted or needed right then, but for some reason it was proving to be an excellent interference to the constant stream that was going through her mind and she was unable to shut off. Maybe she should have done this days ago.

As he kissed her, she forgot about the lesson, about everyone's eyes on her. All she couldn't concentrate on were his hands roaming up her jumper, and his mouth which was nipping at her neck.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" She sighed as his hands caressed the skin on her back.

"This is better than talking." He smirks as he reaches her jaw. "Besides, you seemed like you needed cheering up."

"Is this how you cheer up all your friends?"

"Only the pretty ones." He chuckles and his lips meet hers again. She allows herself to melt into it, enjoying the distraction it brings, even if there is something she can’t put her finger on. As her eyes flicker shut her mind starts to wander and as she feels Xander's fingers skim against the bottom of her skirt she doesn't think much of it until he starts to talk.

"I know something that would really cheer you up." Xander murmurs it softly as he places a slightly harder, longer kiss against her mouth, his hand higher now, trailing along her upper thigh and Lilith forces herself to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Xander I don't – "

She becomes slightly lost in his touch, his kisses. Fuck. She's trying to decide in that moment if she wanted to. It's not like she hadn't thought about it, it just so happened those thoughts had been about someone else, stupidly enough.

"Bloody hell!"

They break apart at the sound of Ron Weasley's voice echoing through the corridor, and she looks over, slightly horrified when she sees Fred and George stood behind their brother and she automatically fixes her skirt.

"You alright there Weasleys?" Xander doesn't seem even the slightest bit embarrassed, but Lilith can feel her cheeks start to warm furiously, her heart pounding against her chest as Fred gapes at her.

"Not as good as you by the looks of it." George mumbles and he elbows his twin, but Fred still hasn't broken the gaze, in fact he looks slightly torn up.

"We should leave them to it." He finally says as he pushes George along, grabbing Ron by the neck and dragging him out of site as well.

"That was a close one." Xander says with a chuckle. "I suppose it will give people something new to talk about."

Great. Just what she wanted. More gossip surrounding her.

"Which one was it…you know…"

She finally looks up at him, realising what he's talking about.

"I can never tell them apart. Was it the one that was staring at you?"

She had hoped he hadn't noticed it. “Yeah. That was Fred.”

Xander’s jaw seems to clench as his eyes gaze at the ground. "You know Cordelia told me he followed you, after it happened. He didn't…He didn't say anything to you right? Make it worse?"

She shakes her head before he can continue. "No. He didn't. He was nice about it, actually."

That was the worst part about it, how bloody nice he had been. She would have preferred it if he had been angry, yelled at her, feared her, at least it would have given her a better reason to stay away from him. But no, the bloody idiot had to go and be fucking nice about it. Had to make sure that she wasn't traumatised, bloody comfort her, something Xander had failed to do. As good as he was at making her forget about it, comforting wasn't exactly his forte.

"Should I be worried?"

"About what?"

"Fred."

She sees the genuine concern in his eyes, unsure how it makes her feel. "Course not." She shrugs. "I mean, come on. He's not exactly my type."

**\-----**

Lilith arrived to Potions early, earning a glance from Snape as she took her seat. She thought it would be easier if she arrived before everyone, at least then when everyone walked in she could hide in her seat. As the classroom slowly starts to fill she opens her potions book to distract herself from the occasional glance from the other students, then Cordelia comes bounding in, running to her desk, practically throwing herself down on top of it.

"So?"

Cordelia's eyes locked onto hers with a smirk plastered on her face as she takes a seat on her stool. "So...?"

The blonde huffs at Lilith's response.

"So, did you and Xander...you know."

Lilith squeezes the quill in her hand, looking around to make sure no one else was listening in.

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Because I heard a rumour that he was fingering you in the bloody corridor!"

She feels absolutely mortified, but she tries with every ounce of her being to not appear it.

"That's not what happened in the slightest. We were just kissing – it wasn't – "

The books slamming down on the desk forces the pair to stop, and she glances over to Fred who has now taken his seat, his jaw locked as he opens his potions book.

"What's wrong with you Weasley? Who burst your bubble?"

She wants to strangle Cordelia.

"Not a clue what you're talking about Travers." His tone is off as he looks between the pair before returning his gaze to his book.

Cordelia arches an eyebrow before leaning in one last time. "Our discussion isn't over."

Lilith rolls her eyes as Cordelia turns back around just as Lee Jordan takes his seat. Fred is now angrily flicking through the pages and she can't help but stare at him as he does. She can see his eyes flicker towards her, but he remains silent.

"Hey Fred, careful, she might try to poison you this time!"

A few people that have arrived chuckle at McGuire's snipe, but there's an almighty crash as his stool is pulled from under him and he lands hard on the floor. For a moment she stares at the Ravenclaw, and then she see's Fred place his wand back on the table before he returns to his angry page turning.

He hadn't spoken to her for most of the lesson and she found it completely unnerving. As she stirs the ingredients in her cauldron, she looks over at Fred who is rubbing the back of his neck as he reads the instructions and she tries to remind herself for the hundredth time that it was probably a good thing. She was with Xander, she liked Xander.

Fred licks her lips as he concentrates, and she forces herself to look away from him before her mind starts to think of other things. There’s this unnerving sense of guilt when she looked at him that she can’t seem to shake. She had no reason to be, he wasn't her boyfriend, he wasn't meant to be anything. So why was the fact he wouldn't even look in her direction making her feel so bad.

No. It wasn't. It's what she wanted.

"Lilith?"

His voice seems to startle her, and she looks over to him, but he's staring at her cauldron which has started to bubble over and it's him who bends over to lower the flame as the potion tipples over the sides.

"Fuck." She sighs as she looks at the remnants of her ruined potion, most which have spilled onto the table and down onto the floor. She throws the spoon into the cauldron in defeat, several of the class are looking in her direction and she sees Angelina's eyes glaring daggers at her. Why was everything so suffocating?

"Here." Fred says as he picks up his wand, clearing up the mess on the table and floor. "Do you want to share my potion?"

"No, I –"

He sighs and reaches over, his large hand grabbing her arm and tugging her over to him. "Just share mine prefect. But don't cock it up. You stir. I'll add the ingredients."

Lilith does as she's told because she's not sure what else to do. She knew why Fred was off with her, but she didn't know how to fix that. She didn't want to mention it.

He's cutting up the mandrake root when he seems to finally want to speak.

"You know, I told Ron if he said anything, I'd make him bald."

She stirs slowly, contemplating his words. "We weren't…it was just…"

"He is your boyfriend. “ He shrugs as he finally looks up. “Why wouldn't you?" There's hurt in his tone, but it's like he's trying to play it of as he clears his throat.

"It was more of a distraction, than anything." She admits. It was strange really, she can't put her finger on it, but something was missing from her kisses with Xander. Maybe she just wasn't in the right frame of mind to receive them, considering.

"You know, I can be very distracting. I've won awards for how distracting I am."

It's the first smile she's received all lesson, even if it is only tugging at the corner of his mouth. Then she notices the bruises on his neck, the remanets of her nail marks etched into his skin, and the slight moment of comfort Fred brought her disappears, and she doesn't talk for the remainder of the lesson.

**\-----**

She clears her desk slowly, waiting for everyone to leave before she forces herself to. She drops her hand into her pocket, feeling the knife against her fingers. It had been forgotten about on Friday as she ran out of the classroom, still clutched in her fist and throughout the weekend it had stayed under her mattress. Lilith was planning on leaving it in Mad Eye’s classroom seeing as it was on the way to her Arithmancy lesson. That, or if he happened to be there shove it down his throat.

Her plans are thwarted when she encounters Fred in the dungeon corridor, leaning against the cold stone wall.

"I thought I could walk you to your next lesson."

She had to admit, she wasn’t entirely disappointed that the awkwardness of the potions lesson had seemed to pass.

"Are you my bodyguard now Weasley?"

"If that's what you want to call me?" Lilith noticed his expression warmed when she smiled slightly at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like your obligated or something."

Fred smirks as pushes himself from the wall, holding his book lazily at his side. "You should know by now Lil – I don't do anything I don't want to."

The two of them walk, out of the dungeons and they head up the staircase, although she doesn't tell him of her intention to visit Mad eye first. He doesn’t say anything as they walk to the third floor, already late for her lessons, and she wonders if he’s missing his just to be here with her right now.

"Why Lil – Why do you call me that?" The question springs into her mind as they reach the top of the stairs leading to the classroom corridors.

"uh…" His free hand pushes his hair back. "Well, Lilith, as nice as it is, it's so formal. You have a very formal name."

She hadn’t really thought about it. "Everyone just calls me Lestrange to be honest."

"I suppose I could…but I know you hate it."

She pauses, staring at him, and Fred moves forward a few steps before he realises she's stopped moving.

"What do you mean?"

Fred wets his lips, taking the few steps back so he's near her again. "It's just something I noticed…. I’m probably wrong." He shrugs. “You know we’re already late right?”

She doesn’t move as she waits for the answer and something flickers in his eyes before he speaks. "You flinch."

Lilith's dumfounded and he lets out a breath.

"When I say it. When other people say it. Lestrange. You flinch. So I try not to say it, because it's like you hate it."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. Did she do that? How had she not realised she did that? Yes, she did hate it. More than anything. She had begged her aunt and uncle to let her use Malfoy before she started school, but they had refused.

 _You should be proud to be a Lestrange._ Her uncle had screamed the words at her, but if she could cut the words out of her life she would have.

How had Fred Weasley noticed that?

Oh right because he knew her…evidently.

Fred stares at her a moment with a sad look, but it fades, and she feels his hand against hers, his thumb brushing the skin of her hand. "If you hate Lil – well - I'll just have to think of something better." Fred swallows hard and she can see his Adams apple bob against the bruise on his throat, and it makes her chest hurt. "What does the boyfriend call you?"

Lestrange. He called her Lestrange.

"Does it matter?" She says quietly, realising she had to do it now, because the way he was staring at her in that moment was too much. Weasley was falling for her, and she knew because he was too glaringly obvious about it. The way he looked at her, spoke to her, even in his jealousy he still tried, and she was….no. _No she wasn't._

She had to cut it off before she fell too.

"Fred, I've been thinking – "

"Woah, careful Weasley! She might try to finish the job!" Her stomach drops as she looks over to Phlegm who had been roaming down the corridor, smirk on his face as he looks between the two. "Or is this more of a…uh…social interaction."

Lilith snatches her hand from Fred's and can see the thunder in the beaters eyes as he grimaces. "Don't you have a first year to go torture?"

Phlegm looks between the two, cracking into a smile. "Oh, I get it. You trying to make it up to him Lestrange? From what I heard from you give it up pretty easy. Is this where we form the que?"

Fred step forward, fist clenched, and she forces herself in front of him, noticing Phlegm's absolute delight in the situation.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" She spits at him, but it just seems to encourage him more.

"oohoooo, she's getting angsty. Wouldn't want Slytherin's resident psychopath to go after me now would – "

It all happens too quickly as it only takes a second for Fred to throw his books to the floor and to push her out of the way, grabbing Atticus by the scruff of his shirt.

"How about if you say another word to her I'll be the psyhco you have to deal with?"

He shoves Fred off, his eyes burning. "Just like a loser Gryffindor to protect a total slut! Everyone knows what she's like – "

The Slytherin's words make it so much fucking worse, because the next thing that happens is Fred's fist coming into contact with Atticus's stomach.

Lilith doesn’t do a damn thing at first, she’s completely frozen, then as Fred hit Atticus in the face something in her wakes up.

"Fred stop it!" She cries out, but it doesn't work, the two are now in full on war. Fist flying, both scrambling to hit the other. Fred shoves him to the floor climbing on top of him.

"Come on Phlegm, you can do better than that!"

He does, directly hitting Fred in the face and blood starts to pour from his nose. "Fuck!" He cries out before hitting the quidditch captain back harder and there's a crack.

She's had enough. Lilith pulls her wand from her skirt and aims it at the pair and they both fling apart, sliding across opposite sides of the hallway.

"Enough! Just stop!"

Fred is already clambering to his feet and Lilith flicks her wand again, just enough to back him against the wall to stop him from doing anything reckless, but he's still yelling at the top of his lungs as he tries to pry himself free. " _If you say anything to her again Phlegm, even look at her your fucking dead. Do you hear me_?"

The Slytherin starts to scramble for his wand, but Lilith raises hers first, forcing his eyes to widen. "We both know I would win so don't even try it."

His eyes flicker between hers and Fred who is still pinned against the wall, chest heaving heavily, and he spits blood at the ground by her feet before walking away. She waits until he's out of sight and flicks her wands and Fred pushes himself from the wall.

"Why did you do that!"

"What? Stop you from getting yourself killed?”

He wipes the blood away from his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper, his chest is heaving hard as he continues to yell. "You should have let me, I fucking had him Lil, what he said, you should have let me!"

She stares at his messed-up hair and dark eyes, the blood smeared on his face, it's all making her heart race. He’s looking at her with such intensity she can feel the chills run down her spine. 

_No_. This wasn't happening. 

"It doesn't matter – "

"Why do you say that!" He roars cutting her off. "It matters! It fucking matters that they do that! That he said that to you! You don't fucking deserve it so stop acting like you – "

It might be the mix of adrenaline she can feel coursing through her veins, the fact that Fred's face is bloody and sweaty because of her, for her, but it's all too crushing. Lilith grabs him by the neck, pulling him down so that their lips collide, the taste of his blood suddenly overwhelming her.

It was too late. She had fallen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.
> 
> Also despite the events of his chapter, this is still a slow burn. That doesn't mean things can't happen in between...


	19. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for sexual things...thoughts...I suppose.
> 
> I apologise for the length in advance. I was going to split it into two but...meh.

Lilith stumbled into her Arithmancy class after everyone was already seated, feigning a nosebleed to explain her tardiness as she used the reflection from the window to clean the blood from her face using the sleeve of her jumper.

At lease the professor believed the lie.

They had broken apart initially, her pulling away first to look up at Fred's stunned face. Fred had looked down at her with dark eyes not saying a word as he took her by the throat ever so softly, and she felt her blood run cold. Then he pulled her in. This time his lips brushed against hers, as if he was testing her, she knew that she shouldn't give in and her hands were already poised at his chest, ready to push herself away. Then his mouth eclipsed hers and she responded willingly without a second thought. The taste of his blood was faint by then and the hand that had been on her throat slowly reached round to the back of her neck, his fingers warm on her skin and she felt the moan escape her throat.

That seemed to pull her back to reality as she almost threw herself from him. She ran, abandoning Fred in the corridor with his blood smeared on her face.

Lilith can't concentrate on Vectors words as she thought about the taste of Fred's lips. The smell of Gunpowder and blood seemed to engulf her as she stared at the board.

Maybe Phlegm had been right. Only a slut would kiss someone else's boyfriend, even when she had her own. _Fuck._ What the _fuck_ was wrong with her.

She blamed how unstable she felt, because there was no way she would have kissed him otherwise. She wouldn't have enjoyed it. She wouldn't still be thinking about it.

When the lessons over she grabs her books and runs out without a moment of hesitation, straight to the corridor where it happened. Dark red is still smeared on the floor, a mix of Fred's and Phlegm's. She looks around before casting the charm and it disintegrates, and then her feet take her to the defence the dark arts classroom.

She places the knife on the desk, staring at the jaggered edges and it suddenly occurs to her, what if this was her mother's fault.

She had heard rumours about it, overheard conversations at Malfoy Manor about Bellatrix Lestrange's unhinged mentality, but she never thought it would happen to her. She didn't think she was crazy, but maybe that's why she felt so broken. Maybe that’s why everything seemed to be crushing down on her.

The clearing of his throat forces her to turn and the professors good eye meets hers. "Returning something to me Lestrange?"

Lilith had never hated someone so unconditionally as she hated Mad Eye. She didn't care that everyone said he was incredible at his job, his stories impeccable. She hated him and wanted to drive the dagger into his good eye.

No. Fuck. No she didn't. Because that would be crazy.

"Having a hard time of it are you Lestrange?"

She feels the flinch as she wants to scream at him, but she keeps her calm despite the nerves she can feel coursing through her body.

"May I ask you don't call on me in lessons anymore?" She knows it’s a ridiculous ask, but she was out of ideas. She didn’t know if she could actually face turning up to anymore of his lessons otherwise.

He quirks any eyebrow, his good eye looking her up and down. "Alright girl. Since you asked so nicely.” As he hobbles past she lets out the breath she was holding before she starts to make her way towards the door.

“I'll expect you here Friday evening then."

She wants to throw her books at his stupid fucking head.

"What?"

"You've run out of my lesson, twice now. Also tried to attack me. I think a detention is in order."

She couldn't think of anything worse. So she leaves, she's had enough.

The events of that morning could have filled up an entire week, let alone a single morning. She can feel the exhaustion slip over her. Fred isn't at his usual place at the end of the benches in the greenhouses, but George is, his eyes flickering towards her, her gaze doesn't falter until Cordelia takes a seat next to her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"What?"

"You weren't at lunch?"

She had thought Cordelia would come storming into the classroom, but clearly Phlegm had kept his mouth shut.

Lilith wasn't that surprised. He would never admit that Fred Weasley had almost beat him in a fight. The shame of it amongst the Slytherin's and Seventh years would have been too much.

"I had a violin lesson with Flitwick." She's lies. She's too tired. She wants to sleep. She had been tempted to crawl into bed when she had headed to the dormitories at lunch but instead just changed her shirt and jumper so she wouldn’t have to stare at Fred’s blood.

Lilith is also suddenly aware of how easily she was lying to Cordelia now. She never used to do that.

"urgh, boring. So? Dirty details please."

Lilith lifts her head, how did –

"You and Xander? Merlin was it that bad you forgot about it?"

Lilith stares at Cordelia, she had in fact completely forgotten about it. She tries to remember it, but it's Fred's lips that are consuming her thoughts. Lilith forces herself to go back to this morning when everything had been a little simpler.

"It was….fine." She finally answers when she spots her friend waiting for an answer.

"Fine" Cordelia says with disdain. "Is that it?"

Xander's kisses had been nice. Soft. Gentle. Fred's had been overwhelming, hard. She couldn’t stop thinking about Fred’s and had been desperate for him to continue. Shamefully, she didn't feel that with Xander. She could still feel the sensation in the pit of her stomach as she thought about it. His hand on her throat pulling her closer. She felt a pang of arousal as she remembered Fred's furious face as his fist swung into Phlegm's stomach. Maybe that’s why she had kissed him?

There's a slam and she looks to Fred who has taken his seat next to George. The bruising around his eye has started to appear and he stares at her.

“What happened to him?” Cordelia mummers as she glances over at red head.

Lilith can see the desire in his face, and she can feel it well up in her chest.

The potion she had downed before the lesson starts to take effect. She had taken it to calm her stomach after her encounter with Moody and instead it forced her to throw up into the mandrakes. She was never trusting anything Lionett ever gave her again.

Sprout tells her to go to Madame Pomfrey and as she leaves, she sees Fred stand from his desk as if he's going to go after her again. Lilith sprints to the dormitories.

**\-----**

On Thursday her shirt comes back from the laundry with blood still stained on the cuff so she shoves it to the bottom her trunk. She can't go around with Fred's blood on her shirt. The red doesn't appear as much on the grey of her jumper which she's thankful for at least. She doesn’t want to have to explain it to anyone.

It was all different. Now that she had a taste of it, she couldn't stop thinking about it, it was overwhelming her thoughts too much. He wouldn't stop staring at her. It's worse in Charms where they sit on opposite sides of the classroom. He stares at her with lustful eyes and she stares back. The bruise around his eye has turned to purple and there's still some swelling. She knows she can't avoid his gaze, so she gives as good as she gets.

Lilith was certain if she hadn't stop herself, she would have fucked him in the third-floor corridor. She pictures it then. Fred pressed up against her as he hitches her skirt up. His hands on her holding her in place.

He's still staring at her. She forces herself to think about the Reductor spell instead.

They have potions next and she feels queasy as they make their way to the dungeons. Cordelia won't stop talking but she can't focus, she's concentrating of the reductor spell.

Their lesson was on fucking l _ove_ potions of all things. . It was almost like Snape was mocking her.

Fred doesn’t say anything which she is grateful for, but she notices straight away he’s sitting closer than normal, his legs turned towards her, one of them keeps brushing against hers. The skirt she wore that morning was from last year and she had grown two inches since then, it's too short. Fred is staring at her thighs.

She wonders if she had done that unconsciously and she hates herself for it.

His legs grazes against hers again, one of his hands is on his thigh, his fingers are scratching against the fabric as he writes. She looks away when he catches her staring at his hands for a moment. She can't stop picturing them pulling her closer. 

"Are you coming?" His voice is dark. Is she daydreaming again? Her throat is so tense she struggles to get the words out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tomorrow. You heard about the party, right? It's my birth – well, George and I's birthday tomorrow. We're having a party."

She tries to imagine herself at a Gryffindor party, everyone hating her. It didn't sound like her cup of tea. Fortunately, she had an excuse.

"I have detention with Mad Eye."

"Mad eye?"

"For…walking out of the lesson."

"He didn't give me one?"

"Well, I did try to rip his head off too."

Fred stares at her blanky. "Well, come after?"

She needs to change the subject.

"Of course you two would be cliché enough to have your birthday on April first."

"Well, I didn't bloody pick it did I?” He responds with a grin.

Lilith smiles slightly at his words quickly correcting herself. She was forcing herself not to enjoy his company. It didn't mean she couldn't make casual conversation. "So, what did you ask for?"

He blinked, averting his gaze from hers. "I never ask for anything."

She stiffens slightly when Jordan turns around and slouches on the desk. He did that a lot. Lilith assumed it was because he was avoiding conversation with Cordelia.

"What does yours smell of? Mine just kind of smells like dust bunnies."

"Maybe you have a thing for McGonagall." Fred shoots back with a smirk.

"Well?" Jordan asks again.

"I won't lie Jordan; it smells just like you. Toffees and masturbation." He says as he reaches over the table to pinch his friend’s cheek and Jordan bats him off.

"Fuck off you twat."

Fred chuckles and Lilith allows a laugh which forces Jordan's attention to turn to her. "What about you Lestrange?"

She feels the flinch and she sees Fred's face sink slightly. She hated him for making her aware of it.

"Yeah, come on Lilith, what does the _boyfriend_ smell like?" Fred enquires, it's a little too sharp.

Cordelia who had been sitting with her back to them his whole time finally rears her head with a curious eyebrow. "Yours probably smells like failure and desperation Weasley." She shoots at him and Fred's smirk is replaced by a scowl.

"Let me guess what yours is, tears of small children?" Cordelia flips him the finger and his smile returns as he looks over to her. "Come on Lilith."

He didn't call her Lil around anyone else. That was only for them two.

"You first Weasley." She says and Fred rolls his eyes as he bends over his potion.

"Zonkos...That's cool." He smiles with delight and it warms her a little. Of course, it would be Zonkos.

"What else?" Lee asks and Fred inhales deeply again, stalling slightly.

"Cinnamon." The smirk disappears from his face as his eyes meet Lilith's.

"Well? What else Weaslby?" Cordelia asks with a gripe and Fred's jaw clenches as he stammers.

"I don't know - I don't recognize it."

"It's meant to be the thing you find most attractive; how do you not recognise it?" Cordelia scoffs.

"Just don't." Fred mumbles and his eyes move to Lilith. "Go on then, your turn."

Lilith wets her lips as she leans over her cauldron. The fumes make her feel dizzy as they swamp her. Grass after rain hits her senses but that's not surprising. She inhales deeply again and she freezes for a moment as it feels oddly familiar. Fuck.

It hits her like a ton of bricks.

Gunpowder and blood.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with her.

"Well?" Cordelia asks with a curious look.

"I don't know." She must have answered too quickly because Fred scoffs at her.

"You liar! Come on, what was it?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Xander and you're just too embarrassed to say?" Lilith wasn't sure why Cordelia fed off her humiliation but she's extremely aware Fred's eyes are glued to her.

She's trying to think what Xander smelt like so she can say that instead. For some reason it's not coming to her at all, all she can think of is the lingering smell from the cauldron.

"Mint!" Lilith finally says as she suddenly remembers Xander's cologne from Monday morning. Her friend squeals.

"It's so cute it smells like Xander. See aren't you glad I set you too up." Fred makes a gagging noise and Cordelia snaps her head to face him. "Don't be jealous."

Fred’s jaw clenches. “What would I be jealous of?"

"Oh I don't know." She shrugs. "Just that he's incredibly good looking, rich, smart. Everything you're not. Nothing to be jealous of at all." Cordelia says with a smirk, turning back seemingly pleased with herself. Fred starts to scribble his notes with angry vigour for a while, it ceases slowly. Then he asks again.

"So? Party?"

She tells him she'll try to make it, but she has no intention of it.

**\-----**

Friday evening she walked slowly to the classroom so she was late. Perhaps if she was Moody would keep her longer and then she could avoid having to attend the party completely. They were all going, every house, only fifth years and over invited. Apparently Durmstrung and Beauxbatons were going too. That would distract him.

Mad eye is sitting behind his desk, marking work and as she's about to knock on the door to make her presence known, he blurts it out.

"Come on in Lestrange."

She would have preferred detention with anyone else, even Snape. Scrubbing toilets would have been preferred.

She walks up to his desk and he spins round in his chair to the bookshelf behind him.

"You know…its' a hard thing to break an imperius curse…. very hard." She doesn't say anything as his fingers trail along the spines of the books. "I assume you know what Occlumency is?"

"Yes Professor." She only answers out of politeness.

"I think you may have a natural talent. It's not something that should be squandered." He finds the book he's looking for and holds it out for her, seemingly annoyed when she doesn't take it straight away. "Being able to resist it will prove useful one day, take it from me." He wiggles the book in front of her and she reaches out with calm hand to take it, staring at the cover.

"Professor, this is from the forbidden section."

His jaw clenches as he stared at her. "Now let me ask you Lestrange. Why are the books there if they aren't for use, hm?" The glint in his eye as he stares at her is almost manic.

She doesn't understand his actions in the slightest. "I – Why professor?"

"You never know when you'll need to hide things Lestrange. Memories. Feelings. The mind is a very dangerous thing. You don't want someone in there poking around. Believe me."

She doesn't understand at all.

"Now sit and read girl."

'You want me to read….as my detention?"

"I don't have any toilets for you to scrub."

Her jaw clenches and she takes a seat at the back of the room.

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

_The ability to experience and express emotions is more important than one may realise. They play a key part in your reactions and memories and take a toll on your health and relationships. Supressing these can be the key._

_To do so you must compartmentalise them. Shut down the part you don't wish people to see. This will help you achieve true occlumency._

She found herself lost in the words. Mad Eye doesn't say much to her which she's thankful for, and it's around quarter to midnight that she finally raises her head, stretching her body and feeling the click in her neck.

Moody is slumped over his chair, head back as he snores. She drops the book on the table and he wakes up with a grunt. Lilith attempts to hold back the smirk.

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Can I go now?"

"Mid – "

Mad Eye seems to scramble from his x seat and hobbles over to the stairs. "Yes. Go. Good night Lestrange."

She's never seen Mad eye move so quickly; in fact she was certain she heard panic in his voice, but in that moment she's too tired to care. As the door clicks shut she looks down at the book and grabs it from the table. She might as well finish it.

As Lilith walks along the corridor she yawns, pressing the palm of her hand to her eyes from the sting of being up so late. She couldn’t wait to just crawl into bed and sleep the weekend away, but as she opens her eyes she almost drops her book when she sees Fred leaning against the corridor wall with a bottle of fire whisky clutched in his fist. He swigs it sparingly as he looks at her.

"I found you." He stammers. "I thought maybe you had already gone to bed."

He's slightly drunk. His hair is messy and dishevelled. The shirt he had word to the party is slightly unbuttoned. Lilith has to force herself to stop staring.

"You look fantastic."

Drunk Fred doesn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm.

"Thank you." He says as he pushes his hair back. "So do you. You look beautiful." He pushes himself off the wall, swaying slightly.

"You shouldn't be wandering the castle in your state."

"Well, it is my birthday you know. I should get to do what I want."

He walks over, wetting his lips as his eyes look her up and down. He takes another swig, grimacing slightly. "You didn't come to my party."

From the state he was currently in she was glad that was the case.

"The detention was longer than I thought."

"Well you’re free now, right?"

He sounds hopeful, but she's too tired.

"It's after midnight Weasley. Did you think getting drunk and coming here was really going to work?"

Fred gave her a look. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I'll try anything at this point." He sways a little and rubs his face. The bruising is still prominent along his eye and the bridge of his nose. "You know the Am…amor….Love potion?"

"What about it?"

"The third thing I smelt. I lied. I knew exactly what it was."

She doesn't say anything.

"It's your hair." He admits without being asked. "It smelt just like your hair. The cinnamon, that was you too. But that's far less obvious."

Lilith isn't sure how to respond to any of this.

"Fred you are immensely drunk."

"I am. I'm sorry." He rubs his face again, like he's trying to wake himself up. She can see the guilt in his eyes. "There was too much drinking at the party. I didn't have that much fun though. I kept drinking."

Lilith stares at his warm face, his cheeks are flushed from the alcohol. She wished she was smashed too as it would have made the conversation easier. She glances at the bottle in his hand and he does too, holding it out for her.

She shakes her head slightly. "I'm still underage."

"Oh, I thought you would be…. When's your birthday?"

"Two weeks…the sixteenth."

He holds out the bottle again. "Close enough."

She stifles for a moment and accepts the bottle, gulping a breath before drinking deeply while he stares at her and she can taste his lips on the bottle. The Firewhisky burnt on the way down and she tries not to splutter. She's only tried it once before and she didn't like it then either.

"Better?"

She shakes her head again and he smiles.

"Yeah, it's not working much for me either." He takes it back and drinks heavily this time, gasping when the bottle leaves his lips.

"You lied in potions, didn't you?” He’s slurring a little now. “It didn't smell like mint."

She met his gaze only for a moment.

"What then?"

She considers lying, he probably won't even remember this conversation. She hopes so anyway.

"Sort of like...fire...I guess."

"Fire?"

She caught the tense expression on his face.

"Gunpowder." She confesses. "and Blood." She doesn't know why she admits that part.

He quirks an eyebrow. "You're attracted to blood?"

No. It wasn't the blood. It just reminded her of him, of Monday. The shirt that was tucked down at the bottom of her trunk. In that moment she realises she should have just thrown it away.

Fred stares at her for the longest moment as the realisation sinks in. He wipes his nose, as if the blood was still there.

"Blood…Gunpowder."

"Blood and Gunpowder." She repeats.

He smiles gently. "It's the fireworks…I didn't think it was that noticeable. I’m surprised McGonagall hasn’t said anything.”

He seems to be scanning her face for a clue to how she's feeling, but she tries to keep her expression like stone.

"I wondered what it would be like to kiss you, what you taste like Lil. But now I know, it's painful.”

Her heart’s in her throat and it feels thick as she talks. "Well, that's just carnal lust, isn't it?"

"No!" He almost yells as he reaches out and cups her face. His fingers are warm and sticky from the split alcohol. "No, it's not that at all." He drags her slightly closer to him and she doesn't hold herself back. She should. She shouldn't be slipping her guard so much.

"I want to know you, everything about you, every inch of you." He squeezes her as his eyes study hers. "I feel like you want me to know you too..."

He moves into her, leaving down and she forces herself to pull back slightly although the grip she suddenly has on his chest doesn't falter. She doesn't know how her hand was gripping onto him, she doesn't remember placing it there. She pulls the book between the two of them so it leaves space. She can't be this close to him.

"Weasley – this isn't – "

"I _hate_ when you call me Weasley." His voice darkens as he says it. "You always try to be so bloody impersonal. _Don't you want to know me_?"

His thumb brushes her cheek, and she feels the wall of the corridor hit her back. She doesn't know how she got there. It's not forceful at all. He's being so tender with her despite his current state.

This had to be a daydream. She was trying to convince herself she was still sat in detention listening to Moody snore. He bends down slightly to drop the bottle to the floor and his hands slide up her back as he moves to height again. No. This was very real. He was roaring drunk and she suddenly felt it too.

Everything about Fred Weasley was completely intoxicating.

He leans in and his lips ghost hers, and she clenches the book tighter. Just as she thinks he’s going to kiss her again and she clenches her chest ready for it he moves over, kissing her cheek softly. She can smell the fire whisky on his breath as his lips move against her skin. She can feel his fingers slid against the exposed skin on her back and it feels like it burns.

"Fred what are you doing?" What a fucking stupid question. She knew exactly what he was doing and it was bloody working.

"You asked me what I wanted right? For my birthday? I've finally decided." He hums the words against her skin, his lips on her jaw, his hands have tightened on her. The book she had the vice grip on drops to the floor and her eyes flutter close as he places firm kisses along her neck, one of them hits her pulse point and she feels herself quiver slightly.

Fred Weasley was making her quiver. Her own boyfriend hadn't even managed to do that.

Her eyes snap open.

"Fred stop, please. You need to stop."

He does, straight away. No protests or refusals as he pushes himself from her, but he still holds on.

"This is a mistake."

"I'm a mistake?" She feels the hurt reverb in his voice. His hands shake slightly.

"No…that's not what I - I don't know why – I don't know, I shouldn't have - "

"Liked it?" He finishes her sentence for her, she starts to shiver.

"You…have Angelina, I have Xander."

"Angelina – "

"Is warm and…soft. Everyone doesn't hate her. She's a much better fit." Lilith stops herself before she says anything more incriminating. She knows what she wants to say to him, but what's the point. She picks off the book off the floor, pulling herself away from him. Suddenly she feels cold.

_I'm not good enough for you Weasley._

"So, kissing me was…what exactly?"

"It was just…a carnal response to you being stupid enough to put yourself in danger for me. It didn't mean anything."

The lies sits in her throat. The way he's looking at her stings. Her throat burns from the kisses.

"And just now?"

"Your drunk."

"I am." He nods. "But you're not."

"I didn't kiss you."

"No. But you liked it.”

Lilith shouldn't have.

"I'm exhausted. I wasn't thinking clearly. People do stupid things when they're tired."

This whole school year felt strenuous and exhausting. She wanted to go back to Malfoy Manor and lock herself away.

Fred swallows hard as his eyes move to the ground. "I'm just a stupid thing."

"That's not what I meant -

"I get it." He says sharply. "He's all perfect, and handsome. I get it. But…you did like it…didn’t you…” his voice trails off, as if he seems to realise something.

"Fred that's not – "

He abandons her in the corridor, and she realises what it feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also.... thank you everyone for 50 kudos! :)
> 
> And a second apology for any spelling/grammar mistakes you'll find. I do re-read I just don't always spot them.


	20. Nineteen

Fred could still taste the sick in his mouth from his throw up fest that morning.

He didn’t recall drinking so much, but apparently, he had. The fire whisky was still working its way back up his oesophagus as he sat in McGonagall’s office, staring at the portrait directly behind her desk as he tries not to throw up again. He just wished he could get rid of the pounding headache that was currently demolishing his skull.

The teacher had found him on his way to breakfast where he had been looking forward to consuming his own weight in coffee, telling him to head straight to her office. At first he thought she may have found out about their party last but when she didn’t tell George to come alone too that’s when he started to really worry.

He lifted up the collar of his shirt and sniffed, hoping it didn’t smell like alcohol and he wished he had a clearer head that morning to at least shower and change his clothes.

At the sound of the door closing, he forces himself to sit straighter in the chair, his eyes following the elderly witch as she took a seat behind her desk.

“I trust you had a good birthday Mr Weasley.”

He forces a smile. “Yes professor. It was…quiet.”

She raises an eyebrow and Fred tries to make himself to look as innocent as possible despite the guilt that’s now welling in his stomach.

“And I see that bruise of yours is healing nicely.”

The sick makes an unexpected appearance in his throat and he forces himself to swallow hard.

“Walked into a door.”

“I suppose Mr Phlegm walked into a door too.”

The Scottish drawl seems to vibrate around the room, and Fred doesn’t know how to answer. Out of all the teachers McGonagall was his favourite, and he didn’t particularly like lying to her. But needs must.

“Suppose he did. Clumsy bunch us quidditch players.”

She doesn’t seem in the least bit convinced and Fred averts his gaze, folding his arms against his chest while she gives him the cold hard stare that always makes him start blabbing.

“Fred Weasley, if you don’t tell me what happened I will have to make my own assumptions and be forced to write to your mother.”

That’ll do it.

He tightens his fists.

“He was being a prat.”

“Unfortunately, that is not a sufficient enough reason for me.”

Fred clenches his jaw as he stares at her, knowing he was in trouble regardless. “He was saying stuff to her….and I just – “

“To whom?”

How did she always make him feel like he was a first year again. “Lilith.”

“Fred, as much as I understand your…fondness for Ms Lestrange. I don’t think fighting every person that says anything to her is the right course of action. As admiral as your motives may appear to be.”

“I suppose that’s another detention then?” He says quietly and McGonagall lets out a small sigh.

“The other student hasn’t come forward regarding the incident so as far as I’m concerned it didn’t take place. But if I hear about, or for that matter, see you with one more bruise I will be writing to your parents and I will have to seriously consider more drastic action. Now will you promise me, no more fighting?”

He nods. “I promise.”

“Very well. I will be taking ten points from Gryffindor however. For sheer stupidity.”

**\-----**

When Fred enters the great hall he heads over to George, dropping down on the bench next to his brothers as his eyes scan the Slytherin table. She’s not there.

“So?” George grumbles as he mixes the jam into his porridge.

“Wasn’t about the party.”

“Good. That last thing we needed was mum knowing about that.”

Fred reaches over to grab the coffee and glances around the table, several of the sixth and seventh years are slumped over and looking rather dishevelled, he can’t help but smirk.

“Where did you go last night? I don’t remember seeing you after Jordan started showing everyone how to do the Macarena.” George grumbles as he takes another bite of dry toast. “He was pretty good at it, actually.”

“Cocking it up.” He mumbles as scans again. No. She’s definitely not there.

“You found her then?”

Fred nods.

“And?”

“Cocked. It. Up.” He repeats slowly. He recalls storming away as the anger had flooded his chest, but it wasn’t aimed at her. Thinking about it in the hard light of day he regretted every action from that night.

He can still picture her face when he had stopped. Fred was certain he could still feel her trembling under his touch and hear her words telling him to stop. Then the awful thought that occurred to him from the night before seems to rear its ugly head.

What is she thought he was going to do something to her?

He feels sick again.

He shouldn’t have kissed her when he was in such a state.

When he feels the table shift he slowly raises his head and Lee places two tiny potions in front of them with a smirk on his face. “There you go. Hangover draught. Don’t ask me how I got them. Should kick in straight away.

Fred picks up the tiny bottle and downs it, gagging slightly as the aftertaste of liquorice overwhelms his taste buds. Then again it could have tasted like Troll snot and he still would have taken it just to get rid of his throbbing headache.

“They’ve also posted the apparition time slots. I have to do mine with Lilith.”

Fred glances over at him before forcing his eyes down to his toast.

“Did she show up last night, at all?” Lee asks, sounding slightly hopeful for his friend.

Fred sees George smirk as he drinks from his mug. “Fred went off looking for her.”

“Well?”

“He cocked it up.” George repeats with a smirk but Fred can’t shake the guilty feeling. He hadn’t told George about it. He knew he would end up getting smacked. His head hurt enough.

“I shouldn’t have done it. I’m such a dick.”

George and Lee exchange a sad look before his brother leans in. “I mean…she did kiss you mate.”

“Not last night.” He murmurs.

He thinks about her words, they seem to pound in his head.

“What about last night?” Lee asks with a slightly hopeful tone.

“Cocked it up.” He repeats.

**\-----**

Fred had now taken to avoiding her at every possible opportunity, in fact he was now into his fourth detention with Snape for missing a week’s worth of potion lessons because the idea of having to face her made him feel sick to the core. He couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of guilt that was heavy in his chest every time he saw her, but he found avoiding her was become next to impossible.

Out of desperation he had started hanging down by the black lake, it seemed to be the only place devoid of students where he could be alone. He would make notes for his and George’s business, sometimes study if the mood took him, which was rare. Mostly he would throw things into the water at top speed and watch the giant squid catch them with expertise.

That day he was skimming rocks on the water when he could almost feel the presence behind him, and sure enough when he turned she was stood there, book at her side and he felt the shame heavy in his stomach again. He hadn’t expected her to come looking for him.

“You know you can’t avoid me forever, right?”

He turns his back to her, continuing to skip rocks against the water. “How’d you know where I was?”

“I tortured George for information.”

He smirks slightly but he doesn’t let her see it. As the stone plunges into the water he decides he’s going to come up with a way to get back at George later and he picks up another rock.

“Is this about what I said?” She says quietly and he stops himself mid throw. “Because – I didn’t mean it in that way Fred.”

He tries to remember her words exactly, but its slightly hazy. He forces himself to turn to her then, stone still clenched in his fist. “It’s not about what you said.”

She seems to let out the breath she’s holding. “Ok, that’s good. I suppose. Well, are you going to tell me?”

Fred’s eyes catch hers and he can’t seem to look away. The guilt is heavy in his chest and he wasn’t sure where he was meant to go from here. As she clutches the book against herself, he suddenly gets that overwhelming feeling again.

“It’s nothing. You wanted me to leave you alone, so I am.”

“Fred I never said - ”

“Thought you would be happy about it.”

He feels like a dickhead as soon as he says it but what else was he meant to do? The more he thought about it the more he realised he kept pushing himself on her and that he was practically forcing her to like him. He bends down and picks another rock up from the ground facing out towards the lake again. At least this way he didn’t have to look at her.

“Fine then.” Fred’s certain he can hear the hurt in her voice hidden beneath the anger. “I’ll ask Snape for a new potions partner, so you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“He wouldn’t switch us anyway.” Fred mumbles, feeling shittier by the second.

“Well stop skipping potions then because everyone thinks it’s my sodding fault!”

It hadn’t even occurred to him that people would think that. As she starts to walk away he can’t keep himself quiet. “Lil – “

“What!”

As she turns to him full of rage his conscious is strangling him as he looks at her. He can’t seem to hold it in anymore.

“I shouldn’t have done it. I keep thinking about…about the yule ball and that arsehole fudge and…..I don’t know exactly know what he did - but on my birthday…fuck I shouldn’t have fucking done it.”

He can see her holding in a breath. She glances round the grounds and takes a few tentative steps towards him so she’s an arm reach away.

“That’s why you haven’t been talking to me?” Fred can hear the shake in her voice and it forces him to swallow hard.

“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. But I remember the other night, I felt you shake and – when I thought about it later, I realised that I really fucked up. I was like that fucking arsehole.”

She stares at him for a moment, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. His words seems to hang in the air and for a moment he considers walking into the lake and letting the giant squid eat him. Her next words take him by surprise.

“Can you show me?”

Fred blinks. “Show you what?”

“How to do that, skip rocks. Can you show me?”

He looks down at the rock in his hand and back to her with utter confusion. “Seriously?”

As she nods he doesn’t have a clue what’s going on, but he holds the rock for her which she accepts and she places her book on the floor.

“So, do I just throw it?”

He’s not quite sure what’s happening as he looks at her, but he was going to play along. It was better than talking about what a fuck up he was.

“There’s a little more finesse to it actually.” He bends down and searches through the stones until he finds a smooth one. “Hold it with your thumb and middle finger, index finger along the edge. Throw.”

He demonstrates and the stone skips along the water before finally dropping deep under the surface. When she throws hers it drops into the water with a plop.

“Well, that was awful.” She sighs as she leans down and looks for her next victim.

“Flat and smooth.” He says quietly as he bends down too.

“Who taught you how to do this?”

“My dad.” He says quietly as he stands straight. “There’s a lake near the burrow. We would go there during the summer and have competitions. I’m currently reigning champion.” He says the last part rather proudly and he sees her smile as she stands up.

“What’s the burrow?”

“Our house. We have chickens and a pig that I wanted to call Percy, but my mum wouldn’t let me.”

She lets out a small laugh then. He’s still not sure what she’s playing at but the anxiety he felt about being around her suddenly washes away.

“It sounds nice.” She says softly.

“Yeah, I miss it.” He looks over to her but she’s staring out into the water. “Do you miss Malfoy Manor?”

She scoffs. “No. Every weekend feels like they are trying to sell me off to the highest bidder. I dread going back there.”

Lilith throws the rock and again it lands into the water with a thud.

“I heard about you and Angelina. Sorry.”

He shrugs. “It didn’t have anything to do with you.” It was a white lie at best.

“I remember watching you and Angelina at the Yule ball. Kept hoping she would trip over her dress or something.”

“If it helps I kept imagining him being impaled on one of the ice sculptures.”

She laughs then, deep from her stomach and Fred can’t help but look over and smile. But he can’t help the shame that floods back, and she must realise because the laughter stops and her smile fades.  
  
“You know, before the yule ball Ambrose kept writing to me to asking me to go and I kept saying no. I even told my aunt I was going to go with you. I told her you were lovely. Albeit a bit persistent but…more in a self-assured way than anything.” She says it with a smile and Fred allows himself to smile too. “But that didn’t turn out how I planned.”  
  
She throws the rock, and it skips once across the water. There’s a drawn out silence as they both stare out into the black lake.  
  
“You know he kissed me. Just went straight for it and straight away I told him no. He didn’t like hearing that.” She forces herself to stop for a moment, like she doesn’t want to recall it. “Luckily I had my wand I suppose.”  
  
Fred wets his lips as he looks down at her. “But I still – Lil the other night when I kissed you – “

“You were building up to it. I knew exactly what you were going to do. I could have stopped it before it even got to that point and when I asked you to stop you did. That’s all that matters. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to do.”

He can very clearly remember her pressed up against the wall, his lips skimming over skin, her body trembling slightly as his mouth pressed against her throat. At the time in his drunken faze he had mistaken it for fear, but now staring at her he realises what it has meant.

He was such a fucking idiot.

“You were right. I did like it. I just shouldn’t have.”

Fred clenches the stone in his fist. His breath catches in his throat.

“What is it Fred?”

He takes a step towards her, mustering as much courage as he can.

“It’s ok that you liked it Lil. It doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“but Xander – “

“It doesn’t make you a bad person.” He echoes. He knows she’s probably been beating herself up about it since it happened. He had thought about that kiss every day since. Several times a day. Imagined every possible scenario that it could have led to. He wonders if she had to. By the look on her face he realised she probably had.

“Do you like him?”

“I like him.”

“No Lil. Do you _like_ him.”

Her response is delayed. Like she’s trying to think of a good enough lie. But she doesn’t.

“I don’t feel it with him. I try. He kisses me but I just don’t…feel it.”

Fred knew exactly what she meant.

He wants to kiss her again. He wants to taste her lips. Hear her moan. Feel her fingers grasp at him eagerly like they had that morning in the corridor.

But he realises he wants to do it properly.

“Will you go on a date with me?” He hears himself ask.

“A date?”

“Yeah.” He smiles as he sees her face light up. “A proper Fred Weasley date. No wizard chess or me punching anyone in the face.”

“How is it a proper Fred Weasley date if you don’t punch anyone. ?”

He smirks down at her. She had a point.

“Just one little thing before I say yes.”

He starts to open his mouth but she brings a finger up to silence him.

“Before I maybe, say yes.”

“What’s that?”

Her voice is hoarse.

“I need to dump my boyfriend first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now i'm trapped in my house again I can keep writing. Thank you everyone that is reading and liking. And If I don't get any writing done before then, Merry Christmas!


	21. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was incredibly nervous writing this chapter for some reason and still not 100% happy. But I hope you guys like it.
> 
> OH and Happy New Year :)

“What about the three broomsticks?” Cordelia says as she lifts her head from her breakfast. “Since you’re officially old enough. We could meet you there after your done with your aunt and uncle? Or Adrian said he knows that room where the Weasleys had their party. We could always do something like that?”

Lilith isn’t focusing on her friend. She’s staring down the table at Xander who is stabbing at his porridge. It had been quick, painless really. But she still couldn’t help the guilt that was welling up in her chest. All she could think was what a horrible cow she was for kissing someone else, falling for someone else, even dating him in the first place. Using him in some pathetic attempt to try and get over Fred.

She remembered the look on his face as she told him, he hadn’t even seemed upset. Just disappointed.

That made it slightly easier.

“I don’t want to do anything.”

“Well maybe if you hadn’t of dumped Xander you wouldn’t be so miserable.”

She wants to flip the table. “That’s not why I’m miserable. Xander and I – we didn’t – there wasn’t a spark.”

“What does that even mean?”

Lilith didn’t know how to explain it. All she knew is that she had felt it with Fred, but she couldn’t very well tell Cordelia that.

“Well, even so, I think we should have a party. For the past five bloody years you’ve said you’ve not wanted to do anything, and I’ve always agreed, but not this year.” Lilith ignores her as reaches for the marmalade. At least this way she could look busy. “It’s your Seventeenth. It’s important. You’re having a party even if I have to stun you and drag you there!”

The owls fly overhead, and the letter drops next to her plate. She picks up the envelope, recognizing Fred’s scrawl straight away and she tears it open.

 ** _Tonight. Eleven. Seventh Floor_**.

She glances past Cordelia’s shoulder to Fred, and as he smiles, she feels the warmth spread across her face.

She unsure how one person can have such an effect on her.

“Lilith – Hello. Party?” Cordelia stammers on.

She scrunches the letter in a ball as the irritation grows. “Cordelia, I don’t want a party, so please stop going on about it?”

She stands from the table. Out of all the things she was going to deal with today, she refuses to have Cordelia’s incessant whining to be one of them.

**\-----**

When she enters the three broomsticks she spots them straight away, sat in the corner, completely misplaced amongst everyone else. In almost six years of school she couldn’t even recall the last time they had sent her a card, let alone a visit on her birthday.

The moment she had received the letter from her aunt asking her to meet them in The Three Broomsticks she knew it was going to be a terrible birthday.

Lilith forces her way through the crowd and over to the small table in the dark corner. Narcissa stands immediately, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. At least one of them seemed mildly happy to see her.

“Happy birthday dear.”

“Thank you.”

Lucius doesn’t stand, but he nods subtly as she takes a seat opposite them. “Yes, Happy Birthday.” She could practically feel the iciness behind his words. “We got you a glass of wine. To mark the occasion. Seeing as you are of age now.”

She hated the stuff. They both knew that, well, she thought they knew that. “Thank you.” She says softly, not touching the drink.

The silence seeps between the three of them. Lucius leans on his cane, his eyes darting around the room watching the merriment. She was surprised they chose here of all places, it was far too public.

She wished she had asked Draco to come. Even Cordelia with her chatter would have broken the tension.

No, she wished Fred was there. He would crack jokes her Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t understand and she would see the vein in Lucius forehead throb at him just being in their presence. She tries to hold back the smile at the thought.

Her aunt breaks the silence first.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?”

Feigning interest. Perfect.

“Cordelia is throwing me a party.” She lies because it’s easier. Cordelia had been going on about a party for weeks which Lilith rebuffed every time. She couldn’t think of anything worse. “She hasn’t said much about it to be perfectly honest.”

“As long as you keep yourself out of trouble.” Her uncle notes, already seeming bored with the conversation. “I trust you know why we’ve come here today?”

“To wish me a happy birthday?”

She sees him grimace. Lucius eyes sharpen as he stares at her and she feels the hatred fill her chest. Lilith and Lucious had never seen eye to eye on much, but she always kept quiet, it was easier that way.

“Now that your seventeen, and with your parents…incapacitated for the foreseeable future – “ That was one word for it. “Everything that comes under the Lestrange fold now belongs to you. The estates, money, everything.” He says it like he’s almost disappointed.

She feels the chill run down her spine as her uncle places the key on the table. The key to the Lestrange vault. As she picks it up it seems to burn in her palm and the sickness overwhelms her stomach. As her eyes gaze from the object to her guardians she tries to force the words to leave her mouth, despite the fact she already knows what their answer would be. Lilith has to spit it out before she loses her nerve.

“What if I don’t want it?”

Narcissa and Lucius exchange a look before her uncle speaks. “Excuse me?” She can hear the anger in his words.

She doesn’t want to repeat herself. She picks up the glass of red wine and takes a gulp, hoping it will give her courage. It’s bitter as it goes down her throat but she forces herself to drain the glass before she speaks again, coughing as alcohol hits her stomach.

She hesitantly starts speaking after what seems like an eternity. She can feel herself shaking.

“I just don’t think…I want it. The estates and…everything else. It doesn’t feel – “

She forces herself to stop when her uncle leans in, his gaze icy and dark. “You are a Lestrange.” His voice entertains the same coldness as his gaze. “Do you not understand the privilege and honour that comes with that? Despite what people may think regarding your parents the name still carries great weight and every choice that you make now, as one of the last of them, affects that. Even who you choose to associate yourself with.”

“What do you – who do you mean?”

He sits back up, straightening himself.

“Minister Fudge spoke to me regarding the events of the Yule Ball, and that thug Weasley – “

Of course Fudge blabbed, unsurprisingly. She refuses to let him finish, and to listen to him bad mouth Fred. She wouldn’t have it. “Did he happen to talk about his own thug son? And why Fred did what he did?”

“I don’t care which of the Weasleys it was or their reason behind it.”

Her eyes flash to her aunt who is sipping from her glass slowly. How could he not care?

“Did Minister Fudge tell you what Ambrose did, yes or no?” She snaps at him, but she forces herself to keep her voice low.

“Ambrose explained what happened that night, and he’s deeply regretful for whatever took place.”

Lilith can’t believe the words that just came out of her aunt’s mouth. She wants to flip the table, smash anything that’s within reach.

“And in your eyes that makes it ok?” She can’t stop the wobble in her voice.

They both ignores the question, and her uncle continues.

“When you are back from school we have agreed he can come by the Manor, so you can both discuss – “

She wished she hadn’t drunk the wine so she could throw it in his face.

“I’m not discussing anything with him. I’d rather choke.” Lilith wanted to scream at her uncle in the middle of the three broomsticks and tell him to go to hell, but she remains quiet, ever the polite one. “Are you so desperate for more power that you would just throw me to the wolves despite what he did! Do you really not care about me that much?”

“And what would you rather do? Cohort around with blood traitors like the Weasleys? The whole family are savages, I knew it from the moment Arthur Weasley attacked me in Flourish and Blotts. And if you continue to have anything to do with them, for whatever reason – “

She doesn’t want to hear about whatever spiteful and hateful things he had to say about The Weasleys. She can’t remain quiet.

“Merlin just – SHUT UP!”

She can’t help it that time. She didn’t expect it to come out of her throat at the volume that it did.

“I beg your pardon – “

“You’re so malicious and cruel to them for what? The Weasley have never done anything to you. At lease they are kind and care about each other. At least Fred stood up for me and did something. Your response when you find out what Ambrose did is to take his side because you care more about smoothing it over with Fudge than you do me.”

Most of the pub are staring over to them now. Lucius doesn’t even flinch at her words.

“I suggest you lower your voice Lilith before you embarrass us any further.”

She couldn’t believe after her outburst, with half the pub staring at them, that’s all he had to say. The whispers were obvious, but the silence from her aunt and uncle seem to be strangling her.

“I’m your family. How can you not care about me?”

It hurts too much to even look at them. She wants to burst into tears. She can feel them gathering as she forces herself to keep breathing. The last time she cried was when she was eight years old, when she found out about her parents. Lucius had scolded her for it.

When Fred had held her in the girls bathroom.

When Ambrose had left the marks on her.

When she had seen the boggart turn into Neville’s mum and had listened to the screams.

She had wanted to cry all those times and had forced herself not to.

Lestrange’s don’t cry.

That’s what they always told her.

Her uncle leans in, his eyes blazing as he reaches out and grabs her forearm. She tries not to flinch as he grips it roughly.

“Lilith as I say this, I hope you listen carefully.” His voice is muted but stern, for a moment she feels like she’s eight years old again. Terrified. “I will not have members of our family seen as traitors. I won’t stand for it. If you believe me to be Malicious and cruel even though we are the ones that took you in, looked after you…”

They were supposed to. They were her family. That’s what families did.

“If you have anything to do with the Weasleys, you will not be allowed back to the Manor. Do you understand?”

There’s a deafening silence. She’s tries to bite her tongue. She can’t.

“As if you would give up your show dog.”

The grip tightens. It was going to bruise, she was certain of it.

“There are worse things I can do to that boy than simply wipe his memory. You would do well to remember that.”

Her aunt says nothing. Lilith hated them in that moment more than she ever had.

“Hey! Lilith!”

It startles them and Lucius releases his grasp. Only Lilith turns to Lee who had appeared behind them, nervous smile on his face as he waves at the three of them.

“You said you’d come for that drink with us, remember?” He points over his shoulder to the table where he had been sitting and she suddenly realises what he’s doing. Her uncle’s words are still ringing in her ears as she stares at Lee, she can’t even seem to respond properly.

“I believe it’s time we left anyway.” Lucius says it as he eyes Lee up, the sneer still prominent on his face. “Narcissa. “

“Yes, we should – “ Her aunt stares at her with such disappointment it makes Lilith wants to burst into tears more than her uncles words had.

“Alright well, come on then.” Lee says as he tugs her by the arm so she’s forced up from her seat and he drags her over to the table where they were sat. As she glances over shoulder to see them leave the pub as Lee pushes her down into the chair and suddenly, she’s face to face with George.

She’s suddenly not sure if this is any better.

“How about another round. My treat? Butterbeer?” Lee says in a cheery voice. It doesn’t help to break the tension.

George who was propping himself up on one arm stares at her, arching a curious eyebrow. Somehow the silence was worse than the harsh words Lilith and Lucius had just been exchanging.

She’s still trying not to cry. She can feel her cheeks and eye burning as she fights it all back. She rubs her arm where her uncle had grabbed her and she sees George’s eyes flicker down.

“Are you ok?” She can hear the concern in his voice as he gazes at her, but then again so is half the pub. She wants so badly to just run out of there, but she seems to be glued to the seat.

Realising he’s still looking at her, waiting for an answer, she just shrugs with a sniff and receives a look of sympathy.

“Fred said you did that a lot. Just play it off.”

She doesn’t know why she’s surprised Fred talks about her. She wishes she could do that. She wonders what Cordelia would do if she knew. Probably vomit.

“They’ve probably gone now, so – I should go.”

“Lee’s bringing you a drink – “

She starts rummaging around in her pocket and pulls out the Gallon, placing it on the table. George’s eyes grow wide. “Bottles a sickle, if that.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just tell Lee thanks for saving me.”

As she stands George does too and she freezes as the pair stair at each other. “It was my idea.” He blurts out, almost nervously. “I told Lee to go over to you. I didn’t think seeing a Weasley would help the matter.”

“How much did you hear?” She asks pointedly. George frowns.

“Enough. Sounded rough.”

Lilith can almost hear the pity in his voice.

“Do all you Weasleys have such a saviour complex?”

He smiles sadly. “I suppose we do. Besides, if Fred found out I saw that and didn’t do anything he’d have my guts for garters. You can sit down you know.”

“No. I should go.”

“Come on, I should get to know my twins girlfriend. Right?”

The word seems to startle her.

“We’re not – “ Not yet anyway. After what Lucius threatened probably not ever.

He gives her a curious look as he rubs his chest. “Not what he told me. In fact he’s off right now getting your birthday present ready.”

Merlin what was he bloody up to.

Lilith realises if he’s as stubborn as Fred she wasn’t getting out of there anytime soon. She plops down on the chair then and he follows suit, sucking in a breath as he glances around the pub. It was strange how the two looked so similar and completely different. Fred was bolder, she already knew that. George was quieter and more subdued. He starts to pick at the coaster on the table, flicking away pieces of cardboard.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He asks as he raises his gaze.

She was tired of the question.

“What would you like me to say George? What am I meant to do about it?”

“Fred tends to punch things.” He laughs. “I mean, you’ve witnessed that first-hand. Him and Phlegm…I had to fix his nose after but sounds like the prick deserved it.”

She hated every second of this. What was probably the longest conversation the two had ever shared was starting to feel like the third degree. At least the desire to cry had passed.

“Do you like him?”

“Phlegm?”

George rolled his eyes. “My brother. And not the short one in Fourth year.”

“Are you giving me the if you hurt my brother talk?”

“Yeah, I am.” He says softly. “Need to make sure you’re not messing him about.”

“What would make you think that?”

George shrugs as he leans back in his seat. Of course, he didn’t have a single reason to trust her but the line of questioning still hurt.

“So, why do you like him?”

What a fucking question. She looks over to Lee hoping he’ll return soon with the drinks but he’s now leaning at the bar, talking to some girl. When she looks back George is still giving her the same intense stare. He was so much like his brother.

“I – I don’t know.”

“Not a good enough answer unfortunately.” He says quietly.

Lilith wets her lips as she matches his gaze. “He – “ Merlin, why did she? It was a question she had never thought to ask herself, and suddenly she was on trial for it. What was she possibly meant to say?

“Why don’t you like me?” She retorts back, and she’s glad when he seems put off by the question.

“I don’t not like you.” He shrugs. “I just…Fred…” He lets out a little huff as he pushes his hair back and glowers at her. “I just don’t want Fred to get hurt.”

She hesitated. “I don’t want that either. But your brother is very insistent. I’ve tried numerous times to stop whatever he wants to happen. He always worms his way back in.”

“Is that why you like him?” His tone forces her eyes up. Apparently, he still was waiting for an answer.

She doesn’t want to talk to him, but she feels she might be trapped in this pub until she does.

“You know I’ve never had someone fight for me?”

“Well he’s been doing a lot of that.” George says with a small mumble of contempt.

“No. I don’t mean like that George.”

He’s waiting. At this point she doesn’t have anything left to lose.

“I’ve never had someone care about me enough to fight my corner. Cordelia does it out of some sick Slytherin pride she has. She thinks she’s doing it for the right reasons, yet after what happened in that dark arts lesson when the Slytherins were talking about me, she didn’t say a word. She only stood for me when it came to Finnigan, and we both know why.”

George lowers his gaze, a slight look of guilt creeping onto his features but she’s unsure why.

“Fred doesn’t care. Who it is or…why. In fact I know if he had been sat in here instead of you he would of gone straight up to my uncle and punched him square in the face.”

George lets out a laugh and she can’t help but allow herself to smile back at him, but the seriousness of the conversation settles in again.

“When I’m with Fred I feel like he sees me. He notices stuff about me I don’t even notice. He wants to know me. People don’t want to know me. They hear Lestrange and they make their assumptions. No one cares about wanting to know me like he does.” The sudden quiet is aching. “I know it’s ridiculous.”

George doesn’t say anything.

“Besides, after what my uncle just said…I think it’s best Fred and I…that we don’t…” She doesn’t really want to say it.

“What did he say?”

“You didn’t hear that bit?”

He shakes his head as he keeps his gaze down. “I heard you sticking up for us. Sticking up for Fred. Didn’t know I was in here did you?”

Lilith met his eyes and shakes her head. Then he smiles.

“You light a fire in him you know.”

The statement completely throws her and it’s just as Lee sets the drinks down on the table.

“Here you go, sorry, que was a nightmare.”

“Nothing to do with the girl you were chatting up at the bar?” George says, smirking at Lilith. She’s still in a state of shock.

“Oh shut up. So, what did I miss?”

“Nothing.” She says quietly. “I need to go.”

“But your drink – “

“It’s fine. One of you can have it. Thank you all the same. And thanks for- ” She points over to where she had been sat previously, and Georges face gathers that same sympathetic look from before. “Thank you.” She mumbles quickly before quietly leaving them in the three broom sticks.


	22. Twenty One

When Lilith arrived back at the castle it was dinner time, and therefor safe to disappear to the girl dormitories. She sat on her bed, eating the sugar mice she had stowed in her bottom draw in lieu of dinner.

What a brilliant birthday this was turning out to be.

She feels the slight throb in her arm where Lucius had grabbed her earlier and she pulls her sleeve up, noticing the bruise starting to form. Great. Another one to add to the collection.

It wasn’t the first time he had hurt her, the scar on her palm was proof of that. The only lasting mark he had ever left on her.

Lilith and Draco had been playing hide and seek, and after grabbing him from behind the curtain he had screamed in a fit of giggles, and Lucius had stormed out of his study.

She remembers his voice ice cold as he scolded them for the noise when he had been in an important meeting. It wasn’t until after the wizard had left that her uncle had punished them for it. She still remembers how much it had hurt when Lucius’s cane hit her across her palm, but it was the first time he ever broke skin.

He was angry at her for dripping blood onto the carpet.

Draco had cried for hours after, then again, he had only been six at the time. Lilith was more used to it.

And Lucius didn’t hit his son as hard.

Her eyes shoot up when she hears the taps at the door, subtle and quiet at first. Then they start to get louder. She makes her way over and opens it, just in time to see the walnut whizz straight passed her head.

Her cousin is at the end of the corridor, lowering the next one.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“Well, I can’t come down there can I? I’ll end in the lower dungeons with Merlin knows what.”

“What do you want?”

He seems surprised by the question. “It’s your birthday. I thought…we always do it.” He says like it most obvious thing in the world.

She lets out a huff. In all honesty she had forgotten about it. “Don’t you think we’ve outgrown it, Draco?”

“Oh – Maybe.” The disappointment in his voice forces her to let out a groan as she makes her way down the corridor and towards Draco, looking down at him, but only just. When had he become so bloody big. “Go on then. But I’m seventeen so this is the last one. I am an adult after all.”

He smiles slightly, raising his hand.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” She says with a roll of her eyes, suddenly wishing she had never started it all those years ago.

“One – two - three - ”

He starts to hit her arm in rhythm with the numbers and she can’t help but smirk as he does it lightly.

“Five – six – Seven – “

It was tradition. Every year on each of their birthday’s without fail. On his ninth birthday he had declared he was too old for it, but she had managed to pin him down and had given him two extra for luck. Extra hard.

“Fifteen – Sixteen – Seventeen.”

“and?”

He punches again, slightly harder, and she does the fake wince she does every year.

“One for luck.” He says quietly.

“Thanks.” She rubs her arm, eyeing her cousin who is staring at the floor.

“Don’t suppose you want your present?” He mumbles.

“You would suppose correct.”

He pulls the small present from his pocket, holding it out for her. Lilith takes the delicately wrapped gift pulling the ribbon from it and gathering it in her hand as she pulls the lid off.

The locket has the Lestrange family crest beautiful engraved on it. It makes her stomach plummet. “Mother helped me. She said it should be something meaningful. Considering how important this birthday is.” She rubs her thumb over the engraving, appreciating the sentiment behind it, even if it is misguided.

“Thank you.” She says quietly. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Of course I did.” He says. “How was it? With Father and Mother?”

She shrugs as she leans against the wall. “Delightful. As always. They’re still pushing that moron Ambrose on me.”

“Even after – “ He stops himself and tightens his jaw and lowers his gaze. He already knew what the answer was going to be.

This was the longest conversation they had in weeks. After the incident in the Slytherin common room he had been avoiding her, probably from the utter shame of it. She knew then it hadn’t been him speaking, the words had been so reflective of his father.

She knew Draco, and despite his mean and cruel exterior she knew he wasn’t always like that. Not really.

Lilith missed her soft little cousin who couldn’t pronounce his t’s and called her Lil-lil. Who used to sneak into her room at night so she could help him read the wizard and the hoping pot.

She had noticed the change when she first arrived back from Hogwarts after her first year. Lucius had started to sink his claws in and Draco had become crueller, stop playing with her, started sniping off to her and torturing Dobby every chance he got.

It broke her heart.

“I should go to Supper. You don’t want to come?”

She hears the eagerness in his tone, but she doesn’t want to go sit in the great hall with Cordelia glaring daggers at her. “Not hungry. Might just have an early night.”

“Well, Happy Birthday.”

She forces a soft smile at Draco as she watches him ascend the stairs before heading back to the dormitory.

**\-----**

Lilith had decided to hide out in the prefect’s bathroom before she had to meet with Fred. It was easier than having to explain why she was sneaking out if Cordelia caught her, and it was closer to the seventh floor with less chance of getting caught.

She sits on the tile floor, trying to read the book she stole from Mad-eye but she can’t force her mind to concentrate. She felt utterly ridiculous. Sneaking around behind everyone’s backs. Not telling anyone. After her conversation with George, she wondered what exactly Fred had told him, who else he had been talking to. She wasn’t even sure Lucius could even imagine the full extent of it, only that Fred had stuck up for at the yule ball, certainly not about the kisses or anything else.

If he had he probably would have murdered her in the middle of the three broomsticks. She was still shocked he had grabbed her in front of everyone, he usually kept his affairs private.

At five to eleven she stows the book away in the cabinets before starting her walk towards the seventh floor, already deciding what a horrendous idea this was. She was trying to convince herself to turn around and head back to bed when she finds herself in the seventh-floor corridor, with absolutely no idea where she was meant to be going.

She stares down the dark hallway, the only light illuminating her from her wand. “Fred?” She whispers so she doesn’t disrupt the sleeping portraits, despite how quiet she is her voice seems to echo down the hall, but there’s no sound back.

Maybe George had decided after he left that he despised her and had gotten to Fred first. Told him to stay away.

Maybe that would be for the best.

So why was she standing there like a complete moron.

Oh right, cause she liked him. Idiot.

“Weasley I swear if you’re – “

Just as she’s about to curse his name she feels the form behind her, his hand comes up to her mouth and the other wraps itself around her waist.

“Don’t. Scream.” She recognizes his voice instantly. He murmurs into her ear and she can hear the slight giggle in his tone. “You wouldn’t want to wake up the portraits and get us in trouble, would you?” He says it in a whisper against her ear and she feels the chill down her spine.

Fucking Weasley.

He lowers his hand and spins her around, smirk on his face as he does. “Are you ready for your present?”

“Fred – “

He brings a finger to her lips just as she’s about to tell him off, like he already knew. She tries to keep the look on irritation on her face but it’s difficult. It’s always difficult around him.

“I’m going to need you to wear this.”

He holds up his Gryffindor tie and she raises an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s for the surprise.” His says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She holds the look of annoyance despite the fact she wants to smile. “You can’t be serious?”

“I’m always deadly serious. You should know that.” He grins wildly as he whispers it. “Now come on, pop it on. Here – I’ll help you.”

He spins her back around and she doesn’t protest as the tie covers her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was trusting Fred Weasley of all people with a bloody blind fold. For all she knows he was about to push her into Snape’s bedroom as a practical joke.

“Ready love?” He murmurs softly into her ear and as she nods he places his hands on shoulders and starts guiding her forward.

“Where are we – “

He shushes her and she hears a door open and she’s gently being shoved inside, as she hears it close, she brings her hands up but he’s suddenly there again, grabbing her wrists.

“Not quite yet. Two secs.”

She sighs as he’s suddenly gone and entwins her hands to stop herself from reaching up and tearing off the tie. Then music starts playing that she doesn’t recognize. She had no possible idea what could be happening.

“Ok – so – you can take it off, but I would like to point out if you completely hate it you can just keep it to yourself because I spent a lot of time on this.”

Her hands are trembling slightly as she pulls the tie down so it hangs around her neck but she keeps her eyes tightly shut for a moment as she lets out a breath before she forces them open.

She had no idea what room she’s in but it looks –

“It looks like the yule ball.” She says with a slight gasp. There’s a sodding Christmas tree. There’s even a bloody ice sculpture sat on the table although she can’t make out quite what it is. She’s completely stunned.

“I was thinking about what you said the other week by the lake. That you would have said yes to me and I thought, since we both ended up having a shit night maybe I could….fix it. I guess. I even went to the muggle studies classroom and snuck their record player.”

He rubs his neck nervously as he stares at her. It’s the first time she ever seen him truly nervous and it causes her stomach to flutter a little. But she doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t know what to say. She’s too stunned.

Fred shakes his head and groans. “Urgh. It’s so stupid, right? Like it’s completely and utterly pathetic. Sorry – I don’t know what I was thinking – George said it was a good idea, romantic. Godric what does he bloody know. What do I bloody know? You hate it, right?”

Lilith’s biting her lip as she watches him ramble, trying to hold back the smile. She had every intention of coming here and telling him it was over but looking at him now she couldn’t do it. She bloody liked him too much.

“What’s the music?” She asks as she takes a step towards him.

He looks over at her, the look of nervousness melting away as a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. “I’m not sure. I just grabbed one of them from Burbage’s classroom.”

“You take Muggle studies?”

“Yeah.” He says softly. “My dad loves all that stuff. And it’s an easy O.”

“I remember my uncle asking why I would want to learn about filthy muggles and I couldn’t think of a reason that he wouldn’t be mad about.”

The memory slips out of her mouth, and she sees Fred’s eyes darken slightly. His jaw twitches. “George said he saw you with you Aunt and Uncle today.” It’s his turn to take a step towards her.

“Did he say anything else?”

He smirks slightly. “No. He was very hush about the whole thing. But did say the whole thing looked rather rough.”

She feels the bruise tingle.

“Nothing new. I suppose it’s gotten worst as I’ve become older. When I learnt to talk back.” She stats with a small chuckle. “I don’t think he ever expected that from me to tell you the truth, today I kind of surprised myself when he – “ She looks over at Fred who’s expectantly watching her and she sucks in a breath. “Lucius may have made a thinly veiled threat against you today.”

Then he does something she doesn’t expect, he breaks out in a grin.

“Why on earth are you smiling?”

“Because – If he threatened me…it must mean you really like me.”

She bites her lip, supressing the smile. “I like how that’s what you take from what I just told you.”

“Well, it’s true right. I mean, Lord Malfoy wouldn’t be kicking up such a fuss if he didn’t think I was – well – “ Fred doesn’t finish his sentence as he turns to her, and she stares up at him, admiring his soft face and warm eyes.

Fred takes a hand in hers, smiling sweetly at her. “How about a dance? This is a yule ball after all?”

She can’t help but laugh as he tugs her towards the centre of the room, placing her hand in his and pulling her close as they sway to the music.

“You know, you never did tell me how you became so good at dancing?”

He dips her, forcing a giggle to emit from her before he slowly pulls her up.

“My mum. She always use to dance with us, said it was important we knew how to. Use to spend whole Sundays just twirling us about the living room.”

She hates that she’s slightly envious of that.

Fred pulls her closer then, his hand that had a hold of hers travelling down her arm as their bodies press together. Then he seems to freeze, as his eyes fall to her arm. “What happened?”

She realises the bruise is on show, and as she tries to drop her arm Fred is suddenly taking a hold of her wrist, just nudging up the sleeve and running his thumb over the flaw on her skin. “George said he thought he saw your uncle grab you – but he wasn’t sure.”

Lilith doesn’t know what to say to him. Fred is staring at the bruise and she can see the anger fill his eyes. It’s almost burning.

His thumb continues to rub against her skin. She starts to feel her breath catch in her chest when he brings her arm up, placing a caring kiss against the bruise.

“Can I kiss you?”

The questions catches her off guard. Especially since he’s leaning in slightly, his hand still gently caressing her arm. She tries not to grip onto him despite the fact she can feel herself shake slightly.

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I have a horrible feeling you may say no, after what your uncle said…what he did.”

He’s right. She should say no then and there and end this before it can properly start. It’s not like Fred Weasley was the great love of her life. He was just a boy. A cute boy that seemed to dance his way through life without a single care or worry regarding anything. She didn’t want to drag him down into the cesspool that was her life.

“And if I did?”

“Then I would be completely heartbroken love. You know that.”

She would be too.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

Fred smiles gently as he leans in placing a soft kiss against her lips. Her mind is telling her to protest, that they shouldn’t be doing something so stupid and dangerous.

It’s far too invigorating, but she forces herself to pull back, catching her breath as she stares up at him. “I mean it Fred. If we’re going to do…whatever we’re doing, then it can’t get out. No one can find out. If it gets back to my uncle – “

“George won’t say anything.” He reassures her, stroking her cheek affectionately. “I don’t care who knows or who doesn’t, as long as I get to be with you.”

He says it so whole-heartedly it makes her stomach ache a little.

“You didn’t have to do all of this for me.”

“Well, since it’s our first date as well. Had to go all out.”

He kisses her forehead, then her cheek. She can't seem to get over how tender he is with her. She's not use to it.

“So, do you do this for all your first dates?”

“Only the ones I really like.”

“The ones that light a fire in you?” She teases.

His eyes widen slightly, and she sees him swallow hard. “I’ll bloody kill him.”

Lilith laughs as she reaches up to brush her lips against his again, feeling completely lost in the moment.

His hands caressed her face, and his fingers tangle in her hair. She feels herself melt into it as his lips move against hers and she brings her hands up to tug at his shirt. Lilith even hears a slight moan escape his lips as he presses his body into hers.

Why of all people did she have to fall for a Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has bookmark/subscribed or left a kudos. Everything is appreciated :) 
> 
> But end of year is coming up, so we know what that means...


End file.
